


Kredator

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: [AU] Una vez, cada determinado tiempo, un alma creada es dividida en dos; esas almas están destinadas a encontrarse en cada vida, en cada tiempo, y sin importar el momento en que se encuentren, siempre se reconocerán, su destino les hará permanecer junto al otro, hasta que mueran, y el ciclo comience a girar. Una y otra vez.Hasta que el ciclo se rompa; o hasta que un kredator los consuma.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Lily Luna Potter, Teddy Lupin/Lily Luna Potter
Kudos: 1





	1. El Recuerdo.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.

Se detuvo un instante; el día era bastante frío, que incluso con los guantes puestos, tuvo que tallarse las manos e intentar que su aliento calentara un poco sus congelados dedos, no podía recordar un invierno tan frío, observó su reflejo en la ventana del local junto al que se había detenido, su espantoso cabello pelirrojo estaba alborotado, y la gorra de lana empeoraba su aspecto, gruñó enfadada, y siguió su camino.

Recordaba a su madre decirle que cuando creciera, su cabello sería digno de una señorita, pero no, el de ella era rebelde sin causa, y espantosamente rojo, de no ser porque el rubio, el castaño y el negro no le hacían lucir mejor, ahora mismo hubiese teñido su cabello de algún color más decente.

La gente solía tener cierto recelo de los pelirrojos, esa era la razón por la cual no había muchos, y gran mayoría de los desafortunados, preferían teñirlo de otro color, incluso en el cine, eran contados los personajes pelirrojos y en un momento, decidieron que los que ya existían, serían borrados y cambiados por personas de otro color de cabello, eso había confirmado su sospecha de que tener el pelo rojo, era algo que ni los personajes de ficción querían.

Incluso en su familia, que inicialmente era toda pelirroja, sus tíos y madre, decidieron tener parejas que tuviesen un mejor tono de cabello, y a todos les había funcionado muy bien, la única desafortunada con cabello pelirrojo de la nueva generación, era ella, y creía que era la desafortunada herencia que compartía con la familia de su madre, y la madre de su padre, por fortuna para sus hermanos, ellos habían heredado uno el color azabache de su padre, y el otro una mezcla, siendo castaño rojizo, pero castaño al final del día.

Había aprendido en sus diecinueve años a resignarse por su cabello, a la mayoría de la gente no le gustaba, aunque el rojo fuese su color favorito, parecía que les desagradaba en el color de cabello; la mayoría de las veces, cuando apenas le conocían, las personas —específicamente las mujeres— le preguntaban si no había pensado teñirse el cabello de otro color, y siempre contestaba con una sonrisa divertida un: “Lo intenté, y de verdad no funcionó”.

Era como si alguien quisiera castigarle.

Se detuvo cuando observó el enorme edificio frente a ella, no tenía muchas ganas de asistir a clases, pero faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones, además de que hacía dos días, había un enorme chisme sobre el nuevo profesor —que ni siquiera era realmente parte de la plantilla de maestros, sino un préstamo por un mes y medio—, era un hombre bastante atractivo, que salía de lo común, a ella no le había interesado en absoluto.

No era su profesor, así que no se toparía con él jamás en alguna aula, avanzó apresurada, no tenía tiempo que perder, así que casi corría, se detuvo por qué sintió que alguien tiraba de su mochila, para hacerla esperar.

Frunció el ceño y observó sobre su hombro para protestar contra la persona, se encontró con que nadie estaba a sus espaldas, se giró en su mismo eje, completamente consternada, cuando su mirada olivo se fijó en el pasillo del edificio de enfrente, vio la sombra de un hombre alejarse, no logró verlo bien, simplemente vio la figura masculina alejarse.

Aquello era demasiado raro, se giró de nuevo para seguir su camino, cuando el rostro moreno y ojos oscuros estuvo frente a ella, se sobresaltó y las cosas que llevaba en los brazos se le cayeron.

—Perdón –se burló la joven –te saludé, pensé que me habías escuchado.

—Billy, ya viste que no –negó enfadada.

—Lo lamento, Lily, te hablé precisamente para evitar que te espantaras, estabas viendo a la nada, así que creí desconsiderado simplemente hacerte ¡hola! –rio divertida.

—Ciertamente no es tu culpa que me distrajera –sonrió restando importancia.

—Ven, vamos a clases, no podemos rebelarnos como tu cabello estos últimos días, falta poco para las vacaciones.

La pelirroja siguió a su amiga por el largo pasillo hasta el interior del edificio, su vista se desvió, como si alguien hubiese dicho su nombre, un hombre estaba de pie al final de las escaleras, su cabello de un tono morado, y unos ojos de castaños, se detuvo en su andar, era la primera vez que lo veía, estaba completamente segura de eso, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de toda la vida.

—Lily –escuchó a Billy llamarla –Lily –la jaló para atraer su atención –ah, ya veo que no eres inmune al nuevo profesor tampoco.

—El ¿qué? –Desvió la vista hasta su amiga.

—La persona a final de las escaleras, es el nuevo profesor de filosofía, Edward Lupin –comentó –bueno, el sustituto de la profesora Demelza –comentó –la mitad de la universidad está encantada con él.

—Ya veo –volvió su vista hasta el hombre, que seguía ahí mismo, pero sus bonitos ojos y su atención estaba en el libro.

—Al parecer está esperando a alguien –comentó la chica.

—O simplemente está perdiendo el tiempo antes de su primera clase ¿no? –sintió la mano de Billy sujetarla.

La sensación de pesadez en el pecho la acompañó, tenía tantas ganas de avanzar hasta el hombre y preguntarle ¿dónde se habían conocido antes? Tenía que conocerlo, su rostro le era tan familiar.

Un vago reflejo de él, acercando su rostro al de ella le tomó por sorpresa ¿había sido una aventura de una noche? Sacudió la cabeza, no, no podía, nunca olvidaría a alguien tan atractivo, incluso si hubiese estado ebria.

El profesor Longbottom entró al aula, pero ella simplemente ignoró todo a su alrededor, tenía que devanarse los sesos, para recordar ¿dónde había visto a ese hombre? ¿Dónde había conocido a Edward Lupin? Incluso su nombre le resultaba familiar.

—Potter –escuchó a lo lejos –señorita Potter.

La mirada de Lily se posó en su profesor, que si bien era amigo cercano de su familia, estando en la universidad, ella era una alumna más, sin privilegios ni nada.

—Lo lamento ¿qué? –Preguntó.

—No sé qué es lo que le tenga tan preocupada, pero si no piensa prestar atención a mis clases, por favor, retírese.

—Perdón –soltó –estaba pensando en el profesor Lupin.

Las risas de sus compañeros fueron bastante claras, la cara de Neville Longbottom perdió la paciencia ante el alboroto que había ocasionado aquella confesión inesperada.

—Vaya a pensar en el profesor Lupin a otro lado, Potter, es más, puede entrar a su clase, creo que no tiene problema porque las alumnas que no toman su materia ingresen sin permiso.

—No, profesor, no…

—Salga –le hizo un ademán, señalando la puerta.

Billy negó preocupada y le hizo una señal de apoyo, Lily salió sin oponer resistencia, confiaba en que su amiga le pasaría los apuntes y explicaría lo que entendió de la clase.

—M—

La vista del hombre se levantó del libro que estaba leyendo, era la primera universidad a la que iba a impartir clases en la que causaba aquello, él era un hombre normal, si acaso tenía el gusto por teñirse el cabello de colores diferentes, era algo bastante extraño para un tipo de veintinueve años, o al menos eso le decía su abuela, cada que llegaba con un nuevo tono en el cabello, también tenía el gusto por los lentes de contacto de diferentes tonos.

La joven de primer semestre se acercó demasiado a él, así que tuvo que retroceder dos pasos, nunca le había gustado que invadieran su espacio personal, era algo que le incomodaba en demasía.

—Profesor Lupin –comentó en un tono entusiasmado –me preguntaba ¿no ha pensado en dar clases permanentes en la universidad?

—Doy clases permanentes en la universidad –comentó él, tranquilo.

—Bueno, sí, pero en esta universidad, la profesora Demelza ya está bastante grande, y… no se le entiende tan bien como a usted.

—Es filosofía –comentó en un tono divertido, logrando que la chica se sonrojara, y él no entendiera la razón.

—Bueno, sí, pero ella no explica tan bien a Kant, como…

Los ojos de Edward Lupin se desviaron de la morena frente a él, para toparse con la joven pelirroja que había visto hacía veinte minutos siendo arrastrada por otra chica de piel oscura, su mirada se topó con la de él.

—Lo lamento ¿qué decías? –Observó a la chica que le había sujetado la mano en algún momento cuando se distrajo con la pelirroja, que parecía aguardar a que él se desocupara.

—Le decía que si no planea quedarse aquí ¿no ha pensado dar clases privadas? –Sonrió.

—Para ser honesto, tengo mucho trabajo, como para dar clases personalizadas.

—Ya veo –estiró la mano una vez más hasta la de él.

Lupin rechazó el gesto de la forma más educada que pudo, nunca le había gustado ser grosero, y eso lo metía en muchos problemas, lo único que quería en ese momento, era que la joven se marchara, para poder acercarse a la pelirroja, que frunció el cejo.

—Disculpa ¿pero no tienes clases? –Sonrió amable.

—Sí, claro, sí –agitó la cabeza la chica –lo veré en clases.

—Desde luego.

Ted suspiró aliviado cuando vio que la joven se alejó, y cuando su vista volvió, la pelirroja se había esfumado, cerró su libro y salió del edificio ¿A dónde pudo haber ido?

—X—

Los amigos de Lily reían divertidos por la estupidez que había dicho en la clase de Longbottom, y para terminar aumentando la diversión, se le ocurrió contarles que se había topado con él después de ser sacada del aula, y que había esperado a que terminara de coquetear con una alumna, hasta que reaccionó.

No tenía ninguna razón para acercarse a él ¿qué iba a decirle? Llegar y decirle que donde se habían conocido antes sonaba a una excusa para ligar con él.

—Y yo diciéndote que no fueras a ponerte rebelde, y mira lo que haces en la primera clase –se burló Billy.

—Realmente no le encuentro nada atractivo al profesor ese –comentó Lysander.

—Lo dices porque a tu crush le gusta –se burló Lorcan.

—Aun así, sigo sin encontrarle algo bueno, ya lo dijo Lily, lo vio coqueteando con una alumna, ni siquiera es profesor aquí, así que va a andar seduciendo chicas inocentes como Lily –se burló Lysander, observando a su amiga.

—Él no me gusta, me parece atractivo, pero no me gusta –comentó lo más tranquila que pudo.

—Ah, por favor Lily, eso díselo a él, que no te conoce, pero no a nosotros –comentó Lorcan –te quedaste en las nubes en la clase de Longbottom –negó –eso jamás pasa, te causó una gran impresión, sólo porque te gustó.

—No, no es por eso, simplemente se me hizo conocido –se encogió de hombros –solo eso.

—A nadie engañas, hermana –se burló Billy –estoy de acuerdo con Lorcan, y creo que Lys también está de acuerdo.

—Te quedaste esperando a que se desocupara de coquetear con otra, sólo para intentarlo tú, eso dice más que tú “no me gusta”.

—Digan lo que quieran, él no me gusta.

Se quedó callada cuando lo vio salir del edificio de enfrente, bastante apresurado, y un par de chicas perseguirlo, sin duda era bastante popular entre el alumnado femenino.

—Ya ves, tienes un radar, amiga –comentó Billy –murmurando cerca de ella, ya que notó que se distrajo.

—Claro que no ¿por qué no me creen? –soltó irritada.

—Eres pelirroja –soltaron sus tres amigos en unísono.

—Eso es cruel –frunció el cejo.

—Lo cruel es que seas pelirroja, pelirroja –sonrió Lysander.

—M—

Edward Lupin entró al aula de maestros, ahí estaría tranquilo un buen rato, no recordaba ser tan popular con las chicas, si tenía éxito con ellas, pero jamás a ese nivel.

—Profesor Lupin, se ve muy estresado –se burló un profesor de él.

—Ah, lo lamento, soy malo para los nombres.

—Neville Longbottom –estiró la mano –Letras.

—Edward –sonrió.

—Es bastante popular ¿no?

—La verdad, es que no sé la razón –admitió.

—Es bastante raro tener un profesor nuevo y más tan joven.

—Joven –soltó divertido –estoy a un paso de los treinta, no soy tan joven como ellos piensan que soy.

—Bueno, se ganó al alumnado femenino y masculino en grandes proporciones, incluso hoy tuve que sacar a mi mejor estudiante de clases porque se distrajo pensando en usted, y eso que no le da clases –se burló.

—Vaya, eso es… extraño –comentó.

—Lily Luna Potter no es sinónimo de normalidad –comentó tranquilo –la mayor razón es su desagrado total porque su cabello es pelirrojo.

—Es un color bastante extraño de ver, y más naturalmente, al menos en estas épocas ¿no?

—Ciertamente –admitió Neville –pero tiene una mente privilegiada, así que por favor, Edward, intenta no distraerla más, como ya dije, es mi mejor estudiante.

—Lo intenté –bromeó.

El hombre sacó su libro de su portafolio, pero lo único que pudo pensar era en la pelirroja, que ahora tenía un nombre, _Lily,_ sonrió por alguna razón por tener un nombre para relacionar aquel hermoso rostro.

Ted se concentró un poco en su lectura, tanto, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la luz de la lámpara a su lado había sustituido a la luz del día, observó sobre su hombro cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetó, pero ahí no había nadie más.

Se talló los ojos y cerró el libro, guardándolo en su portafolio, ahora que no quedaba alumnado en la universidad, lo mejor era que se marchara.

Avanzó tranquilo, pero se detuvo cuando la vio, la pelirroja salía de la biblioteca con todas sus cosas por sin ningún lado, y lo único que llegó a su mente fue un recuerdo, y pensó “Jamás cambiarás”.


	2. Manías.

Estaba leyendo, como siempre que lo veía, no tenía ni la menor idea de porqué tenía la sensación de saber que era su manera de evadir al mundo, siempre había buscado como hacerlo, y había logrado que la gente dejara de molestarlo e intentar entablar charlas con él de aquella manera.

Era evidente que jamás habían cruzado ni una sola palabra, había pasado una semana desde que lo había visto por primera vez en su universidad, y aunque realmente no había podido sacarlo de su cabeza, siempre lograban evitarse a pesar de toparse frente a frente.

También estaba segura de que quería hablar con ella; pero aquella sensación en el pecho, la forma en que su corazón se agitaba con tan solo pensar en él, era algo que le asustaba.

¿Por qué sentía aquella sensación con alguien como él? Con alguien que apenas si conocía y había visto.

Su cabello rosa chicle de esa semana le parecía bastante encantador, le cautivaba el hecho de que no le importara lo que pensaran de él, y le sorprendía que los directivos no le hubiesen dicho nada sobre su presentación.

El profesor Lupin, seguía siendo un escándalo a varios días, y según los comentarios de las demás estudiantes, era un manjar para la mirada, un snack digno de devorar.

Era guapo, extremadamente, y a pesar de que despertaba sentimientos que no podía controlar, y de aquella sensación de haber sido parte de su vida por… toda su vida, había algo que le hacía permanecer en alerta máxima.

—Se va a desgastar si lo sigues viendo –comentó Lysander divertido.

—Dime ¿no te parece una persona extraña?

—Porque tiene casi treinta y se pinta el cabello de colores pasteles, sí, sin duda.

—Es rosa chicle, para comenzar –lo corrigió Billy.

—Es rosa, no importa si pastel o chicle, es muy suave.

— ¿El color o él? –Preguntó Lorcan.

—Ambos –se encogió de hombros el gemelo –no puedo creer que el directivo no diga nada.

—Eso mismo –lo señaló Lily –Le dieron incapacidad a la profesora Stewart desde el momento uno de su embarazo, porque era una violación a la ética, y que daría una mala impresión al alumnado femenino –comentó la pelirroja –y de buenas a primeras, viene este tipo y no le dicen nada, al profesor Slughorn lo descansaron tres semanas porque su corbatín no iba acorde con el reglamento de vestimenta de profesores.

—Hasta donde escuché, es bastante genio el tipo –argumentó Billy –así que supongo que por esa razón, le permiten, tenerlo a él en la plantilla de profesores, sin duda eleva un poco el prestigio de la universidad.

—Patrañas –comentó Lily –hay algo en él, que no me deja tranquila.

—Eso explica porque no has dejado de mover las piernas un solo segundo desde que lo viste.

Los ojos olivo de Lily volvieron a posarse en él, que por fin despegó su vista de las páginas de aquel libro que parecía muy interesante para él.

Un vago destello golpeó su cabeza, de ese hombre sonriéndole directamente, antes de besarla suavemente.

—Lily –escuchó la voz de Lorcan –oye ¿todo bien?

—Sí –sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, hasta sentirse mareada.

—No me digas que a pesar de tener tus dudas con él, estás teniendo pensamientos pervertidos.

—Claro que no –se sonrojó avergonzada.

Lo observó de reojo, y lo vio sonriendo de lado, aun con su vista en el libro, mientras negaba, sabía que no era porque había encontrado una parte divertida en el texto ¿podía tener un libro de filosofía un fragmento chusco? Desde luego que no; se estaba burlando de ella, lo sabía.

¿Podía leer la mente? ¿Tenía un oído privilegiado acaso?

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, eso le agradó menos, observó a su amigo justo en el momento en que éste estaba robándole una patata.

—Maldita sea ¿no puedes distraerte un poco más? –Cuestionó Lorcan.

—Deja esa patata en su lugar, o te sacaré las muelas con una bofetada –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—No toques la comida de Lily, regla obligatoria –soltó Billy divertida.

—Entonces que las coma, y no las deje ahí, a la intemperie y haciendo que se me antojen.

—Bueno Lorcan –soltó Lysander –Lily tiene vergüenza de comer y que el seductor profesor la vea.

—Eso no es verdad –frunció el ceño.

Se llevó dos patatas a la boca, y masticó con poca delicadeza, haciendo que sus amigos comenzaran a reír divertidos, así que ella sonrió y comenzó a comer más decente.

—M—

Quedarse hasta tarde en la universidad estaba haciéndose costumbre, pero era bastante funcional, no importaba cuanto lo acosaran, realmente pocas personas esperaban un tiempo para consultarlo, y solo quienes realmente tenían dudas sobre la materia.

Su mirada fue de nueva cuenta a la biblioteca, como si alguien le hubiese dicho que lo hiciera, la vio salir de nueva cuenta, casi parecía que ella era la encargada de cerrar.

Iba a ignorar el hecho, pero decidió que era momento de acercarse de una vez por todas, posiblemente la sensación que le provocaba verla se esfumaría al saber que no era tan interesante como su extraño color de cabello y sus ojos bonitos aparentaban.

Se agachó tan rápido como pudo cuando los libros se le resbalaron de los brazos, como si fuese una táctica de coqueteo, pero como no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, descartó esa idea tan rápido como la formuló.

—Ah, muchas gracias –comentó ella en un tono alegre y calmado.

—No hay que agradecer –comentó.

—Ah, eres tú –soltó en un tono serio, observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Normalmente los estudiantes se refieren a mí de “usted”, no me tutean –sonrió.

—Yo no soy tu alumna ¿por qué tendría que hablarte de usted? Además con ese cabello de color extraño…

—No eres exactamente la persona indicada para hablar de cabellos de color extraño ¿cierto, pelirroja? –Sonrió de lado.

Lily se llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja, como si eso hiciera que fuera invisible, o lo cambiara de color de forma automática.

—Al menos, es de color natural –soltó indignada.

—Bueno, no te culparía si quisieras teñirlo de un color más interesante –estiró la mano, sujetando un mechón –realmente es de un tono… extraño.

—Sí, no eres el primero en decirlo –le dio un manotazo, para que la soltara, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Qué decepción ¿en qué sí sería el primero? –Preguntó.

La mirada olivo de Lily volvió hasta el rostro atractivo del chico, su piel morena clara —en comparación con la de ella— le daba una extraña sensación de familiaridad que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, aquella era una pregunta bastante personal, y él era un extraño, pero no lo sentía de esa manera.

—Quizás si me llevas por un café, te lo cuente –comentó.

Él sonrió, le estaba claramente coqueteando, así que quiso darse un golpe, sin embargo él lo tomó con demasiada familiaridad, después de todo, gran parte del alumnado debería haber coqueteado con él a esas alturas.

—Bien ¿te molesta si es en mi apartamento?

—No, para nada –comentó.

—Mi auto sigue en el estacionamiento, vamos.

Lily sonrió cuando él le dio la espalda, la esperó un momento para caminar junto a ella y le abrió la puerta del automóvil una vez que llegaron hasta el, olor del vehículo le pareció familiar.

—No vivo lejos de aquí –comentó –pero traigo el auto, para aparentar que sí o los alumnos comenzarían a tocar mi puerta.

—No lo dudo, tan solo llegaste y todo el mundo no paraba de hablar de ti, no es como si fueses la persona más interesante que hubiese conocido en todas mis vidas –se encogió de hombros.

—Toda tu vida –corrigió.

—Por eso –confirmó –en toda mi vida, eso dije.

—No, dijiste en todas tus vidas –la observó de reojo.

—Quisieras, no eres alguien tan importante como para trascender tanto en mi esencia.

—Vaya, con ese pensamiento, me sorprende que no lleves la materia de filosofía.

—La profesora Demelza no es una buena opción para enamorarte de la materia, es muy apasionada, sí, pero… no lo suficiente para mí.

—Deberías tomar una clase conmigo, quizás cambies de opinión –le sonrió encantado.

—Veamos si tu café es tan bueno como para interesarme.

—Sé honesta, terminarás tomando un té frutal, como es tu desdichada costumbre.

Ella lo observó, aquella afirmación sin duda hizo que su estómago diera un vuelco, ella jamás había probado el té frutal en toda su vida ¿por qué tomaría uno?

—No es verdad –soltó con una risa nerviosa.

—Bueno ¿entonces por qué siempre termino comprando una caja, cada que la pasada vence? Si yo tampoco lo tomo.

—Siempre has tenido manías que no comprendo –admitió.

—Claro ¿notas lo divertido de esta charla? –Cuestionó él.

—Que estamos hablando como viejos conocidos, a pesar de que nos conocimos hace quince minutos ¿no?

—Efectivamente.

—M—

Una mano pasó frente a sus ojos con insistencia, así que aunque hubiese querido seguir en aquella fantasía —más bien recuerdo—, no pudo, observó a su amiga Billy, que le veía con preocupación.

—Perdón, pensaba en unos asuntos –murmuró Lily.

—Lo noté ¿estás bien? –Cuestionó.

—Sí ¿por qué?

—Tu madre me llamó en la madrugada, bastante preocupada, eran las tres de la mañana y tú no habías llegado.

—Me quedé dormida… en la… biblioteca, sí, perdón –sonrió.

La mirada de su amiga fue un poco pesada, pero al final terminó restándole importancia, normalmente Lily no decía mentiras, pero en esa ocasión, no quiso darle detalles de su noche.

Principalmente, porque involucraban al nuevo profesor, y un encuentro que jamás creyó posible, y que a su vez, era bastante familiar.

Tan solo pensar en él, provocaba un escalofrío en su cuerpo, y es que sus labios sobre los de ella, o su cuerpo arremetiendo contra ella en una forma sensual y para nada suave, era digno de contarse, pero no lo hizo.

¿Cómo iba a comenzar ese relato?

Que le pidió que le invitara un café, e hizo algo más que eso, de hecho, ni siquiera bebió nada, cuando pusieron un pie en ese apartamento, los labios del hombre se pegaron a los de ella y se dirigieron a la habitación, y de ahí no salieron hasta que el sol salió.

No habían dormido mucho, y no estaba para nada arrepentida, pero no era algo que quisiera compartir, irse a la cama con el primer extraño que se le cruzara, jamás lo había hecho antes.

Literalmente, era la primera vez que se iba a la cama con alguien, para colmo, con un profesor, eso era un escándalo.

Se llevó a los labios el termo, el sabor le provocó un vago recuerdo que no supo distinguir, pero lo atribuyó al par de orgasmos de la noche y madrugada.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña etiqueta que colgaba, “Té frutal”, leyó, y volvió a beber para asegurarse de que era tan delicioso como el primer trago le pareció.

—X—

El hombre sonrió una vez que dio vuelta detrás del edificio de la biblioteca, el cabello brillante y pelirrojo fue lo primero que vio, se acercó a ella con cautela.

—Hola –saludó, rodeando su cintura desde atrás, para depositar un suave beso en su cuello.

—Hola –respondió ella.

Los labios de Lily eran suaves y cálidos, cada que la besaba, era como si eso era lo que le había hecho falta toda su vida, simplemente no podía contenerse cuando su cuerpo se pegaba más al de ella.

—Alguien… podría… vernos –musitó ella, cuando los labios de Ted se posaron en su cuello y su mano estrujó uno de sus pechos.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Te veo en tu apartamento en media hora –lo alejó de ella.

— ¿Estás segura? –Cuestionó.

—Edward, anoche ni siquiera lo preguntaste –se burló.

—Media hora –la besó y se alejó rumbo al edificio de profesores.

Lily avanzó tranquila por la acera, tenía que pensar en una forma de cubrir sus andanzas con el nuevo profesor, no había mucho de qué preocuparse ya que él no duraría mucho enseñando en la universidad y además, no era su profesor.

Y era por eso, que aquello no funcionaría y mucho menos duraría, él solamente la encontraba como una distracción, aunque su mente, ya estaba proyectando imágenes de un altar, una casa más amplia y un par de niños corriendo a su alrededor.

Sin duda se estaba volviendo loca, no había otra explicación para aquellas ideas, nunca se había visto a sí misma en un matrimonio, ni formando una familia, hasta que lo conoció a él ¿eso era normal?

Su hombro chocó contra algo duro, tanto que creyó que era una barda, su mente se agitó tanto, que todo lo que estaba imaginándose con Ted Lupin se borró, sus ojos ubicaron a la persona frente a ella, un chico, era alto, de tez tan blanca como la porcelana, cabello platinado y ojos grises como la plata.

—Te encontré –sonrió, acariciando su cabello –tan hermosa, siempre.


	3. Viejos Hábitos.

La sonrisa de dientes blancos y derechos era impresionante, se quedó como tonta, observando aquel rostro tan atractivo, nunca había creído en los ángeles, o en las representaciones reales de los dioses, sin embargo ese chico estaba refutando cada una de sus creencias.

—Yo… lo lamento, estaba… distraída, pensando en mi novio.

Se llevó la mano a la boca ¿su novio? ¿Desde cuándo Edward Lupin era su novio? Él elevó una ceja, y sonrió de lado, cambiando su porte de un chico angelical y feliz, a una visión inferno-angelical.

—Tu novio –repitió.

—Yo, bueno, no es mi novio –lo observó –aún –terminó la frase por alguna extraña razón.

—Veo que ya te encontró –hizo una mueca de enfado –pero no interesa, pelirroja –sonrió –aun no es tu novio, así que no llego tan tarde, esta vez –murmuró.

Él se acercó a ella, como si fuese alguien que desconociera por completo lo básico de respetar el espacio personal, sintió su calor extenderse hasta ella y subir hasta sus mejillas, a diferencia de Ted Lupin, su cuerpo reaccionaba con precaución con éste.

—Siempre el cabello rojo –murmuró, acariciándolo –me trae tantos viejos recuerdos, en su mayoría amargos, aun así, amo lo rojo que siempre es.

—Eres, la primera persona que lo dice –comentó, nerviosa.

— ¿En serio? –se burló –si es simplemente hermoso, aun me pregunto porque en esta actualidad, a la gente no le gusta, bueno, lo comprendo hace siglos ¿te acuerdas lo que te decían? –Se burló.

—No sé de qué estás hablando –informó.

Él la sujetó de la mejilla, inclinándose bastante hasta su rostro, los ojos de Lily se perdieron en su mirada, como si la estuviera hipnotizando.

—Lily.

La voz de Ted la sacó de aquella sensación de ir cayendo rápidamente, se despabiló y observó la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio.

— _Edward Lupin,_ así que sigues eligiendo estas cercanías para vivir, sí que algunos viejos hábitos no cambian mucho ¿cierto?

—Desconozco la razón por la cual sabes mi nombre –informó –pero agradecería que dejaras a mi novia en paz.

—Tu novia –observó a la chica –yo escuché algo totalmente diferente, ¿no es cierto, Lily? –Sonrió.

—Bueno…

—No me interesa lo que escucharas –avanzó hasta la pelirroja y la colocó detrás de su cuerpo –es mejor que te mantengas alejado de ella, o tendré que llamar a la policía.

—Adelante, puedes hacerlo –le animó –en cuanto escuchen mi nombre, es más probable que termines tú en problemas –desvió su vista hasta la joven que se asomó detrás de Lupin –te veré después, _amor._

Aquella palabra ocasionó un escalofrió en ella, la espalda del chico era amplia, en comparación con la de Ted, que era más bien un tipo delgado, si bien un poco marcado, seguía siendo delgado.

—Dijiste media hora, como no llegaste, vine a buscarte –comentó, sujetándola del rostro.

—Venía distraída y choqué con él, comenzó a interrogarme, yo, perdón.

Ella se refugió en él, que le costó un poco abrazarla, pero al final, pudo tranquilizarla, aquel encuentro con ese rubio, la había dejado bastante inquieta, más que a él.

—Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos a la universidad –murmuró la pelirroja alejándose de él –ese tipo realmente me quitó las ganas de lo que haríamos.

—Está bien, pero no me siento muy seguro de querer dejarte marchar sola, y menos con un loco como Scorpius Malfoy rondándote.

La pelirroja observó a Ted, con el ceño un poco fruncido, el rubio nunca había dicho su nombre, y estaba muy segura de que Ted había dicho que no sabía la razón por la cual sabía su nombre.

Entonces.

¿Cómo era que de la nada, el profesor sabía el nombre de aquel extraño? Si realmente no se conocían.

—No te preocupes, puedo defenderme sola, me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

—Podemos ir a mi apartamento, esperar un poco ahí –sugirió.

La chica negó, sabía que ocurriría lo mismo que la otra noche si accedía a ir, y por alguna extraña razón, realmente las ganas de estar con Ted se habían apagado por completo.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes, nos veremos después.

Comenzó a alejarse de nuevo rumbo a la universidad, unos cuantos metros después, observó sobre su hombro para averiguar si Lupin seguía en ese sitio, y no, pero notó al rubio al otro lado de la calle, recargado en un lujoso auto, observándola como si aprobara que rechazara el encuentro.

La intensidad de sus ojos grises podía sentirlos hasta esa distancia, sin duda era un tipo raro, y lo mejor era que se mantuviera alejada de él, no le producía para nada de confianza.

—M—

El chico sintió una mano en su hombro, pero no se giró, observó a la dueña de esa hermosa cabellera roja perderse de su vista, la había encontrado, y eso lo hacía feliz, pero por desgracia, Edward Lupin la había encontrado primero, como en casi todas sus vidas.

—Vi a Lupin atravesar la avenida –dijo una voz conocida.

—Sí.

—Significa que volviste a encontrarla ¿no?

—Efectivamente.

—Y ¿ya está con Lupin?

—Por lo poco que entendí, apenas se conocen –murmuró.

—No escuchaste la conversación –se burló el joven a su lado –que respetes su privacidad, me sorprende bastante.

—Son otros tiempos –pero sigue tan hermosa como en cada vida.

—Dime algo, Scorpius ¿cuántas vidas son suficientes para que decidas dejarla en paz?

—He intentado dejarla en paz en cada vida, y lo sabes, Sebastian, pero es algo que simplemente no puedo hacer.

—Pero tienes que hacerlo, y lo sabes, tú y ella, no son compatibles, es imposible que ella te recuerde, nunca lo hace, bueno, al menos no hasta que se casa con Lupin.

—No siempre ha sido así ¿lo recuerdas?

—Bueno, esas veces no deberían contar, la encuentras antes que Lupin, la engañas, y al final, o te deja por Lupin, porque es su alma gemela, o simplemente, muere inesperadamente.

—Es mejor que nos marchemos –informó, caminando hasta la puerta del auto donde estaba recargado.

—Vas a ignorar el hecho, como siempre lo haces, pero tantas vidas, tantos años, y no has podido madurar –bramó enfadado Sebastian.

Scorpius levantó la vista hasta su chofer, dedicándole una mirada tranquila y un rostro impasible, sus labios rompieron la expresión estoica cuando formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

—No lo comprendes, porque simplemente, Sebastian, jamás has sido capaz de sentir algo como lo es el amor.

No dijo nada más, entró al automóvil, así que al moreno no le quedó más que subir al auto para llevar al chico a donde quisiera ir, para su desgracia, fue a la universidad.

Ya había encontrado a la siempre pelirroja que buscaba, vida tras vida, sin descanso y hasta más allá del cansancio, así que ahora no detendría el acoso, hasta acercarse a ella.

—M—

Lily soltó una carcajada con el comentario de Lorcan, llegaron a la puerta de la universidad, y el auto lujoso estacionado llamó su atención, a pesar de que fue con la vista periférica con que lo vio.

—Vaya –soltó Billy –no me digan que tendremos más razones para ser la mejor universidad del país.

—No te sigo –comentó Lily, bastante confundida.

Su amiga la sujetó de los hombros y la giró, para después señalar el automóvil lujoso.

—Ese auto es de la familia Malfoy –comentó Billy –puedes notar el escudo al costado, es casi imperceptible, o las banderas al frente.

—Vaya –comentó sorprendida.

—Ya sea padre o hijo, sería un hervidero de chismes –murmuró Lorcan.

—Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con Lupin –bufó Lysander.

—Draco Malfoy es bastante mayor como para dejarse acosar por el alumnado –murmuró Billy.

—Pero, ¿qué tal el hijo? –Cuestionó Lysander –el tipo parece una encarnación de un dios griego, dime ¿crees que no andará por el campus luciéndose? Se ve como que le encanta ese tipo de atención.

El solo recuerdo de aquel rostro atractivo provocó un escalofrío en la pelirroja, sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese recuerdo, y aunque no había nadie en la parte del chofer, la idea de tener una mirada penetrante en ella no se alejó, aumentando el frío recorriendo su columna vertebral.

—Bueno, es cierto, se ve bastante galancito, pero toda universidad tiene a su obsesivo ¿no? –se burló la chica de piel oscura.

—Sea como sea, no me interesa –comentó la pelirroja.

—Sí ¿vas a regresar a la biblioteca? –Preguntó Lorcan.

—No –rio divertida.

No quería encontrarse con Ted al salir en la noche, así que se iría a su casa, posó la mirada en aquel auto con banderas de inmunidad diplomática por última vez y se colocó bien su mochila.

—Iré a casa, pero tomaré el subterráneo, no tengo muchas ganas de perder mucho tiempo.

—Pues suerte, y que llegues en una pieza –murmuró Billy.

—Dime, si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tu estación –comentó Lorcan, en un tono tranquilo –no tengo nada que hacer.

—No es necesario –sonrió –tendré cuidado.

La joven suspiró cuando comenzó a avanzar y nadie bajó del automóvil, así que fue hasta el subterráneo, esperó en el andén para que llegara el tren, con sus cosas sujetas, aquel lugar lúgubre le agradaba, por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que con el tiempo, había dejado de ser el lugar seguro, y se había vuelto el hogar de la gente sin casa, y por lo tanto, había provocado un aumento en los robos y ataques a gran parte de la ciudadanía.

Una vez se detuvo frente a ella, no había mucha gente, y la mayoría se subieron en vagones intermedios, ella subió al último, que estaba vacío, o eso creyó.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron y se puso en movimiento, notó a alguien al otro lado del vagón, de pie, no estaba sujeto a nada, y traía un traje ajustado.

—Los viejos hábitos nunca cambian ¿cierto, Lily?

La chica frunció el cejo, el rubio le sonrió de lado, otorgando una imagen atractiva, para su fortuna, no se movió de su lugar, así que se sentía segura, un poco.

—No sé de qué hablas –comentó, él sonrió.

—Te encanta el subterráneo, quizás por el hecho de que tu padre ayudó a construirlo –se encogió de hombros.

La risa de la chica fue delicada, negó, haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran un poco, fue cuando él decidió avanzar hasta ella.

El corazón de Lily latió fuertemente, sintió sus mejillas arder, el cuerpo del chico estaba pegado al de ella por completo, su mano abarcaba sin problemas su cuello, tragó saliva cuando su pulgar lo recorrió de norte a sur y viceversa.

—Eres simplemente hermosa –acercó su rostro al de ella, fue hasta que ella giró el rostro, rechazando sus labios que se alejó.

—Quiero que me dejes en paz –soltó agitada, en sus hermosos ojos olivo brillaba el miedo que le tenía, jamás, de todas las veces en que la había encontrado, le había dedicado una mirada así.

—No puedo –informó.

—Pues inténtalo, con todas tus fuerzas –soltó, abrazándose a sí misma, estaba temblando.

—No voy a hacerte daño alguno, jamás lo haría, Lily, y quiero que lo recuerdes, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, que no me recuerdes, yo jamás voy a lastimarte.

—Si eso es verdad, demuéstralo, alejándote de mí, en serio, no sé quién eres –hizo un mohín –sé que eres Scorpius Malfoy, inmune políticamente, así que no importa cuánto te acuse, simplemente, jamás podré hacer algo en tu contra, pero que tengas ese recurso, no significa que puedes estar por ahí, acosando a las personas.

—Yo no te estoy acosando –se alejó un par de pasos más de ella, hasta que notó que la lejanía le hacía sentirse segura.

—No me interesa cuál es tu definición de acoso, para mí, lo que estás haciendo lo es –bramó –no sé qué sea lo que consumas, pero deberías dejar de hacerlo.

—Bueno, Lily ¿tanto te desagrado, como para querer que muera? –Soltó en un tono dolido.

—Los psicotrópicos no son una base elemental para el desarrollo humano, alguien como tú, debería saberlo.

—No consumo psicotrópicos –informó –aunque a veces, sin duda lo desearía.

El sonido del anuncio de que habían llegado a estación los distrajo de su charla, la chica soltó el aire que sus pulmones contenían, se bajó apresurada del vagón y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta las escaleras, donde se mezcló entre la demás gente.

No entendía la razón por la cual ese chico la aterraba, algo en su interior se retorcía, como si realmente usara su poder, para ocultar sus intensos destellos de asesino serial.

El frío aire golpeó su rostro, haciéndola temblar nuevamente, observó a su alrededor, aun sentía esa fría mirada sobre ella, no sabía cómo iba a sentirse segura de nuevo.

Se talló las manos para calentarlas un poco y sopló en ellas, el humo se esparció a su alrededor, y comenzó a caminar, los primeros minutos a grandes zancadas, hasta que se relajó un poco.

Cruzó la calle hasta su casa, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el calor llenando su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Ya estoy en casa, mamá –soltó en un tono alegre.

No podía decirle nada sobre que se sentía inquieta, hasta donde sabía, los Malfoy podían hacer lo que quisieran sin ser juzgados por nada, nunca había pensado en ellos o prestado demasiada atención, pero ahora, creía que tenían un obscuro secreto que quería averiguar.


	4. Compasivo.

La música resonaba demasiado fuerte, era eso o realmente estaba de muy mal humor, como para no poder evitar bloquear su mente y prestar demasiada atención a su contexto, observó a su alrededor, tratando de concentrarse, podía sentir la mirada en él, desde hacía tres días, su desempeño había flaqueado un poco, pero ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si la única persona por la que estaba ahí, le había dicho que dejara de buscarla.

La sonrisa de la gente a su alrededor le indicó que todo estaba listo, la gente normal no lo vería, los pequeños destellos cayendo desde el techo del lugar, como pequeñas lucecitas o brillos, se fundían en la piel o la ropa de la mayoría de las personas, sin embargo, se quedaban sobre otros.

Se detuvo frente a una chica de piel oscura, tenía la vaga sensación de que la conocía de algún lado, era bueno con los rostros y los nombres, pero que aquella diminuta pelirroja saliera huyendo de él aquel día en el subterráneo, le hacía dudar de toda su existencia, desde el principio de los tiempos, hasta ese preciso momento.

—Hola –saludó con una sonrisa educada.

—Ho-Hola –comentó elevando la voz, para que pudiera escucharla, o eso pensaba ella, que necesitaba elevar su tono.

—Dime ¿te gustaría salir de aquí un rato?

La mujer sonrió, no estaba nerviosa, sabía muy bien que su físico era bastante favorable, además ¿qué podía decir? Era simplemente encantador, ninguno se le había resistido hasta ese momento; al menos en el trabajo, podía seguir diciendo eso.

—Desde luego –aceptó fascinada.

—Sígueme –susurró en su oído.

Observó a su alrededor, Sebastian estaba escoltando a un chico, y a su lado, una rubia de brillantes ojos azules y curvilínea figura, era escoltada por una chica y un chico, al mismo tiempo, le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius y le sonrió, para desaparecer de su vista cuando él llevó a su acompañante a uno de los cuartos oscuros.

—Estamos solos –comentó la mujer, bajando el cierre de su blusa.

—Lo estamos –admitió él, con un tono meloso, que derretía a la mayoría de las personas.

Se giró hasta ella, la sujetó del cuello, acercándose su rostro tanto que sus labios se rozaron, ambos sonrieron, ella encantada, él divertido porque su trabajo le gustaba.

—M—

La voz del profesor se detuvo a mitad de la frase, logrando que la mirada de sus alumnos se apartara de sus apuntes, los ojos olivo de Lily se posaron en el hombre que entró, tenía cara de pocos amigos, el sombrero sujeto con ambas manos descansó en la mano derecha, antes de avanzar hasta el escritorio y dejarlo ahí.

—Lo más seguro es que se pregunten la razón por la cual la policía está aquí –murmuró el hombre.

Los alumnos intercambiaron miradas, pero ni un solo murmullo se escuchó, así que el hombre castaño les dedicó una mirada, entrecerrando los ojos, al parecer de Lily, no confiaba en nadie.

—Alguno de ustedes podría decirme ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a esta chica?

La imagen que mostró, era del tamaño de una hoja tamaño carta, el rostro de Billy apareció frente a los ojos de Lily, un enorme escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Esta vez, los murmullos fue todo lo que inundó su cerebro, mezclándose con la imagen de su mejor amiga.

—Sus padres la reportaron como desaparecida hace seis días.

Seis días.

Los mismos en que la había visto por última vez a fuera de la universidad, cuando decidió ir a casa y no quedarse en la biblioteca, cuando se encontró con el acosador rubio.

—Señorita Potter –la mirada de Lily se colocó de nuevo en el policía, todos la miraban extraño, al parecer se había perdido un momento.

—L-Lo lamento –tartamudeó –no… no escuché.

—Es su mejor amiga ¿no es así?

—Sí –admitió de inmediato –nos despedimos en la puerta de la universidad, y lo único que había fuera de lo común, era el auto de la familia Malfoy, estacionado frente al lugar.

Los murmullos aumentaron, decir ese apellido era algo bastante osado, porque claramente los estaba acusando, o al menos insinuando, y todos lo supieron, el oficial suspiró.

—Bien –observó al profesor –me llevaré a la señorita Potter, si no le molesta.

—Para nada –negó el hombre.

La chica tomó sus cosas apresuradamente, sin duda sus compañeros querían que el interrogatorio siguiese ahí mismo, pero era algo lógico que no pasaría.

Se detuvieron en un corredor, ella abrazó sus libros, con ese frío helándole los huesos.

—Bien ¿hace cuánto que no ve a su amiga?

—Hace seis días, como ya dije…

—Sí, sí, la familia Malfoy estaba presente ¿alguien más puede corroborar eso?

—Bueno, mis otros dos amigos, Lorcan y Lysander –comentó.

—La declaración de sus amigos es que no pasó nada fuera de lo normal ese día, se despidieron, ellos caminaron hasta el bus, y usted al subterráneo.

—No, Billy notó que el auto de los Malfoy…

—Sí, bueno ¿quién de ellos vendría a esta universidad, señorita Potter?

—Scorpius Malfoy –soltó sin duda alguna.

—El señor Malfoy aterrizó anoche en su jet privado, procedente de las Malvinas, donde estuvo los últimos tres meses.

Lily negó divertida por lo que había dicho el hombre, sin duda iban a quitarles toda responsabilidad, ese tipo tenía todo para ser un asesino serial.

—Entonces ¿me puede decir porqué tuve una charla con él en uno de los vagones del metro? –Preguntó Lily.

—El señor Malfoy es una persona con muchas ocupaciones, y su rostro aparece en mucha publicidad en estos días, señorita.

—Lo imaginé, esa es su respuesta –se burló Lily.

—No, yo no dije eso.

—Claro que no lo hizo, es todo lo que sé de Billy –murmuró.

—Sí, por supuesto, pero, si la señorita Winston es su mejor amiga ¿no se le hizo extraño no saber de ella por tantos días?

Lily abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella, se quedó quieta ¿por qué no se había preocupado?

Bueno, Billy solía tener muchos días locos, a veces, cuidando a su abuela, otras cuantas, teniendo fiestas intensas que duraban hasta tres días, para saber si esas dos obligaciones —para Billy— se habían juntado, como a veces pasaba.

—Le dejaré mi tarjeta, por si recuerda algo.

—No investigará lo que dije sobre el auto Malfoy ¿cierto?

El hombre le sonrió divertido, como respuesta y después se alejó de ella, caminando por el camino de piedra que daba al edificio de Biología.

La inquietud la invadió, aquello no era normal, sabía que esas cosas pasaban, pero siempre esperó que jamás pasara con alguien cercano, apretó las manos en puños, aquella sensación de impotencia la invadió, sustituyendo al frío intenso.

—Nada extraño –golpeó la mesa, donde sus amigos estaban escribiendo.

—Lily –gruñó Lysander.

—Billy no aparece ¿cómo es que no mencionaron que lo único extraño que nos pasó, fue ver al auto de los Malfoy?

Los gemelos se observaron de uno a otro, confundidos y después la miraron como si tuvieran miedo de que hubiese perdido la cabeza o algo parecido, Lorcan se puso de pie lentamente.

—Lo hubiésemos mencionado, si hubiese sido relevante…

—O pasado realmente –completó Lysander.

—Si hubiese pasado –se burló –ella lo vio, dijeron que era lo que faltaba para hacer de esta universidad oficialmente la mejor, Lysander, te quejaste porque tendríamos otro chisme aparte de Teddy.

— ¿Teddy? –Elevó una ceja –querrás decir el profesor Lupin.

—Claro –negó, no sabía por qué lo había llamado Teddy delante de sus amigos.

—X—

Lily interceptó a Ted cuando avanzaba hasta su automóvil, le sonrió divertido, claramente había pensado que lo había estado evitando los últimos días por haberse referido a ella como _su novia,_ cuando apenas si se conocían.

—Pensé que me evitabas –informó.

—Lo hacía, hasta que un policía entró a mis clases.

—No es un delito lo que pasó entre nosotros ¿o sí? –Elevó una ceja.

—Mi amiga Billy no aparece desde hace días, pero dime ¿recuerdas a quien nos encontramos en la calle?

—Scorpius Malfoy, sí –aceptó –dime ¿qué tiene que ver?

—Ted ¿lo conoces de algún lado? –Levantó una ceja.

—No –contestó.

—Estás mintiendo –lo empujó –lo conoces –volvió a empujarlo –dime ¿de dónde lo conoces?

—Familia lejana –soltó irritado –demasiado lejana.

—Sin embargo fingiste que no lo conocías…

—Eso fue hace cientos de vidas –comentó enfadado Ted.

Lily retrocedió ante las palabras del hombre, que resopló para controlar su mal humor por tener que decir aquello.

—Yo, no sé… creo que es mejor que me vaya –negó, temerosa.

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo, acercándola a él –No pude decírtelo en ese momento, porque no lo recordaba, y después porque no quería que… fueras con él.

—Ir con él ¿por qué iría con él? –Se burló, nerviosa.

—Hay errores que las personas cometemos una y otra vez, sin importar cuanto intentemos no hacerlo.

—Creo que te volviste loco –se soltó bruscamente.

—Déjame llevarte a casa –pidió –si él no te está siguiendo, no dudo que tenga a alguien haciéndolo.

—Él no me está molestando –informó.

—Claro ¿lo sabes porque? –Cuestionó.

—Le pedí que me dejara en paz –Ted se rió ante su comentario.

—Sin duda jamás lo has conocido bien ¿cierto? Él jamás va a alejarse de ti, no hasta que logre matarte; y creo que lo sabes.

—M—

El hombre sujetó su sombrero con fuerza, la mirada gris del hombre estaba sobre él, escudriñándolo por completo, había tantas historias sobre él, que no le constaban en absoluto, pero con tan solo ver todo lo que imponía no las dudaba.

—Señor Malfoy –musitó temeroso –intentaré persuadirla, deshacerme de ella, si es necesario, no dejaré que nadie ponga el nombre de su familia en escándalos.

—Dime algo, ¿sabes cuánto le tomó a mis antepasados conseguir todo este poder e influencia? –Cuestionó.

—Yo, yo me encargaré de ella.

—Eso espero –murmuró, y acto después lo ignoró, haciéndole saber que la reunión había terminado.

La mirada marrón del hombre se posó en los jóvenes que reían divertidos, todos eran apuestos, sin duda Draco Malfoy necesitaba esa clase de personas para poder hacer lo que hacía, fuera lo que fuera que hiciera, nunca había pruebas, nunca había un indicio donde iniciar a investigar.

Salió apresurado; era obvio que la pelirroja no lo llamaría porque no se le ocurriría nada más que inventarle, y porque en el fondo, él sabía que esa joven había dicho la verdad, sin importar nada, tenía que encargarse de que no volviera a repetir el apellido Malfoy, ni en ese caso, ni en ninguno.

Atravesó la calle, usando la base de datos del gobierno, ubicarla había sido lo más sencillo que había hecho, el vecindario era uno bastante bueno y tranquilo, se quedó observando con atención, una chica como ella no representaría reto alguno.

—Realmente hace mucho que no pasa, pero… tengo que decir que no lidio muy bien con la competencia –una voz suave se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Yo-Yo no…

—Ciertamente es hermosa, sé que tiene muchos pretendientes, pero el único que puede tener el privilegio de vigilarla soy yo –sonrió de lado.

—Ella tenía razón, usted…

—Explica –ordenó.

—Una desaparición me llevó con ella –murmuró –involucró el nombre de su familia, su padre, el señor Malfoy, me ha enviado a terminar el problema.

—Ah, ya veo.

La mano de Scorpius se cerró alrededor del cuello del hombre de forma brusca, apretando tanto como su fuerza le permitía, y era bastante, los ojos del hombre se abrieron inconmensurablemente.

—Te diré esto de la manera más atenta que tengo –le sonrió –toca un solo cabello rojizo de ella, y será lo último que harás en toda tu existencia ¿lo comprendes?

El hombre hizo sonidos extraños, que le indicó que lo estaba apretando demasiado, así que soltó el agarre. —Pero su padre…

—Ve con él, y dile que digo yo, que Lily Luna Potter está prohibida, y que si tiene alguna duda, puedo ir, y dejarlo claro también para él –sonrió, soltándolo.

—No quiero morir –comentó.

—Bien, tu trabajo ahora es mantenerla a salvo –acomodó el abrigo del hombre –y ten presente algo –se inclinó hasta él, acercó sus labios a la oreja del hombre –tu vida está en manos de esa chica pelirroja, agradéceselo a ella, porque… no me molestaría matarte en este instante –le sonrió ante la cara de terror.

Scorpius se giró hasta la casa una vez que el hombre se alejara corriendo, suspiró cansino, él sin duda adoraba su trabajo, no podían culparlo por ello, pero si había algo que adorara o amara más que eso, era a la pelirroja.

Tenía que ser un buen hombre, uno digno de una persona como ella, ser el hombre que ella amaba, pero fingir serlo era agotador, cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de ella sujetándolo de las mejillas, pidiéndole, suplicándole que no los asesinara, que fuera compasivo.

Pero hacer de un demonio algo bueno, era lo complicado.


	5. Oportunidad.

La pelirroja avanzó de forma tranquila por aquel pasillo, no comprendía como era que había llegado hasta ahí, estaba a unos largos minutos de distancia de su ruta habitual, posiblemente había avanzado tan ensimismada que no había prestado atención a la desviación tan larga que tomó, observó el patio enorme en el que terminó.

Tenía la extraña sensación de que en algún momento, en aquel centro donde se erguía un busto de una persona que no reconocía, solía estar una hermosa fuente, y todo el asfalto a su alrededor, anteriormente eran flores adornando aquello, si bien no podía decir que la mejora era mala, tampoco usaría la palabra “mejora” para lo que hicieron.

Se acercó curiosa al rostro de la mujer, no podía decir que era hermosa, era una mujer con un rostro bonito, pero bastante común, al menos para ella, tampoco podía comprender como alguien quitaría la belleza que las flores y la fuente otorgaban a aquel lugar, para colocar a esa mujer extraña.

Estiró la mano, para tocar aquel rostro común, una sombra a su costado se movió, así que se alejó tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron, se llevó una mano al pecho cuando encontró a una mujer observándola.

—Lamento mucho haberte asustado –sonrió.

—No, no, lo siento, no sé ni siquiera donde estoy, todo lo que sé es que seguramente es propiedad privada, en serio, no era mi intención ingresar a tu propiedad.

—Ah, pensé que eras mi cita –admitió divertida la mujer.

—No, lamento las inconveniencias, yo…

—Descuida, aunque sí es una propiedad privada, también tiene función de asociación –restó importancia.

—Ah, ya veo, disculpa –soltó apresurada –siento si te incomodo, pero ¿quién es la mujer? –Volvió a observar el busto.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que la mujer sonriera, era joven, si acaso treinta y tantos, Lily volteó, se tensó cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy.

—Lamento la tardanza –murmuró, desde su lugar a unos metros de Lily.

—No te preocupes –restó importancia la mujer –como cada año, desde hace años, el día de hoy no tengo nada que hacer, es mi único día libre al año –sonrió.

—Me alegra escuchar eso –admitió en un tono encantador, con una sonrisa que Lily creyó que iba dirigida a ella, aunque fuese pequeña y apenas si se notara.

—Entonces, sigamos nuestro camino –se giró a Lily –ha sido un gusto charlar contigo unos momentos ¿nos vamos? –Estiró su mano a Scorpius.

—Vayamos –admitió él, un poco entusiasta.

Lily frunció el cejo, bastante desconcertada, se le hacía bastante extraño que se encontrara con Scorpius Malfoy en un lugar como ese, si se suponía que era una asociación, quizás ahí conseguía a sus víctimas, pensó la joven.

—Por cierto, su nombre era Iolanthe Peverell, mi antepasada.

—El alma más hermosa sobre la tierra –comentó Scorpius –y sin mencionar que la mujer más bella del mundo.

Ella hizo un mohín, como dando a entender que no pensaba igual, sobre la belleza de la mujer, logrando que el rubio entrecerrara los ojos, dedicándole una mirada intensa, incomodándola, de nuevo.

—Perdón una vez más por entrar sin permiso –se disculpó la chica.

—No dijiste nada del lugar –la detuvo Scorpius, logrando que su piel se enchinara ante aquel cuestionamiento.

—Es elegante y con buen gusto –avanzó sin darle importancia.

—Podrías ser más específica.

—Quitaron todo lo que le daba vida a esta cárcel –comentó Lily, sin entender su respuesta, así que se alejó, para no continuar su charla con Malfoy.

Scorpius suspiró irritado, se giró a la mujer que le veía con curiosidad, para después sonreír encantada.

—Es ella ¿no es cierto? –Dio pequeños saltos de emoción –la forma en que la viste fue tan intensa, Scorpius.

—Sin duda es ella –comentó –es la primera vez que viene aquí, después de… años –admitió él.

—Pues en realidad se perdió, o eso fue lo que dijo.

—Las coincidencias con ella no existen, deberías saberlo –comentó, observando aun hacia la entrada.

—Deberías ir tras ella, no queremos que ese vuelva a ganarte ¿o sí?

—Creo que debería dejarla en paz, eso es lo mejor para los dos.

La mujer observó al hombre, sin duda no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo repetía como un mantra, para convencerse de que era lo mejor ¿para quién? No lo sabía.

—Si él la encuentra…

—Ya la encontró, solo un poco antes que yo.

—Lo cierto es que no sé lo que es amar a alguien en cada vida, como tú a ella, o como ellos lo hacen, pero si en cada una, te has dado por vencido, y dejado que él la tenga, entonces…

—M—

Avanzó tranquilo por su apartamento hasta la puerta, la insistencia en los golpes, le impidió seguir pretendiendo que no estaba, se asomó por la mirilla, y lo único que pudo ver fue una melena de un rojo intenso, así que se alegró de que hubiese insistido en que le abriera.

—Lamento hacerte esperar –comentó en un tono tranquilo.

—Me alegra mucho que sí estés en casa.

La chica se arrojó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo por un momento, pero se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos y a estrujarla más contra él, estaba temblando, y quiso pensar que era por el frío.

—Ven, te prepararé un té, para que entres en calor.

—No es lo que necesito para entrar en calor –musitó.

La sonrisa se colocó automáticamente en su rostro. —Bueno…

— ¿Tienes whisky, tequila o ginebra?

Él soltó una risa divertida, asintió con el mismo buen humor y avanzó hasta un gabinete de la cocina, la chica lo siguió, como si estuviese en su propia casa, o en la de un amigo muy cercano.

—Dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Me encontré con Scorpius Malfoy –admitió, Ted bajó la mano y se giró hasta la pelirroja, su cara dejó muy en claro que no le agradaba.

—Se suponía que te dejaría en paz ¿no?

—Al parecer, él es conocido de la mujer en donde me perdí.

—No comprendo ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió realmente?

—Bueno, en un momento me di cuenta que no iba en mi ruta habitual, así que terminé en un jardín o al menos solía serlo –murmuró –la mujer me dijo que era una asociación –se encogió de hombros –él llegó, al parecer tenían una cita.

—Y por el tono en que lo dices, eso te desagrada.

—Claro que me desagrada ¿tengo que repetirte que creo que él tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurrió con Billy? –Elevó las cejas.

—Aún no han encontrado a Billy ¿qué crees que le pasó? –La interrogó –quieras o no, Lily, él está obsesionado contigo ¿por qué le haría algo a tu mejor amiga?

—Dime algo ¿Por qué dijiste que son familia lejana?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo –informó, girándose para bajar una botella de ginebra.

—Me confundes ¿sabes? No puedes dejar de ser familia lejana de la noche a la mañana ¿son familia realmente?

—Hace como un siglo, sí.

—Edward, por favor –suplicó.

—Su abuela y mi abuela, eran hermanas.

—Hermanas, eso significa que tu padre y su…

—Mi madre y su padre, eran primos hermanos.

—Eso los hace a ustedes primos segundos ¿no es así?

Ted frunció el cejo, claramente irritado por el ser relacionado con Scorpius, le extendió la copa a Lily y se alejó rumbo a la sala, sentándose en el sofá, sin contestar la duda de la chica,

—Entonces, tú…

—No –soltó irritado, observándola –como ya te dije, eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo, ahora no…

—Ted –la joven avanzó hasta él, sentándose en su regazo, de forma inconsciente –no tengo pruebas, pero sé que él está involucrado en la desaparición de Billy –Ted le quitó el vaso y se estiró a colocarlo en la mesa de centro.

—Te estás obsesionando con él –informó serio.

—Eso no es cierto, tú lo dijiste, él está obsesionado y la única manera en que yo pueda tenerle en mi radar, es estando involucrado en algo así –informó –necesito encontrar pistas.

La joven sonrió divertida cuando terminó recostada sobre el amplio sofá de piel color blanco; con Ted sujetándola de las muñecas y colocadas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Bien, pero primero ¿te parece si nos distraemos un poco?

—Me alegra que entendieras que no vine aquí por las pistas, y no quería ese trago para entrar en calor –comentó sonriendo.

—No necesitas pretextos para venir aquí, ni para estar conmigo, Lily –musitó.

La mano derecha de Ted descendió en una suave caricia por el costado de la pelirroja, mientras sus labios se unían en un suave beso, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos, el calor que despedía el chico le agradaba de sobremanera.

Un fuerte golpe en el vidrio de la ventana los hizo separarse de forma rápida; Lily se puso de pie y avanzó hasta donde la marca de una mano estaba, se asomó solo para recordar que el apartamento de Ted, estaba en lo alto de un edificio de diez pisos, tragó saliva, ya que no había balcón en el sitio donde estaba el golpe.

—Pero… ¿cómo? –Cuestionó temerosa.

—Al parecer se activó antes de tiempo –refunfuñó el hombre, rodeándole la cintura desde atrás y besándole el cuello –era una broma para un amigo.

—También te asustaste –informó ella, observándolo por el reflejo.

—Bueno, no me acordaba, estaba perdido en tu cuerpo –hizo un mohín.

—M—

El cielo estaba iluminado por miles de pequeñas lucecitas, unas desvaneciéndose y otras cayendo sobre las personas que transitaban tranquilamente sin percatarse de aquello, la mirada gris se posó en una joven que atravesaba la calle, el brillo en su bufanda seguía ahí, sin desvanecerse, así que sonrió divertido.

Tendría un poco de diversión; estaba enfadado por haber visto a Lily con Edward Lupin, era algo que jamás le gustaba ni ver, ni saber, y tenía que estar acostumbrado, a lo largo de sus vidas, era obvio que entre ellos ocurría eso, pero no podía evitar que la sola idea lo trastornara por completo.

La joven pasó a su lado, corriendo apresurada, y por estar en sus cavilaciones, la dejó pasar, sin interrumpir su camino, se odiaba ¿cómo un demonio como él podía llegar a sentir una debilidad como esa? Lily Potter tenía la habilidad de poder hacer de él lo que deseara, pero era, principalmente, porque él le había dado ese poder.

Y sin importar la vida en la que estuviesen, ella jamás se deshacía de él, pagaba su amor de esa manera, ya que no podía amarlo, simplemente, le dejaba vivir, con la esperanza de que en la siguiente vida, pudiese conquistarla, hacerle amarlo.

Y vida, tras vida, siempre fracasaba.

Su alrededor se puso borroso, y cuando desvió la vista hasta la construcción frente a él, la pelirroja iba llegando, así que sin detenerse un momento a pesar, evitó que abriera la rejilla para entrar a su casa.

—Hola, Lily –soltó en un tono bajo –tengo curiosidad ¿qué hacías esta mañana en ese sitio?

—Es algo que no te interesa –murmuró, pretendiendo estar irritada, pero retrocedió temerosa, en contradicción.

—Desde luego que me interesa, mi familia ha sido benefactora de esa asociación, y jamás te había visto ahí.

—Así que estabas ahí para darle dinero.

—Algo así –sonrió.

—Claro, alguien tiene que proporcionarte a tus víctimas ¿no es así?

—Lupin habló de más ¿no es así? –Bufó.

—Teddy ¿él qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Ah, es que no te lo dijo –sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos, en una sonrisa perturbadora para Lily.

—Que son primos segundos, sí, lo dijo –admitió.

—Bueno, ciertamente sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, esos dos debían odiarse de tal manera como para negar su parentesco de esa forma tan insistente.

—No importa que tan mal te caiga un miembro de tu familia, no puedes negar el hecho de que son familia.

—Es que no somos familia –hizo un mohín de nuevo.

—Bueno, quizás sí, lo seamos, pero de una forma bastante retorcida ¿quieres saber por qué?

—No, lo que quiero saber es qué hiciste con Billy? –Soltó.

—Lo lamento, no conozco a ninguna Billy ¿tendría qué? –Comentó en un tono burlesco.

—No sé cómo Ted puede creer que me fijaría en una persona tan despreciable como tú.

—En un _Ser_ tan despreciable como yo.

—Eres desagradable –frunció el cejo –y si no vas a decirme lo que hiciste con mi amiga, déjame en paz.

—Tendría que hacerlo –admitió –pero es algo que nunca has podido comprender sobre mí, Lily –la sujetó de la mejilla, provocando un escalofrió tan espantoso recorriendo todo su cuerpo –en cada vida lo intento, en serio que lo hago, pero en todas me perdonas –admitió.

La mirada de Scorpius se volvió melancólica, y su pulgar acarició la piel suave de la chica, perdiéndose en sus recuerdos, Lily creyó que aunque la estuviese viendo a ella, era otro rostro y otra mujer la que él veía, alguien que en realidad no era ella.

—Dime ¿por qué siempre eres pelirroja? –Murmuró, dolido.

—Yo no lo elegí, odio ser pelirroja –contestó.

—Es la primera vez que lo odias –admitió –tuviste la oportunidad, y sin embargo la rechazaste –negó –no lo comprendo, Lily ¿por qué? ¿Todas estas vidas no te han sido suficientes? Ya me has castigado lo suficiente, si tanto odias que no pueda dejarte en paz ¿por qué siempre me haces buscarte?

El escalofrió se incrementó en ella, su mano se movió de forma instintiva hasta la mano del chico en su rostro, y lo hizo soltarla, retrocedió un paso más.

—Lily –la voz suave de una mujer los distrajo.

—Ah, pequeña Ginny –soltó Scorpius con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Disculpa ¿te conozco? –Frunció el cejo la mujer pelirroja.

—No, no, no lo hace, solo soy un poco mayor que Lily –sonrió divertido.

—Claro, van a enfermarse, es mejor que pasen –comentó.

—No, mamá, él no…

—Me encantaría –sonrió encantado –gracias por la invitación –sujetó la rejilla con cierta satisfacción y dio un paso para entrar.


	6. Un Simple Sí.

Lily vio a su madre guiar a ese hombre dentro de su casa, iba interrogándolo de forma tan normal y natural, tan despreocupadamente, aquello no le agradó a la pelirroja, que entró con el ceño fruncido.

Se quedó en la puerta, cuando vio al chico observando la imagen colgada a la entrada, era ella de pequeña con sus dos hermanos, Scorpius parecía inspeccionar detalladamente aquello, lo vio sonreír después de un instante.

—Nunca hija única –comentó –después de todo, necesitas de alguien que continúe el linaje, ya que no puedes ser tú ¿cierto? –sonrió divertido, casi cruel.

—No sé de qué me hablas –frunció el ceño.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que he te dicho él? –Se acercó a ella –normalmente, tenemos que encontrarnos, para que él lo recuerde ¿ya recuperó sus recuerdos?

—Creo que lo mejor es que te marches de mi casa –informó enfadada.

—Tu madre me ha invitado a pasar –comentó –y… si mal no tengo las cuentas, soy el primer chico que traes a casa ¿no?

—Yo no te traje, tú llegaste solo y…

—Dime ¿desde hace cuánto están saliendo?

—Bueno, Ginny, es una respuesta complicada, yo podría decir que desde el inicio del tiempo, ella te responderá, que no salimos, todavía.

—Yo estoy saliendo con otra persona, mamá –comentó frunciendo el cejo, y empujando a Scorpius para pasar a la sala.

—Compórtate –la regañó su madre –a todo esto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Hyperion Greengrass –comentó.

—Scorpius Malfoy –corrigió Lily.

—No mentí –comentó –a veces uso mi segundo nombre y el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

—Scorpius Malfoy ¿eres de esos Malfoy?

—Los pretenciosos millonarios –hizo una cara de decepción –sí, soy el único heredero de la familia ¿no crees que soy mejor opción para tu hija que ese simple profesor de universidad?

La mirada chocolate de Ginny se posó en su hija, con una mueca de sorpresa, la joven sonrió, incómoda porque su madre se entrara así de su relación con Ted, que si bien no era formal, bueno, ya había dado un gran paso en eso.

—Iré a poner agua para el té –comentó la mujer, enfadada –con permiso.

—Ella me agrada –admitió –no siempre tus madres me agradan, me recuerda a alguien, aun no sé a quién –murmuró.

—Vete de aquí, no sé lo que intentas…

—Aparte de que seas mía, tanto como yo soy tuyo, no mucho.

—Eso jamás ocurrirá ¿lo escuchas?

—Ciertamente, hace ocho vidas que no pasa –admitió, decepcionado.

—Nunca va a pasar, sácalo de tu cabeza ¿te queda claro?

—Tenerte junto a mí, ciertamente es algo que nunca saco de mi cabeza, aunque en este momento pudiese romper el ciclo que te une a él –admitió –en cada vida, me enfrento a esta difícil decisión, dime ¿tú qué harías en mi posición? _¿Destruirías algo perfecto para hacerlo hermoso?_

Lily lo observó, sus ojos realmente mostraban esa duda, no confiaba en absoluto en él, pero cada que lo veía, podía sentir que había una gran indecisión en su persona.

—Sólo dímelo, pídelo y lo haré, no hay nada que no haría por ti, absolutamente nada, he sacrificado todo por ti, absolutamente todo.

—Yo nunca te he pedido nada –murmuró enfadada –puedes hacer lo que quieras de tu vida, Scorpius, a mí no me interesa.

—Entonces dilo, muy en el fondo sabes las palabras, si realmente no estás haciendo esto para torturarme, dilo –la retó.

—No sé en qué fantasía vives, pero deberías dejar de drogarte.

Scorpius retrocedió, y aunque Lily pensó que se marcharía, no lo hizo, se sentó tranquilo en el sofá, justo a tiempo cuando la madre de la chica apareció con una bandeja.

—Por cierto, es una casa encantadora –informó Scorpius.

—Bueno, supongo que en comparación con tu mansión, esto parece un establo –murmuró Ginevra.

—Me gustan los establos –comentó relajado –me trae buenos recuerdos.

Las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron violentamente, no comprendió la razón, la mirada intensa de Malfoy en ella no podía ser la razón, una sensación pesada en el estómago se incrementó.

—Lily ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, te dejaré con tu invitado, tengo cosas que hacer y si no me apuro…

— ¿Cosas que hacer? –Frunció el cejo Ginny Potter.

—Sí, voy a salir con mi novio –informó.

—Pero ¿A dónde exactamente?

—A la torre de marfil –murmuró despreocupada.

—Hasta donde yo sé, ese lugar es muy exclusivo –murmuró Scorpius.

—Sí, lo es, pero Teddy me dijo que conoce a alguien ahí.

—He de suponer que usó el apellido de su abuela, para conseguir una entrada ¿no es así?

—No lo sé, y no me interesa.

—Dime ¿por qué nunca lo cuestionas? ¿Tanto confiarías tu vida en él?

—M—

Ted rodeó la cintura de la chica al entrar al lugar, algunos de los presentes los observaban confundidos, en esa época, era bastante extraño ver a algún pelirrojo paseando por el lugar, y más uno natural, a quien no le importara el hecho de serlo.

Desde luego que la chica, según había dicho, había intentado cambiar el color de su cabello, pero siempre lucía desastrosa y horrenda, así que a su pesar, había decidido dejarlo de su color natural.

Avanzaron hasta la barra, la chica sujetó su bolso y rebuscó algo, cuando los ojos miel de Ted observó el retrato de la amiga de Lily, la sujetó de la muñeca, atrayéndola a él.

—Dime ¿por qué traes una foto de tu amiga aquí?

—Encontré una pista de que vino a este lugar la noche en la que desapareció, así que voy a preguntarle al chico de la barra si la vio –comentó lógicamente.

—Me pediste que te trajera para investigar una pista –murmuró –dime ¿qué piensas que pasará si realmente alguien aquí le hizo algo?

—No voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, así que no me pidas que lo haga, Ted –pidió.

—Me preocupa tu seguridad ¿no es bastante obvio?

Ella sonrió, se acercó y lo besó suavemente. —Voy a estar bien, tranquilízate.

—No, Lily, por favor, deja que la policía se haga cargo de esto, es su trabajo, no tuyo, no entorpezcas la investigación.

—No hay dicha investigación, acudí a ese detective, para decirle, pero simplemente me ignoró, así que si ellos no hacen nada, lo haré yo, Billy lo haría de ser al revés.

Se alejó de él, se subió sobre el banco y le gritó al chico detrás de la barra, un segundo después, estaba mostrándole la foto, los ojos verdes del tipo se enfocaron en la foto y después en Lily, para terminar negando.

Aquella, sin duda, no era la respuesta que Lily estaba esperando, así que suspiró, sería una noche larga, y no quería ni siquiera pensar, en lo que había ocasionado esa simple pregunta.

—Dijo que no, pero honestamente, no le creo nada –murmuró ella.

—Sí, supuse que no te agradaría la respuesta, obtuvieras lo que obtuvieras –negó.

—Iré a preguntarle al de la limpieza, posiblemente pudieron verla entrando o saliendo del baño, no lo sé, algo, alguien tuvo que verla, las personas no desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo voltear a la chica que observaba desde el gran ventanal que daba al lugar, había visto al cantinero hacer una señal, así que no le sorprendió que alguien fuese a informar sobre lo que andaba mal.

—Lamento molestarla –dijo el chico –pero Balta me ordenó que le informara que hay alguien preguntando por una de las chicas.

—Alguien ¿quién? –Soltó irritada.

Esa noche no quería involucrarse en la recolección, pero si alguien estaba haciendo preguntas, sin duda tendría que matar a esa persona antes de que los chismes comenzaran a moverse.

—La chica de ahí –señaló.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer se posaron en la pelirroja que regresaba del área de sanitarios, su postura cambió, de irritada a incómoda.

— ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? –Investigó.

—No sé, no sé quién sea.

— ¿Dónde está Scorpius?

—Lo desconozco, pero Balta ya hizo el movimiento, al parecer.

La mujer resopló, definitivamente tendría que involucrarse al respecto, si algo llegaba a pasarle, la furia de Scorpius arrasaría con todos, y no podían darse el lujo de todo lo que eso conllevara.

—Dime ¿vino con alguien?

—Sí, un hombre.

—Encárgate de él, yo iré por ella.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, no podía ubicar a Ted, lo había dejado en ese lugar ¿A dónde rayos se había ido? Se giró en su mismo eje, hasta que se topó con una morena de ojos verdes y cara de pocos amigos.

—Escuché que estabas haciendo preguntas, acompáñame, voy a darte información –ordenó.

Lily mordió el cebo tan fácilmente, siguió con dificultad a la joven que entró a una puerta que parecía de servicio, había al menos unas quince puertas en hileras dobles y al final, una escalera, no se detuvieron hasta que estuvieron en la parte de arriba.

La vista al bar era privilegiada, y las luces neón le daban otro aspecto desde ese punto, se acercó para buscar desde ahí a Ted, pero no lo encontró.

—Dime ¿cómo es que te dejaron pasar?

—Mi novio, al parecer tiene una familia influyente ¿si es un lugar tan exclusivo, cómo es que hay gente tan común aquí? Digo, no todos ellos pueden ser hijos de magnates ¿o sí?

—Dime, niña ¿por qué viniste aquí?

—Mi amiga vino a este bar hace un tiempo –le mostró la imagen de Billy –ha estado desaparecida desde entonces y…

—Y estás jugando a la detective ¿no es cierto? –Sonrió.

—Solo quiero saber ¿qué pasó? ¿Salió con alguien de aquí? –Su rostro se descompuso en desesperación –por favor –suplicó.

La morena se acercó, con paso seductor hasta Lily y sujetó un mechón pelirrojo, jugó con él, al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a ella, bastante traviesa.

—Puedo darte toda la información que quieres, si estás dispuesta a pagar un simple precio –murmuró sonriendo –es muy pequeño, solo un pinchazo, no lo notarás.

—Y-Yo… bueno, no…

—Si dices que no, significa que no te importa mucho encontrar a tu amiga ¿o sí?

La mirada de Lily se perdió en la de la mujer, era una sensación familiar, pero no recordaba en donde la había sentido, se sentía como hipnotizada, quería negarse, pero algo en su cabeza susurraba que aceptara.

—Dime ¿no quieres esa información?

—Yo…

—Sólo di que sí, y te llevaré con tu amiga en este instante.

Lily se sobresaltó cuando un golpe se escuchó a su costado, retrocedió cuando Scorpius Malfoy entró al lugar, con una cara de pocos amigos, la mujer a su lado simplemente sonrió, con cierto desdén.

—El interrogatorio terminó –ordenó.

—No te enojes conmigo, cariño –sonrió la morena –no dejes tus juguetes regados sino quieres que nadie más los use –acarició la barbilla de Lily –si me necesitas, sabes dónde buscarme, primor, un simple sí, y sabrás todo –la pelirroja sintió que le dio algo, así que lo sujetó con fuerza.

La mirada amenazante de Scorpius no se quitó de la mujer hasta que cerró la puerta, avanzó hasta ella, apresuradamente, así que Lily retrocedió tan rápido como pudo, la palma de su mano libre se pegó al cristal a su espalda.

—Estás bien –la sujetó de la mejilla –cielos, estás bien –pegó su frente a la de ella y acarició su nariz con la suya.

—Oye ¿podrías alejarte un poco? –Murmuró –me incomodas.

—Te dije que no te acercaras a este lugar ¿no es así?

—Yo no sigo tus órdenes –bufó, empujándolo con ambas manos.

La chica avanzó hasta la puerta. —Lupin está afuera, esperándote.

No le dijo nada, simplemente salió apresurada, corriendo tan rápido como podía, observó a Ted, y lo abrazó fuertemente, éste no dijo nada, se limitó a confortarla.

—V—

_Una fuerte punzada le atravesó, lo último que recordaba era olfatear el frasco que esa mujer le dio, y ahora eso, su ropa estaba llena de fango, hacía frío, su cabello pelirrojo caía sobre sus hombros en ondas espesas y rojas, levantó sus manos, temblaban por el frío, pero las sortijas que llevaba en casi todos los dedos y las pecas salpicadas en ellas le hicieron saber que realmente no era ella, posiblemente estaba soñando._

_Se giró asustada cuando un ruido sordo se detuvo atrás de ella, observó el enorme caballo negro y un hombre se bajó con una agilidad casi inhumana, su ropa solamente la había visto en películas o libros antiguos, cuando se detuvo frente a ella, lo reconoció de inmediato; era Scorpius Malfoy._

_No era un hombre que se le pareciera, era él, sabía que era él, cerró los ojos cuando la sujetó de la mejilla y unió sus frentes como hacía unas horas atrás en aquel bar, acariciando su nariz con la de él, en un gesto cariñoso._

_—Por favor –suplicó –por favor –repitió._

_—No, no lo digas –contestó él._

_—Scorpius –musitó, el miedo la inundó por completo al ver sus ojos plata –te lo suplico, por favor, no lo hagas._

_La mano del rubio se cerró en su garganta, avanzó un par de pasos, empujándola, ella lo sujetó de la mano, y se removió, buscando liberarse de aquel agarre._

_—Te buscaré de nuevo, en la próxima vida, y serás mía, te lo juro, mía y no de él, hasta entonces, muérete._

_Sintió la mano del chico soltar su cuello, y la empujó, perdió el equilibrio, y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo vio de pie en aquel risco, viéndola caer a su muerte, como si nada._


	7. Verlos.

Se incorporó aterrada, muchas veces antes había tenido esa sensación de caer a la nada, pero jamás como esa vez, nunca siendo empujada a la nada por alguien que decía que jamás la lastimaría ¿Qué tendría que pensar en ese momento?

Observó el frasco vacío a un lado, observó a su alrededor, extrañamente se sentía observada, y aquella sensación le ponía los pelos de punta, se levantó temblorosa de la cama, olisqueó de nuevo, pero el olor era tenue, así que lo arrojó a la basura.

Se tambaleó todo el trayecto a la ducha y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caerse, esa sensación de desolación no la había abandonado, su pecho dolía y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Se recostó en la cama una vez que salió de su ducha, se sentía bastante agotada, y su cabeza dolía cada que recordaba aquel sueño tan extraño, pero ¿por qué soñaría con Malfoy? Y más en aquella situación, ella suplicándole por su vida.

_“Sin duda jamás lo has conocido bien ¿cierto? Él jamás va a alejarse de ti, no hasta que logre matarte; y creo que lo sabes”._

El solo recuerdo de las palabras de Ted lograron que su respiración se agitara de nuevo, un sudor frío se apoderó de ella, ¿a eso se refería Edward cuando dijo eso?

“ _Te buscaré de nuevo, en la próxima vida, y serás mía, te lo juro, mía y no de él, hasta entonces, muérete”._

¿Aquello había pasado realmente?

El recuerdo del rostro de Scorpius observándola caer al abismo, sin inmutarse ni un solo instante, sus suplicas no habían funcionado de nada, las había ignorado.

¿Qué ocurría realmente?

“ _te lo suplico, por favor, no lo hagas”._

¿Había alguna posibilidad de que aquello no significara nada? Que eso simplemente era un sueño y nada más.

Negó, las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarla, su cuerpo se sacudía a causa del llanto de no poder comprender nada de todo aquello, escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de su madre a lo lejos, pero todo se puso borroso de nueva cuenta.

—V—

_El viento meció los cabellos castaños de la mujer, hacía calor, así que la joven agradeció aquello, cerró los ojos para sentir la brisa fresca, sonrió encantada._

_Abrió los ojos, solo para percatarse que estaba siendo observada por dos hombres al otro lado de la plaza, sin embargo, los ojos azules de la pecosa joven, se enfocaron solo en uno de ellos, que le sonrió._

_No necesitó invitación o insinuación, cruzó la plaza rápidamente hasta quedar de pie frente a ella, le bastó con mirarlo a los ojos, para que sintiera como ese vacío se llenaba._

_No podía encontrar duda alguna, él era lo que siempre había esperado, la sensación en su pecho no podía estar equivocada, nunca antes lo había sentido._

_—Se ve hermosa –comentó, en un tono afable el chico._

_—Tengo la sensación de que te has tardado demasiado en encontrarme –contestó, con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar._

_La joven fue jalada del brazo por su criada, arrastrada todo el camino hasta su casa, sin darle tiempo a que él contestara, pero con la sensación de que su vida estaba entrelazada a él._

_Se despertó cuando escuchó ruido en el patio, la luz de la luna no iluminaba tan bien, aun así, decidió salir, los arbustos se movían y no era por el viento, alguien le cubrió la boca para ahogar su grito, y la hizo girar, para que quedara frente a él, el chico de la plaza, pegó su frente contra la de ella, en un gesto cariñoso, acariciando su nariz con la de él, y la besó, sin aguardar un instante, unió sus labios con los de ella, como si la vida se le fuese en ello._

_—Te he buscado, sin saber que lo hacía –comentó, agitado._

_—Llegaste, que es lo importante –sonrió dulce._

_El joven la sujetó fuertemente contra él, lo más cercano a ellos eran las caballerizas, se deshizo rápidamente de su fino camisón, y sus labios se pegaron a su cuello, descendiendo por su cuerpo fino y delgado, su olor era tan delicioso, enredó los dedos en los cabellos castaños, se bajó los pantalones y sin esperar un momento más, la tomó en ese lugar, nada más importaba, sin importar nada, ella siempre sería suya y él de ella. En cualquier vida, en cualquier tiempo, eso jamás cambiaría._

—M—

Scorpius gruñó cuando los cuchicheos no cesaron, observó a la primera persona cerca de él, que se tensó, lo había despertado de un sueño bastante agradable, y todos sabían que podían ser castigados por hacer algo como aquello.

—Lo lamento, señor –comentó el hombre –pero… Lucinda me ha comentado que la chica ha sido llevada a un hospital.

Frunció el cejo, eran las nueve de la mañana, la noche anterior la había visto marcharse bien con Ted Lupin, ¿qué había podido pasar de camino a su casa?

Todo a su alrededor se volvió opaco, en un instante, el edificio de Edward Lupin estaba frente a él, gruñó cuando escuchó al hombre hablar por teléfono.

—Sí, gracias por… ¿qué demonios haces aquí? –Bufó al verlo –mejor ¿cómo demonios entraste? –Lo interrogó –no, no, no es con usted, lo lamento, hablaré más tarde –colgó.

—Dime ¿Cuántas memorias has recuperado ya? –Cuestionó, acomodándose los gemelos de su camisa.

—Ah, quieres saber si le dije a ella que la reencarnación es real.

—Fue ingresada esta mañana al hospital, tiene una crisis, así que supongo que fue el shock de recordar alguna de sus vidas pasadas.

—Es bastante sensible, sí…

Scorpius lo sujetó del cuello, de forma violenta, su rostro se había transformado en una mueca de furia y sus ojos brillaron como plata líquida, acercó al chico hasta él.

—Sabes lo que significa que ella recuerde ¿no es así?

—Sí, cientos de vidas donde ha sido asesinada por ti ¿es por eso que no quieres que recuerde? –Se burló –deberías dejarla en paz.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado –respondió.

—Claro, porque recuerdo que ella se creyó tus palabras que la dejarías en paz, sin embargo, estás aquí, con más información que yo, que soy su alma gemela, el amor de sus vidas.

Scorpius tensó la quijada por tener que escucharlo decir eso, sin importar cuanto luchara, no podía evitar aquello.

—No importa en cuántas vidas la mates, Scorpius, ella no va a amarte, no realmente, no sino la engañas y lo sabes, pero elegiste ser millonario en esta vida, no contaste que no le agradarías y que la encontraría primero, sin saberlo.

El rubio soltó a Lupin, bastante irritado, no podía hacer mucho ahora que ellos se habían encontrado, claro que matarla siempre era una opción, a la cual acudía solo en desesperación.

—Bueno, vida tras vida, y jamás han dejado vida atrás ¿no? –Se burló –pero claro, no le dijiste eso ¿o sí?

—Eso no te interesa –contestó enfadado.

—También ¿tengo que recordarte que ella sí ha sido mía en muchas vidas? –Negó –era feliz estando conmigo…

—Pero jamás plena, hasta que me encuentra –le informó –puedes usar tus trucos baratos, tus encantos asquerosos para atraer a las personas, pero jamás surte efecto cuando su alma gemela aparece, ese bonito hechizo captor, se desvanece.

—Aun sabiendo que ganarás, siempre intentas alejarme ¿a qué tienes miedo? –Se burló.

—A que rompas el ciclo –admitió –puedo tolerar que ella esté contigo en algunas vidas, por un tiempo, pero no puedo soportar la idea de no volver a encontrarla en otra vida.

—No voy a romper el ciclo –informó –también me conformo con tenerla por un tiempo, en unas pocas vidas, siempre me he conformado con las migas de amor que ella decide darme.

—Tu propia naturaleza hace que pierdas el control, y termines con su vida, Scorpius –negó –te he visto miles de ellas arrebatarla de mis brazos, no me pidas que confíe en ti, sabiendo que debajo de esa cara y esa piel, solo hay un monstruo asqueroso y ruin, obsesionado con un alma, que no le pertenece y jamás será suya.

—He amado esa alma desde el momento en que fue creada –informó Scorpius.

—Sí, para tu desgracia, esa alma y yo, somos una misma, divididas, diseñadas a encontrarse en cada momento desde el instante en que fuimos enviados a una vida terrenal –negó –los de tu clase, están condenados a la nada, al vacío, al olvido, por eso, ella siempre te olvida, en cada vida, y en algunas, ni siquiera te recuerda, sin embargo, como ahora, te aborrece.

Scorpius le dio la espalda a Ted, dando por terminada la charla, no importaba lo que dijera, él siempre terminaría perdiendo, no importa cuántas batallas hubiese ganado, Ted Lupin, siempre ganaba la guerra.

—Si no quieres perderla en esta vida, más te vale que ella no recuerde nada más ¿te queda claro?

—Yo no he intervenido en eso, por el contrario, tampoco quiero que recuerde las veces que ha perdido todo, por culpa de alguien como tú, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—Bien, porque realmente es hermosa, y en esta ocasión, realmente no quiero matarla, quiero verla llegar al final de sus días, y morir de forma tranquila, como algunas otras veces.

—M—

La pelirroja le sonrió cuando lo vio llegar con un ramo de flores, no dijo nada, pero notó un extraño brillo en su mirada olivo, Edward la besó, suavemente, acarició el dorso de su mano, de forma cariñosa, como siempre lo hacía, en cada vida, para darle tranquilidad.

—Malfoy me dijo que estabas aquí –comentó.

—Malfoy ¿Scorpius Malfoy? –Frunció el cejo –pero ¿cómo rayos?

—Bueno, supongo que ya no le creerás cuando te diga que…

—Ted, ¿crees en la reencarnación? –Se burló –pero que digo, eres profesor de filosofía, supongo que la respuesta es…

—No –contestó en tono seco –algo como eso no es cierto, es solo para mitigar el miedo a la muerte, nada más.

—Tuve un sueño, en ese sueño yo no era yo, pero Scorpius Malfoy sí era Scorpius Malfoy –habló, con la vista perdida –supliqué por mi vida, pero él simplemente me lanzó por un risco –observó a Ted, que estaba tenso, observando a otro lado –creí que era un sueño, pero recordé aquella charla, donde me dijiste que él no dejaría de buscarme hasta matarme ¿qué es lo que está pasando, Teddy?

—Que alguien te drogó, cariño, solo eso.

Lily asintió, aceptando la explicación, pero… tanto él como el rubio, siempre decían comentarios refiriéndose a ellos como en otra vida, en cientos de vidas atrás, pero ahora ¿simplemente la habían drogado?

—Descansa –murmuró él –me quedaré aquí, velando tú sueño –acarició su mano, Lily sonrió, sintiéndose a salvo.

Cerró los ojos, el cansancio hizo que poco a poco se fuese quedando dormida, pero justo cuando estaba en ese punto, para perderse en el sueño profundo, la imagen de esa mujer morena dándole ese frasco llegó a su mente, como un pequeño flashback.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Ted, alarmado, cuando se incorporó de forma rápida, como si el aire le faltara.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien –comentó.

Observó el lugar, la luz estaba encendida, así que tenía un rato dormida y ella que pensó que apenas estaba cerrando los ojos.

—Tus padres fueron por algo de comer, no tardan en regresar.

—Perdón, no era mi intención…

— ¿Qué conociera a mis suegros en una situación así?

—Ni siquiera somos novios –sonrió.

—Creí, mientras me tenías en ti, que ya lo éramos –sonrió.

—Ah, en ese caso, lo somos –sonrió y lo besó.

—X—

Lily entró a aquel lugar, por extraño que pareciera, la dejaron pasar sin pedirle identificación ni nada, siguió el camino que le había hecho recorrer la mujer la otra noche, y subió, sonrió al encontrarla sentada en el amplio sillón de terciopelo verde.

—Ah, de nuevo ¿Scorpius sabe que estás aquí?

—Necesito que me des lo que sea que me diste la otra noche –comentó.

—Vaya –se puso de pie lentamente –no pensé que realmente la consumirías ¿te gustó el viaje, pelirroja?

— ¿El viaje? –Cuestionó.

—No lo tomes a mal, ese es mi trabajo aquí –se lamió el labio superior –ya sabes, te hace recordar cosas que viviste en otras vidas, así los distinguimos.

—Nos distinguen –comentó confundida –no comprendo ¿a quienes?

—Ah, es que realmente no te ha dicho nada ¿tanto le importas realmente? ¿Cómo para mantenerte a ciegas, y no veas venir cuando te mate? –Se burló.

—Dime de una vez ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—La torre, es un lugar de congregación de almas –informó –muchas son normales, del montón, sin chiste, hay algunas otras, más especiales –comenzó a rodearla –almas viejas que han tenido existencias pasadas, son buenas, pero lo que te di, solo funciona en las más específicas y extrañas, en almas con un complemento.

—Yo… no comprendo, absolutamente nada.

—Cuando Dios vuelve a este plano, crea un alma que es dividida en dos al momento de cruzar, las almas gemelas, comúnmente conocidas –hizo el cabello de Lily hacia delante –un alma dividida en dos, que en cada vida está diseñada para unirse, es bastante raro encontrarlas, son regalos sumamente maravillosos de la creación.

Lily tragó saliva ante lo que la mujer le dijo, su respiración se agitó, y por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a creer que había sido una muy mala idea haber ido a ese sitio.

—Sabes, pelirroja, ni Scorpius, ni tu alma gemela, te querían aquí, porque… cuando nos ves, te vemos ¿y sabes qué? Una vez dentro, no puedes salir, y tú, eres un manjar muy delicioso para nosotros.

—Yo… tengo que irme…

—No, no, no tengas prisa, puedo decirte todo desde el momento en que te crearon –susurró en su oído –la razón por la cual, tú, en específico, despiertas tanto interés en nosotros, niña.

—En serio, es mejor que me vaya –sonrió.

—Me encantaría dejarte ir, pero no puedo, todo lo que soy lo impide.

— ¿Lo que eres? ¿Qué es Scorpius?

La morena sonrió. —Kredator.


	8. Sensaciones.

La puerta se abrió suavemente, la mirada gris de Scorpius se posó en el hombre que recién ingresó, puso mala cara, nunca le había agradado, siempre tenía esa expresión de superioridad, a pesar de ser un simple y común humano, se sentó en la silla que indicaba que estaba a la cabeza de aquella reunión.

—Vaya, me alegra que pudieses unirte a nosotros esta vez, Malfoy –sonrió divertido –tu sector me ha estado dando problemas ¿algo que tengas que decir?

—Yo doy órdenes, me limito a eso –respondió como si nada.

—Bueno, si das órdenes, y tus subordinados no te hacen caso ¿qué propones que hagamos? –cuestionó en un tono inocente, que no tenía nada de aquella emoción, estaba disfrutando de aquello.

—Te recuerdo, que si el tratado ha funcionado todos estos años…

—No es precisamente por ti, quizás no seas nuevo en esta organización, pero no eres el eje central, y lo sabes.

—Dejémonos de esto, y mejor dinos, Zabini ¿para qué es la junta?

Tanto Scorpius como Blaise Zabini se giraron al chico sentado al otro lado de la larga mesa, no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, a pesar de que tenía una postura de que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

—Te has unido –comentó Zabini en un tono más suave.

El rubio supuso, que de no haber estado presente, se habría inclinado, hincado y besado la mano y el pie del castaño, que no prestó mucha importancia a nada a su alrededor.

—Como ya lo dije, hemos estado teniendo problemas en unas cuantas zonas de recolección, la principal, en Londres, la de Malfoy.

—Scorpius –pidió el castaño, jugando con una pequeña daga.

—La torre ha estado en regla, sabes tan bien como yo, que no podemos consumir a quien no está señalado.

—Hemos estado viviendo en las sombras por siglos –comentó tranquilo –nosotros no intervenimos, hemos decidido permanecer al margen, como se nos fue indicado, esta sociedad ha mantenido al infierno y a la tierra en un acuerdo equilibrado, nosotros respetamos el libre albedrío de ustedes, humanos –observó a Zabini –y el caos que ustedes brindan –observó a Scorpius –pero ninguno de los dos puede traspasar los acuerdos, o nos veremos involucrados.

—Estuve ahí cuando se hicieron los acuerdos, Miguel, no tienes que recordarme lo que establecen las clausulas.

—Contrario a lo que Zabini recuerda, de sus clases en el vaticano, has estado involucrado en esto desde mucho antes de que se formaran –se puso de pie –pero sino pones un control, tu jefe y yo, tendremos que vernos, y no creo, que después de todo este tiempo, desee pisar la tierra de nuevo.

—Revisaré mi sector –aceptó –y yo mismo regresaré a casa a quienes no cumplan el acuerdo, descuida, Miguel.

—Usa mi otro nombre –corrigió –en el mundo terrenal, respondo a otro nombre, recuérdalo.

—De acuerdo –se burló, pero se limitó a negar divertido.

—Sin embargo, con el derecho que su tratado nos ha dado, tendrás a alguien, supervisando tus pasos, y ten cuidado, por mucho que su cara diga que es un ángel, es feroz, y no se detendrá y matará a aquel que esté fuera de los límites.

—Mientras supervise y no estorbe, me parece bien –aceptó –puede intervenir si ve que algo no va bien, pero no entrometerse.

—Bien –se puso de pie y les dio la espalda –ya debe estar en la Torre, y –le dedicó una mirada sin emoción alguna –dime ¿no encontraste algo más blasfemo que La torre de Marfil?

—Sí, pero creí que eso sería menos molesto.

—Bien, y dale mis saludos a esa alma tuya, cuando la veas.

Scorpius supo que Zabini no pudo ver al castaño desaparecer; porque era un humano, si bien uno no tan común, un humano al final, y para Scorpius todos eran comunes y corrientes.

—Sin importar lo que dijo, estoy a cargo de toda tu unidad, y por lo tanto de las zonas, así que, si no quieres regresar a la caldera donde saliste, mejor haz que todo mejore.

—Se ve que nunca has estado en el infierno –sonrió Scorpius.

—Ustedes, los Kredator, no son más que una ponzoña, el nivel más bajo de la jerarquía, los sirvientes de los sirvientes.

—Puede ser, pero a diferencia de ti, he visto a este mundo nacer y en comparación de ti, lo veré morir.

—Puede ser así, pero yo estaré en un lugar mejor que tú.

La comisura de la boca de Scorpius se elevó, en una mueca de burla que le caló al hombre de piel oscura, él conocía a los hombres así, había vivido muchas vidas, después de todo, conocía lo peor de la humanidad y había visto personas alzarse a la gloria desde la miseria.

—Sabes, pediré que me dejen torturarte en persona –se puso de pie –ver mi cara, será la mejor de las torturas, no me soportas cinco minutos terrenales ¿qué harás con una eternidad?

Avanzó hasta la puerta, sin prestar mucha atención a la rabieta de Zabini, y no es que le hubiese mentido, muchos de los miembros del vaticano, terminaban en el infierno, muchos conseguían tratos, otros cuantos, no, y se encargaría que a pesar de los dotes de ese tipo para negociar, no encontrara trato alguno para firmar.

—M—

Sin duda la mujer había aprovechado el estupor de Lily para atacarla, porque ahora estaba sobre el suelo, con la chica sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, con su aliento a frutos secos golpeando directamente a su mejilla, su respiración se agitó.

La última vez, él la había salvado.

¿Era por esa razón que cuando cerró los ojos, lo primero que llegó a su mente fue la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy protegiéndola? Soltó un sollozo débil, él la había matado en una vida pasada ¿por qué la salvaría en esta?

El calor que despedía la mujer desapareció en un segundo, abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con Scorpius, pero en su lugar, había otra persona que no pudo ver, ya que le daba la espalda, además, su vestimenta cubría casi todo, para impedir saber si era mujer u hombre.

— ¡Suéltame! –Se quejó la morena.

—No hay ninguna marca en ella, aun así, intentas devorarla ¿puedo saber por qué?

—No hay regulación sobre los divididos, deberías saberlo –bufó.

La tercera persona se giró a Lily, blandió una espada y la envainó, con un ligero movimiento de hombros, su cabello rubio, tan brillante como el sol y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la pelirroja, que se sentó en el suelo, aterrada.

—Técnicamente estás en lo cierto –admitió con desagrado –sin embargo, el encargado de este sector tiene que decidir al respecto, ustedes los Kredator no pueden hacer lo que se les plazca, por fortuna.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa palabra que significaba más de lo que Lily podía comprender, observó a la mujer que sin duda era la encarnación de perfección, parecía un ser sacado de este mundo.

—Guarda eso, me hace sentir incómoda –bufó la morena.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo que Lily se cubriera el rostro ¿por dónde había entrado? Dudaba que el aire acondicionado lograra algo como eso, observó de una chica a otra.

—Ah ¿qué es un Kredator? –Preguntó, azorada.

La puerta del closet se abrió, la figura alta y atractiva de Scorpius Malfoy salió de ese pequeño espacio, un poco irritado, o eso pensó Lily ¿realmente era tan fácil de leer para ella?

—Esos malditos…

Se detuvo cuando vio a la rubia y después a la morena, para después, solo después, observar a Lily, sus ojos grises vagaron de nuevo por el lugar, con la quijada tensa.

—Ah, eres tú a quien decidió mandar –comentó Scorpius, ignorando a Lily –bienvenida a la torre, creí que quedó claro que no estorbarías.

—Estorbar ¿quiere decir que mandaste reclutar al alma dividida?

— ¿Quiere decir que apenas llegaste, interrumpiste a Parkinson de devorar a la dividida? –Cuestionó en tono serio –sin investigar primero la situación.

—No hay forma de que supiera que es una dividida, y cuando llegué, la vi intentando consumirla, no vi la marca, intervine ¿algo de malo?

—Para nada –dio un paso hasta la rubia, que contrario a lo que Lily pensó, no era para nada diminuta –tengo una deuda abierta contigo, puedes pedir lo que quieras, en el momento en que lo desees ¿cuál es tu nombre terrenal?

—McLaggen, Audrey McLaggen.

—Bien –se giró a la morena –creo que deberías volver a casa, Pansy –comentó –el jefe te dejó salir a divertirte, pero no quebrantar las reglas, y lo sabes.

—Antes era más divertido –bufó –tontas reglas.

La morena salió del lugar, nadie dijo algo más, hubo un silencio incómodo, por la mirada que los rubios se dirigieron, Luna supuso que se conocían bastante bien ¿habían tenido un romance esos dos? Porque las vibras eran de ese tipo, cuando te topabas con un exnovio.

—La chica es un problema ahora –habló la rubia –está prohibido que los humanos se enteren de este tratado y de nuestra existencia ¿qué hace una alma tan extraña aquí, preguntando sobre lo que es un Kredator? –Elevó una ceja.

—Tenemos un problema, si crees que ella es un problema –se interpuso Scorpius cuando la mujer sacó su espada –deberías actualizarte, las espadas dejaron de usarse hace mucho, ni siquiera en el siglo XXI se usaban en el mundo de los humanos.

—Incluso tú, eres un bebé para mí –se burló la chica –tu existencia ha sido apenas un parpadeo de lo que ha sido para alguno de nosotros la existencia.

—Sí, son muy viejos, lo sé –se burló –aun así, guarda tu espada y esas alas, o las cortaré, y lo que menos quieres, es ser un caído ¿o sí? –Se burló.

— ¿Alas? –Preguntó Lily, observando de nuevo a la chica.

—Los humanos no pueden verlas –dijo Scorpius para ella.

—Humanos ¿significa que soy humana a pesar de ser una dividida? No comprendo –admitió.

—Las almas solo pueden habitar un cuerpo humano, porque a pesar de ser hechas por energía celestial, son…

—Si fueses especial, verías las alas, niña –cortó Audrey la explicación de Scorpius –ah, claro, claro, Miguel me dijo que tenías una alma humana de juguete.

—Creo que no soy el único que tiene juguetes, algunos de los suyos también –sonrió –ah, es cierto, ahora son caídos ¿no es así?

—Sabes que puedo matarte ¿no es así?

—Si pudieses, ya lo hubieses hecho –se giró a Lily –dime ¿qué haces aquí? Lupin me dijo que me detestabas tanto, que no me buscarías.

—No tiene nada que ver contigo –soltó, pero se puso roja de inmediato.

—Mientes, te conozco, dime ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Quería respuestas, de porqué tuve un sueño, donde apareces tú, empujándome de un risco, mientras te suplico por mi vida.

—Eres como un videojuego, cuando me aburro, te reinicio ¿tiene algo de malo? –Sonrió.

La pelirroja no le creyó ni una sola palabra, posiblemente no estaba siendo honesto por la otra mujer que estaba con ellos en aquella habitación, pero eso no hizo que lo disculpara, se sintió ofendida y humillada, así que avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Espera –la detuvo Scorpius –ya lo dijo Audrey, ya sabes demasiado, y una vez que sabes de nosotros, nosotros sabemos de ti.

—Sí, eso dijo la loca antes de atacarme –comentó.

—Vas a necesitar protección –comentó.

—No te importa –murmuró Lily –deja que alguien más reinicie el juego, tendrás más emoción la próxima vez ¿no?

Azotó la puerta tan fuerte como fue capaz y bajó las escaleras corriendo, pudo sentir la mirada del chico en su espalda, mientras atravesaba el lugar, pero no se atrevió a mirar atrás, ahora, lo único quería eran los brazos reconfortantes de Teddy alrededor de ella.

El viento helado de la calle le hizo relajarse por alguna razón, avanzó tan apresurada como pudo hasta la parada de autobús, mientras más rápido llegara a casa, mejor.

Claro que ahora que Scorpius Malfoy sabía dónde vivía, no se sentía para nada segura, tenía miedo por lo que pudiese hacerle a sus padres, no le habían dicho que eran a ciencia cierta los Kredator, pero su esencia, podía explicar la razón por la cual tenía tanto miedo y precaución cuando se acercaba a ella.

—X—

Teddy sonrió al ver a Lily, esta tenía varios copos de nieve en el cabello, ella pasó de largo ignorando el beso que iba a darle, la observó atentamente, estaba bastante molesta y no entendía por qué.

La chica bufó enfadada dejándose caer en el sofá, observó a su novio y sonrió relajándose un poco, su mueca de confusión lo hacía verse más adorable.

—Me gustaría saber que te puso de tan mal humor –admitió.

—Me gustaría saber qué rayos es un Kredator.

Se tensó de inmediato, la sonrisa en los labios de Lily seguía tan amplia como antes, cuando Malfoy había hablado con él y lo había amenazado con que no le dijera aquello, que no la involucrara, creyó que era para protegerla, pero como siempre, quería quedar como el bueno ante los ojos de la pelirroja, para ganarse su confianza y terminar asesinándola como siempre lo hacía.

—No sé qué es un Kredator –comentó.

—Entonces dime ¿qué sabes de las almas gemelas?

Teddy sonrió y bajó la mirada, aquellas preguntas no eran solo por hacerlas o curiosidad, ella sabía las respuestas, solo estaba probando su confianza.

—En serio no sé qué es un Kredator, ni siquiera creo que ellos sepan lo que son, solo fueron creados, y tengo entendido que son algo así como una clase de demonios, los más bajos de todas las jerarquías.

—Claro ¿y las almas gemelas?

—Lo que tú y yo somos –respondió sentándose junto a ella –tampoco sé mucho sobre eso, solo sé que no importa cuántas vidas tengamos, en cada una de ellas nos encontraremos, y estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—Claro –se burló –dime ¿y cómo sabes que soy yo?

—Solo lo sabes, supongo que te pasó lo mismo, tenías sensaciones al respecto, y normalmente, terminamos en la cama desde el primer momento en que nos vemos y podemos hacerlo.

Ella se sonrojó, recordando la vez que había aceptado a ir a su apartamento, no hacía mucho atrás, habían terminado teniendo sexo apasionado toda la tarde y noche, y sí, en efecto, tenía esa sensación de querer compartir su vida con él, de paz, de felicidad, nunca antes se había sentido tan completa estando con alguien como cuando estaba con Ted. Era muy pronto, pero sabía que estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de él.


	9. Determinación

Un nuevo día había alcanzado a Lily en el apartamento de Ted, la joven se alejó agitada cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar indicando que se le haría tarde para llegar a la universidad, pero su novio continúo besando su cuerpo, enviando inmensas sensaciones de placer.

—Tengo que irme, Teddy –gimió cuando él volvió a adentrarse en ella.

—No es tan necesario, puedes llegar a tu segunda clase –se empujó de nuevo a su interior, arrancando la queja de que tenía que marcharse.

Lily se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose rápidamente, haciéndolo sonreír encantado, era simplemente hermosa, tenerla desnuda sobre él, debajo de él o a su lado, era una sensación inexplicable, estaba loco por ella, no entendía como había pasado todo ese tiempo sin ella.

Se inclinó hasta él, para besarlo mientras las manos del hombre fueron hasta sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos, provocando un gemido en sus labios.

—Te amo –susurró dulce cuando se acomodó junto a él.

—Y yo a ti –se giró hasta ella, besó su frente e hizo que se acurrucara contra él.

—En serio tengo que ir a clases, Ted –comentó, pero cerró los ojos y se acomodó mejor.

La seguridad y el calor que Teddy le proporcionaba era tan fuerte, que la mayoría del tiempo no quería apartarse de él, como esa mañana, por un momento pensó que tendría que ser arrancada de su lado, pero en un instante, recordó algo que le hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

—Vaya, eso es determinación –se burló Teddy, alegre.

—Lo sé ¿no te molesta que use tu ducha, o sí?

—Claro que no, vamos, date una ducha rápida y ve a tus clases.

—Qué bueno es ser maestro, no siempre tienes clases a primera hora.

Lily avanzó hasta la ducha, en ese momento tenía mucha prisa por llegar a la universidad, era una extraña sensación que le oprimía el pecho.

—Luces hermosa –aduló Ted recostado en la cama.

—Vamos, no es momento de adulación –sonrió divertida.

—Yo solo estaba diciendo un hecho real.

—Pues ahora no, Ted.

Fue hasta él, y aunque lo besó apasionada, se alejó rápidamente.

—M—

Se quedó de pie antes de ir directamente a los estantes en busca de los libros que necesitaba, pero el cabello castaño no correspondía a la señora Pince, no podía creer que la universidad había cambiado de bibliotecaria, así que se acercó, pondría a prueba sus conocimientos sobre esa hermosa y gigante biblioteca y la ubicación de sus libros.

—Disculpa –habló unas octavas más arriba, demostrando su irritación.

La persona detrás del mostrador se levantó, no era una mujer, se trataba de un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules y un rostro totalmente hermoso, normalmente hubiese pensado que era un actor o modelo, pero ahora sabiendo el submundo que existía, tuvo que preguntarse si era siquiera humano.

—Lo lamento ¿qué ocurre? –Preguntó él en un tono tranquilo.

—Yo, estoy buscando unos libros –sonrió tontamente.

—Bueno, viniste al lugar correcto –extendió los brazos, para señalar los libros que había a su alrededor.

—Sí, que bueno, por un momento pensé que esto era una bisutería o algo por el estilo.

—Sí, fue un muy mal chiste –admitió el castaño –pero dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Libros de qué tema en específico?

—Ah, bueno, de eso no tengo mucha idea realmente, por eso buscaba a la señora Pince, ella sabe el nombre de todos los libros en esta biblioteca y sobre qué tratan, así que…

—Bueno, podemos comenzar si me dices la temática o el tema de interés que estés buscando –le regaló una sonrisa amable.

Se quedó observando al joven, que mantenía esa actitud servicial, por un segundo recordó las palabras de esa mujer “Si nos ves, te vemos”, ¿ese chico era algo del submundo? Después de todo tenía esa clase de atractivo que solo podía ser sobrenatural, además ¿era casualidad que en cuanto ella se enterara de los Kredator y lo que pensaba ángeles un chico así apareciera como encargado de la biblioteca? Suspiró, posiblemente se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero desde que Malfoy mencionó que iba a necesitar protección, y con todo eso, no sabría que pensar.

—Bueno, realmente no sé en qué categoría esté pero dime ¿sabes algo sobre el término Kredator? –sonrió.

—La verdad es que no ¿es de algún juego o algo de moda? –Frunció el ceño un poco confundido.

—Ehm, no –soltó.

—Ah, es que no quiero parecer ignorante con esas cosas modernas –se llevó la mano al cuello.

La mirada de Lily fue hasta el músculo que incrementó el tamaño, sin duda era un espécimen bastante agradable a la vista, y su actitud amable incrementaba su atractivo, y por alguna razón, creyó que podía confiar completamente en él.

—Pues, posiblemente esté mezclado con algo de los ángeles.

—Ángeles ¿qué tipo de ángeles te llaman la atención? –Sonrió.

—En realidad ninguno, quizás algunos libros sobre almas y ya sabes, reencarnación.

—Posiblemente encuentres algo más general en los libros de religión.

—Genial –sonrió –dime ¿en dónde los encuentro?

—En la biblioteca principal del Vaticano –sonrió divertido.

—No es gracioso, lo digo en serio.

—Después de la guerra de la fe, los libros religiosos fueron quemados por la sociedad civil, así que lo único que queda de libros de religión los encontrarás en el Vaticano, o alguna iglesia clandestina.

—Las iglesias no son clandestinas –sonrió Lily.

—Pero lo único que encontrarás ahí es un lugar para orar, no un libro que pueda usarse para dominar la mente del débil para esclavizarlo mediante su fe.

—Oh –la pelirroja frunció el ceño de nuevo y desvió la mirada al suelo –quizás debí prestar más atención a mis clases de historia.

—Posiblemente debiste –admitió.

—Dime ¿tú prestaste atención a eso en tus clases de historia?

—La historia sobre la guerra de la fe nunca ha sido mi fuerte, lo siento.

—No, está bien –suspiró.

—Posiblemente en algún libro de metafísica pudieses encontrar algo de lo que buscas.

—Dudo que la metafísica hable sobre los Kredator –observó al chico.

—No, pero dijiste que te interesaba eso de las almas y no sé qué más.

—Es cierto –suspiró –dime ¿dónde puedo encontrarlos?

—Sígueme –le sonrió.

El joven salió detrás del mostrador, dejándole ver a Lily que tenía realmente un cuerpo bastante musculoso, sus ojos olivo no se apartaron del trasero del joven hasta que se giró y solo pudo ver otra parte de su anatomía, se puso un poco roja.

—Aquí están, si necesitas ayuda, puedes llamarme, pero no debo abandonar mi lugar de la puerta –sonrió.

—Gracias, en serio.

—Me alegra ser de ayuda –se encogió de hombros.

—La señora Pince hubiese sido de más ayuda, pero bueno ¿qué puedo hacerle?

Se entretuvo buscando entre los libros, así que él se alejó sin perturbar su pronta concentración al respecto de lo que buscaba, ni siquiera se fijó la hora.

—X—

Teddy observó a su alrededor, Lily no estaba sentada con sus amigos, así que decidió buscarla, desde que Scorpius había sido lo suficientemente idiota y traidor como para contarle sobre los kredator, no estaba del todo segura, y menos alguien como ella, con esa mente tan curiosa, su despreocupación y actitud impulsiva.

Cuando recorrió la mayoría de lugares posibles se detuvo, se golpeó la frente y avanzó hasta la biblioteca, ya que él no había podido darle una buena respuesta al respecto de qué eran los kredator y las almas comunes y las almas gemelas, suponía que iría a la biblioteca a buscar en los libros.

Los libros de religión habían sido prohibidos hacía bastantes años, el único lugar donde podían encontrarse era en el Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano, que tenía autonomía completa y un decreto especial que les permite seguir existiendo.

Cuando cruzó la puerta, le extrañó no encontrar a la señora Pince, abandonar la entrada era estrictamente prohibido en la universidad a menos en horario escolar, así que le sorprendió, avanzó hasta el área de estudio, la joven estaba sentada y un chico estaba de pie a su lado, aunque inclinado sobre lo que ella estaba leyendo, su mano estaba sobre el libro, señalando una parte.

—Lily ¿todo bien? –Preguntó serio.

—Ah, Profesor Lupin –sonrió el chico levantando la vista.

—Hola Jarvis –sonrió Ted, tranquilo –se me hizo extraño encontrar la entrada vacía, debí suponer que tu tía no estaría el día de hoy.

—Hasta alguien como ella tiene que descansar –comentó el castaño de ojos azules, en un tono amistoso.

—Suponiendo que sea humana –comentó Ted, haciendo que Lily se tensara ¿en serio? Jamás había pensado en que la señora Pince pudiese ser alguien del submundo.

—Ah, muchas gracias por la ayuda, firmaré la tarjeta para el préstamo de estos libros, ah…

—Jarvis Whisp –comentó, alejándose rumbo al mostrador –y ¿cómo está tu tarjeta?

—Como Lily Luna Potter –comentó.

—Bien –comentó distrayéndose.

La mirada de Ted se posó en la pelirroja, que seguía viendo al castaño con cara de boba, la mayoría de las chicas que conocían a Whisp coincidían que era un tipo agradable y guapo, así que supuso que Lily no sería le excepción.

Que fueran almas gemelas, no significaba que no tenían ojos para nadie más, aun podían encontrar a otras personas atractivas y en algunos casos, sentir cierta atracción, pero Ted no podía entender la razón.

—Cuando saliste de mi cama esta mañana completamente desesperada, pensé que era porque tenías alguna clase de trabajo importante o examen, no esto.

—Vamos, Ted –suplicó –en serio, necesito comprender qué ocurre, por qué tuve ese sueño de Scorpius Malfoy arrojándome a la muerte.

—Lily, lo mejor para nosotros es que nos mantengamos alejados de él y su mundo, eso nos garantizará una vida larga y feliz.

—Claro ¿y quién nos asegura de que él no aparecerá un día y me matará? –Negó –tengo que asegurarme de que eso no pase, ni en esta ni en ninguna otra vida ¿comprendes?

—Quieres matarlo –comentó sorprendido.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el mostrador, Jarvis ya había terminado la tarjeta, así que sujetó el lapicero y firmó, dejando su credencial de estudiante sobre el mueble y salió sin esperar a su novio.

—Se ve que tiene un carácter fuerte –se burló Jarvis.

—Sí, bastante fuerte, es algo que jamás cambia –soltó distraído.

—Dime ¿no es en contra de las normas salir con estudiantes? –Cuestionó el chico, guardando la credencial de Lily.

—Ella no es mi alumna.

—El reglamento establece alumnos y profesores, pero se da a entender que eso aplica aun y cuando uno no de clases al otro.

—Por fortuna, no seré profesor por mucho tiempo aquí.

—Pues buena suerte con ella, Teddy.

El castaño se concentró en hacer los pendientes que tenía, así que él pudo salir de la biblioteca sin decir más y seguir a su novia, pero parecía que había desaparecido, no quiso alarmarse, si hubiese sido algo malo, habría gritado, podía casi jurarlo.

Avanzó tranquilo hasta el edificio central, para encerrarse en el aula de profesores, para evitar que algún alumno lo detuviera con excusas tontas, por lo regular solo alumnos dedicados lo buscaban en aquel lugar.

Ted dio un paso preocupado hasta la pelirroja frente a él, habían estado discutiendo sobre las investigaciones que seguía haciendo, y de la nada se había casi desvanecido, le sonrió dulce cuando la sujetó.

—Me gustan tus brazos, me siento segura –murmuró.

—Lily ¿todo está bien? –Cuestionó.

—Todo bien, estoy bien, quizás me brinqué el desayuno –sonrió.

—Desde hace tres meses ¿cierto?

—Ted, no quiero discutir sobre…

—Tienes que olvidarte de eso, te lo suplico.

—No entiendo ¿por qué? Creí que te dejaría más seguro si realmente nos deshacíamos de él, que no pudiese seguirnos en más vidas.

Él la observó, aunque realmente se veía como una propuesta tentadora, no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuese a funcionar, los Malfoy eran los encargados de los castigos a las infracciones sobre lo que ella estaba buscando.

—Dime ¿no te llama la atención? –Preguntó Lily.

—Sin duda suena como un sueño –aceptó –pero no estoy muy seguro, Lily, es bastante complicado, y sabes que tanto interés en eso, sin duda te traerá problemas.

—Tonterías –sonrió y se alejó de él –tengo que ir a casa.

—Te llevaré, no me confío que llegues a salvo si te vas así, y quiero estar seguro.

—Bien.

Ted observó de vez en cuando a Lily que se fue quedando dormida en el trayecto, una vez que fue hasta la casa de los padres de Lily, regresó hasta la Torre, tenía que hablar con Scorpius, aunque no quisiera hacerlo.

—Vaya, sin duda se está poniendo de moda esto –se burló una mujer, que lo hizo girar.

—Necesito hablar con Scorpius –comentó.

—El jefe está ocupado –se encogió de hombros.

—Es sobre Lily, dile eso y aceptará a verme de inmediato.

La chica tomó su radio y se alejó, no tardó ni treinta segundos en volver.

—Te lo dije –sonrió y avanzó.

—En realidad ha dicho que no le interesa el tema –comentó –que te marches, antes de que autorice que los maten.

—Realmente dudo que él dijera eso –informó.

—Pues bienvenido a la nueva realidad, ahora márchate, chico bonito.


	10. Favor.

Las risas llenaban el lugar, para Scorpius no había sonido más enfadoso que ese, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba pretendiendo ser el hijo perfecto de un matrimonio “perfecto”, la verdad era que era más viejo que esos dos, aunque su aspecto luciera siempre así de joven.

—Y dinos, Scorpie ¿Cuándo vas a casarte? –cuestionó la mujer.

—Bueno, ni siquiera tengo novia –informó.

—Ah, ¿novio entonces?

Scorpius meditó un momento, aunque eso no le desagradaba por completo, la única persona que le interesaba y que siempre era así, era la única con la que se casaría, y eso no pasaría en esta vida, al parecer.

—No estoy interesado en una relación –sonrió amable, y observó a _su padre,_ que le dedicó una mirada seria, para que se comportara un poco mejor.

Scorpius sonrió divertido pero no dijo nada más, se comportó lo mejor que pudo, y revisó su teléfono cuando volvió a encenderse con otro mensaje, la cara de Audrey McLaggen llenó la pantalla cuando dejó los mensajes por llamada, al parecer había aprendido a usar la tecnología demasiado rápido.

—Si me disculpan un momento –se puso de pie y se alejó.

La puerta era de cristal, y sabía muy bien la habilidad de Draco Malfoy en leer los labios, así que les dio la espalda, para poder tener un poco de privacidad.

—Pensé que no me contestarías.

—Ese era el plan, no pensé que lo dominarías tan rápido, para ser honesto, pero dime ¿qué pasa?

—Bueno, un tal Edward Lupin ha estado rondando en la torre, y se regó el rumor de que es un dividido, y ya sabes cómo están tus kredator, y aunque le advirtieron, dijo que no dejaría de venir hasta que hablara contigo.

—Malditos humanos, no los comprendo ¿qué no querían que los dejara en paz? –Bramó –bien, bien, dile que iré a verlo cuando me desocupe.

—Y sobre lo…

Scorpius le colgó antes de que siguiera hablando, sin darle importancia, había estado buscando un pretexto para marcharse, y ahora que lo tenía, había decidido que era una buena opción quedarse tan tarde como se pudiese en esa “reunión”.

Dejó sus cosas en la mesa, eran las tres de la mañana cuando llegó a su apartamento, se acercó al ventanal para poder ver la ciudad a sus pies, había pasado bastante bien el tiempo sin pensar en ella y ahora de la nada, Ted Lupin lo buscaba ¿qué era lo que querían ahora?

Sin duda odiaba a los humanos, siempre tan cambiantes, sino fuese por ella, solo ella y siempre ella, podría hacer las cosas mejor sin restricciones.

—X—

El ruido en la estancia lo hizo gruñir, ni siquiera podía tener un día tranquilo, se vistió rápidamente y salió rumbo a la sala, puso los ojos en blanco cuando se topó con el cabello verde menta de Edward Lupin.

—Déjalo, Bartolomé –musitó Scorpius en un tono cansino.

—Señor, entró a la fuerza, deberíamos alertar…

—Está bien, no volverá a hacerlo ¿o sí?

—Si no me ayudas, sí, hasta que consiga que lo hagas.

—Vete –ordenó a su sirviente que desapareció de inmediato –así que dime, primero me dicen que los deje en paz, y cuando lo hago, vienes tú a acosarme, dime Lupin ¿qué tengo que hacer la próxima vez?

—Es Lily, sabes que yo no te buscaría y que cumplieras tu palabra me agrada, pero ella está mal.

—Es tu asunto –comentó tenso.

—El problema que no, no es mi asunto, es de los tuyos, ha estado investigando cosas que no…

— ¿Alguien la atacó?

—Temo que sí, pero no ha sido de los nuestros, sino de los tuyos, la he estado llevando a revisiones médicas, pero no han encontrado nada en ella y cada vez la veo peor, así que… eres la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarla.

—Bueno, se lo advertí, que si nos ve, la vemos, y que necesitaría protección y se negó –murmuró –así que no vengas a buscar ayuda que ya ofrecí y fui rechazado.

—Scorpius, no hay vida en la que no repitas que eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella ¿qué está pasando en esta?

—Dime, Lupin ¿tan imbécil me crees? Que ya no la siga, no significa que no esté al tanto que ella está buscando la manera de deshacerse de mí, de matarme, y he mantenido a todos alejados de ella, para que pueda seguir su investigación.

—Estás enfadado porque quiere matarte, que dejes de seguirla en cada vida –negó –por eso vas a dejarla morir…

—Dime ¿a quién acudirías si ya me hubiese matado? Pues acude a esa persona y déjame en paz, como yo los dejé a ustedes.

—Gracias por nada en ese caso, y espero que en la próxima vida, te pongas en ese mismo estado y ni siquiera la busques una vez.

En cuanto Ted Lupin salió del apartamento de Scorpius, este apareció en la habitación de la chica, observó a su alrededor, estaba vacío, así que tendría que haber estado quedándose con Lupin, aquella idea lo enfado, pero no dijo nada, sonrió cuando escuchó pasos por el corredor, se sentó sobre la cama y espero a la chica, que dio un gran salto cuando lo vio.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –Preguntó enfadada.

—Lupin fue a buscarme, no creas que no cumplí mi palabra de mantenerme alejado de ti –se puso de pie con una sonrisa.

Verla simplemente le alegraba la existencia, era el ser más hermoso sobre la galaxia, ante sus ojos e incluso así de enfadada le parecía perfecta.

—Traidor –musitó por lo bajo, indignada con Lupin, pero no tanto.

—Dijo que estabas enferma.

—Ah, eso –negó –estoy bien, ahora, puedes marcharte, no es tu asunto.

—Yo le dije lo mismo, pero se puso bastante histérico, así que asumí que era algo bastante serio, por eso vine.

—Puedes marcharte, estoy bien, y no te quiero cerca.

—Me decepciona oírte decir eso –se acercó más a ella, en forma coqueta, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Basta –comentó agitada al sentir su cercanía.

—Ni siquiera he hecho nada, Lily –sonrió.

El aroma de la joven era delicioso, apenas la cercanía le hizo notar que tenía el cabello húmedo, había tomado una ducha antes de que él llegara, estiró la mano y acarició su mejilla, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—Tienes un agotamiento intenso ¿no es así?

—Un poco, nada que no se arregle durmiendo un poco más.

—Algo ha estado drenándote lentamente –le informó –lo que necesitas es que dejes de estar cerca de eso.

—No te ofendas, pero…

—Cariño, si me ofendiera rápido, no te amaría en cada vida –la observó –sobre todo si en una de ellas buscas como matarme.

—Bueno, yo…

—Las investigaciones sobre la fe, son castigados con perpetuidad, deberías saberlo, y sin importar qué tan discreta que creas que lo eres, siempre se sabe.

—Tú lo sabes porque eres un acosador de primera.

—No, porque mi _padre_ maneja ese Departamento en el gobierno.

— _Tu padre_ ¿no se supone que eres algo así como inmortal?

—Bueno, hay reglas que no se pueden romper –admitió, casi hipnotizado por ella.

—Reglas ¿Cómo cuáles? –Interrogó curiosa.

—Dime ¿por qué estás temblando? –se acercó más a ella.

—Lo cierto es que no confío en ti, para nada, además, cuando te acercas demasiado, creo que eres capaz de…

—Has sido mía en muchas vidas ¿por qué en esta vida no sería así?

—Porque amo a Teddy –admitió seria.

—Bueno, en otras vidas has estado conmigo, aunque después te vayas con él, por ese detalle tan insignificante que llamas amor, y aunque te has negado a aceptarlo, sé que en mi cama has disfrutado los mejores momentos que en la de él, pero claro, no quieres herir su orgullo ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Eso no es cierto –se puso roja.

—Dime ¿quieres recordarlo? ¿Al menos una de las veces que has estado conmigo, para que veas que no miento? –Lily se embobó de nuevo, movió el rostro como si fuese a besarla, pero volvió a engancharse en su mirada.

Los ojos olivo de Lily se encontraron con los de él, eran tan bonitos, ese gris casi plata que le hacía sentirse bastante extraña, a veces pensaba que podía perderse en ellos una eternidad.

—Aquí estás –soltó alguien a espaldas de Scorpius.

—Vaya, que inoportuna –se alejó el rubio de Lily –dime ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?

—Bueno, era obvio que estarías con la dividida ¿para eso te buscó su mitad, no?

—Audrey…

Lily se alejó de Scorpius para ver mejor a la rubia perfecta, sin quererlo se observó en el espejo para hacer una comparación rápida, era obvio que no podía competir y lo que la atormentó era ¿ellos tenían algo que ver? Un pequeño sentimiento se agitó en ella, uno bastante diminuto, pero poderoso.

—Deberías irte, los dos, digo –comentó irritada.

—Yo solo lo vigilo –comentó la rubia –así que tranquila, nuestro pasado no interfiere con el tuyo y el de él ¿cierto, Scorpius?

—Vete, Audrey o te llamaré por ese nombre que tanto te desagrada.

—No puedes usarlo y menos delante de un mortal, lo sabes –soltó enfadada.

—Entonces márchate.

—No, los dos se van –soltó Lily, enfadada.

—Bien, pero toma esto, úsalo, para que…

—Eso es… ¿un cristal? –Cuestionó Audrey –y un… ojo.

—Así es –soltó irritado Scorpius –dime ¿puedes largarte? Te veré en mi apartamento en media hora.

—Bien, pero no tardes más de lo que has prometido –bufó la rubia.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación de Lily; en lo que Scorpius se aseguraba realmente que no hubiese nadie más con ellos, gruñó un poco frustrado y la observó atenta.

—Esto es para…

—No lo quiero –soltó enfadada Lily –así que no es necesario…

—Voy a dejarlos aquí –puso un collar y un anillo en la mesa de noche de la joven –el collar es para protegerte, para que ellos no te vean, y el anillo es un ojo de dragón, te permite ver todo lo que está oculto en las sombras, lo que los humanos como tú no pueden ver, pero necesitas usarlo para eso, no sirve de otra manera.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo quiero, gracias –bufó.

—Pues yo ya te dije que voy a dejarlos de todas maneras, es tu decisión si los usas o no, asegúrate de decirle a tu noviecito lo que hice por él y que me debe una.

—Lo hiciste por él –repitió.

—Fue un favor que él pidió, en mi mundo, los favores se cobran muy caros, que lo tenga presente, igual tú, si quieres que te deje en paz, hagan lo mismo conmigo.

—Supongo que la privacidad es para que te acuestes con Audrey ¿no?

—Estás celosa –se burló él.

—Claro que no –se ofendió la pelirroja –yo jamás…

—Es verdad, te dije que te daría un recuerdo de nosotros, ya tuviste uno desafortunado, bueno, te daré uno que te hará arder por un buen rato –negó –mejor dejaré uno tranquilo.

El joven depositó un suave beso en el cuello de Lily y sonrió al alejarse, la observó detenidamente y desapareció frente a los ojos de la mujer, que se quedó un poco enfadada, sabía que él se iba para ver a la perfecta de Audrey.

—M—

Lily permitió que las manos de Ted recorrieran su cuerpo, había ido a verlo la mañana siguiente para reclamarle que acudiera a Scorpius Malfoy por ayuda, pero como siempre las cosas terminaban solucionándose de aquella manera.

Cerró los ojos cuando las manos de su novio fueron hasta sus pechos y besaba sus labios, se relajó completamente, mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse.

Sintió un par de manos sujetarla por la cintura desde atrás, sintió la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas, en un instante estaba siendo arrancada de los brazos de Ted, sintió unos labios suaves colocarse en su cuello mientras la figura se inclinaba un poco para poder besarla y pegar lo más que podía su cuerpo al de ella.

Las manos grandes crearon un propio camino hasta la parte sur de la chica, que era todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento, separó los labios para soltar un ligero gemido cuando sintió la yema de esos dedos adentrarse en sus bragas y presionar un dedo entre sus pliegues, contuvo la respiración cuando los labios abandonaron su cuello y descendieron por su cuello, llevándola al borde del abismo.

—Sé que no puedes dejar de pensar en mí desde anoche –murmuró en un susurro Scorpius Malfoy en su oído.

La pelirroja se alejó abrumada, la mirada confundida de su novio no tardó en hacerse presente, lógicamente no iba a decirle que había estado pensando en Scorpius Malfoy tocándola mientras él lo hacía.

Y es que la noche pasada, había estado teniendo un sueño bastante vívido con él, contrario a lo que había pensado, sin duda la mujer en aquel recuerdo la estaba pasando muy bien entre los brazos de Malfoy.

—Es mejor que me vaya, papá cree que he estado pasando mucho tiempo aquí, mucho más tiempo que en casa.

—Puedes mudarte conmigo ¿qué te parece?

—Suena maravilloso –sonrió –pero primero tienes que…

Lily observó sobre su hombro cuando sintió que alguien los observaba, se sintió traicionada, por un momento pensó que había alucinado a Malfoy tocándola pero ¿qué tal si realmente lo había hecho mientras ella estaba con Ted?

Era un golpe bajo, y vaya que lo creía capaz de hacer eso y cualquier cosa a ese desgraciado infeliz.

—Te llevaré –sonrió Ted –sólo déjame vestirme.

—No es necesario, cariño, te veré luego, papá comienza a odiarte, así que mejor no darle más pretextos para justificarse.

—Bien, pero no me quedo tranquilo.

—Estaré bien, tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, entonces te acompaño a la puerta ¿está bien eso?

—Ya, bien, acompáñame a la puerta –rió divertida.

Ted le puso su chaqueta sobre los hombros, aún estaba haciendo frío y no quería que se enfermara más de lo que ya se veía que estaba, seguía enfadado porque no había dejado que Malfoy la ayudara, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más tranquilo de que a Lily le siguiera dando mala espina el rubio.


	11. Junto a Mí.

Movió el pie una vez más en esa danza de ansiedad que normalmente la gente llamaban tic nervioso, tenía una hora esperando por Scorpius Malfoy, pero al parecer era una “persona” bastante ocupada, la verdad es que era algo que nunca hubiese pensado ¿qué podía hacer alguien como él? Bueno, al inicio pensaba que solamente era el hijito de un multimillonario con inmunidad diplomática, ahora sabía que era una clase de criatura que se llamaba kredator.

Se puso de pie cuando la puerta se abrió, pensando que por fin podría gritarle a gusto, pero no entró solo, lo seguía de cerca Audrey _Perfección_ McLaggen.

—Ah, está aquí –comentó la rubia, sorprendida.

—Sí, lo está –respondió en un tono neutral el rubio, sin ni siquiera observarla, ya que se estaba sirviendo un trago.

—No hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí –bufó indignada.

—Ay no, pero si estamos diciendo que estás aquí ¿o no, Scor?

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco cuando la escuchó llamarlo así, ya hasta sobrenombres tenían el uno con el otro, vaya ridiculez, observó a otro lado cuando por fin se dignó a mirarla, hundiendo su nariz en la chaqueta de Teddy y reconociendo su aroma por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la había llevado puesta, era un rico aroma.

—Y ya la perdimos –se burló Audrey.

—El asunto no es contigo, así que te suplicaría que te marcharas.

—Tú no eres nadie para mandarme ¿está claro? –Dio un paso hasta la pelirroja que no retrocedió.

—Chica valiente –soltó orgulloso Malfoy –vete, McLaggen, te recuerdo que aun puedo decirle a tu superior que estás interfiriendo.

Audrey refunfuñó enfadada, y solo le bastó escuchar el sonido de la puerta azotarse, cuando se imaginó a sí misma yendo hasta el rubio, besándolo tan apasionadamente como podía y a él sentándola sobre el escritorio antes de meterse entre sus piernas.

—Bien, ya se fue ¿qué es lo que…?

Lily le aventó la mochila que llevaba consigo al rostro, no lo golpeó, pero le hubiese encantado esa imagen en su mente en lugar de la anterior.

—Viniste solo a intentar golpearme, vaya –soltó divertido, abriendo la mochila.

—Deja ahí –bufó –son mis cosas.

—Me las arrojaste, pensé que querías que la revisara –se burló.

—Estás invadiendo mi privacidad.

—Ah, créeme si estuviera invadiendo tu privacidad, no sería esa –soltó socarrón.

—Supongo que el hecho de que…

Lily se quedó callada, tenía frente a ella a Scorpius Malfoy ¿entonces porque tenía de nuevo la sensación de ser observada? Incluso un frío sudor recorrió su espalda.

Todo rastro de diversión desapareció también del rostro de Scorpius, que se acercó a ella, bastante interesado.

— ¿Vas a decirme a qué viniste?

La chica lo observó, tenía una mirada seria, pero no enfadada, como si algo le preocupara respecto a su reciente actitud.

—Creí que… habías estado espiándome con Teddy, mientras él y yo…

—Preferiría espiarte en la ducha que con él, créeme.

—Es que… en un momento… creí que estabas ahí ¿sabes? –Lo observó –no te vi, pero tuve la sensación de que eras tú.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero he estado ocupado en juntas todo el día, y así he estado los últimos meses.

—Así que no desististe del acoso, tu trabajo te hizo hacerlo.

Él sonrió divertido, dando un par de pasos hasta la chica, que esta vez se mantuvo en su lugar, sin retroceder y sin temblar por el miedo, aquello le pareció curioso a Scorpius.

—Ya no me tienes miedo ¿qué cambió? –Cuestionó.

—Todo mi ser me dice que eres peligroso, que me aleje corriendo tan rápido como pueda.

—Claro ¿y entonces? ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tus buenos instintos?

— ¿Por qué me arrojaste de ese risco?

—Ya te lo dije, me aburro rápido, cuando sé que no puedo tenerte para mí y mejor reseteo el juego.

—No es cierto, hay algo más en ese recuerdo que no vi, y que claramente quieres que no recuerde.

—En ninguna vida, he querido que recuerdes, cariño –la sujetó de la mejilla –si lo haces, me odias, si lo haces, ellos te ven.

—Así que te recordé en esa vida.

—Sí, podría decirse…

— ¿Entonces por qué estábamos juntos?

—No lo estábamos, Lily.

—Scorpius, conozco la sensación de Ted, de sus besos, de sus caricias y su cuerpo, conozco lo que es ser de él en cuerpo y alma, y en ese recuerdo… Ted no estaba, no sentí lo que siento ahora.

—Él ya había muerto, era una vida muy corta la que vivían los hombres en ese tiempo, ir a guerras, la peste, muchas cosas malas pasaron.

— ¿Por qué siempre soy la única que no recuerda nada? –Lo observó.

—Porque lo único que siempre he buscado, es protegerte, por eso, en cada vida, y para ello, a veces me toca hacer el trabajo difícil.

Lily se alejó, no entendía la razón, pero le creyó cuando le dijo eso, aun así lo escudriñó tanto como podía, era impenetrable, su semblante era inquietante ¿cómo una persona podía ser capaz de no mostrar emoción alguna en su cara y su mirada? Y mucho más, si decían cosas como esas, diseñadas para bajar la guardia de la otra persona.

—Dime, quiero saberlo ¿qué es lo que ves cuando me miras?

Lily abrió la boca para contestar, pero supuso que era una pregunta seria, no tenía ese tono sarcástico cuando quería ser “juguetón” con ella, había algo en su mirada, o eso quiso creer ella, porque realmente nada había cambiado, lo sentía tan lejano a su ser, no importaba que estuvieran en la misma habitación, Scorpius Malfoy parecía estar en un plano completamente diferente.

—No hay respuesta –sonrió divertido –por lo menos una cara bonita, pero no, nada de eso –le dio la espalda.

Eso era lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero pensó que se vería muy estúpida diciéndolo, había muchas preguntas que tenía pero de las cuales quería la respuesta, por ejemplo ¿qué había visto en él aquellas veces en las que habían estado juntos?

Se sonrojó al recordar aquella memoria que le había dado de ellos juntos, sin duda la pasaban bien en la cama, pero ¿solo era eso por lo que había decidido estar con él? ¿Siempre había vuelto a los brazos de Teddy en cuanto él aparecía en su vida? ¿O era acaso que cuando Edward moría, ella no encontraba motivo para seguir que caía entre sus brazos por mera soledad?

Quería recordar todo lo que había vivido en cada vida, pero lo veía a él, añorando todo eso, y sintió lástima, él tenía todo aquello tan presente como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, y tenía que ser difícil enfrentarte de nuevo en una realidad, donde la persona que dices amar, elige a otro, y no a ti.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya –comentó de la nada, caminando hasta su mochila, que estaba sobre el escritorio, donde Scorpius la había dejado.

—Demasiado pronto –informó él.

—Ah, supuse que estarías muy ocupado, no dices que lo eres –se encogió de hombros –además, no creo que a tu novia le agrade que esté aquí, a solas contigo.

—No es como si fueses a permitir que pasara algo más –dio un paso hasta ella.

El hecho de que Lily retrocediera no tenía nada que ver con que le tuviera miedo, sino con el enfado que le ocasionó que Malfoy no desmintiera que McLaggen era su novia.

—Y por cierto ¿a qué novia te refieres? –La cuestionó.

—Audrey McLaggen –respondió intentando usar un tono neutral, pero no lo consiguió, así que él sonrió.

—Vamos, cariño –la sujetó del brazo, acorralándola contra el escritorio y su cuerpo –no estás celosa ¿cierto? Porque no tengo que recordarte que estás con Lupin ¿o sí? –Elevó una ceja –a diferencia de ti, yo soy todo tuyo, en cualquier momento –tomó su mano y llevó sus labios a sus nudillos –solo necesitas tronar los dedos, y estaré ahí, para ti, en cualquier momento.

Aquello sonaba tan real, que no supo cómo reaccionar ante esa confesión, ¿qué tenía que hacer? ¿Agradecerle? Seguramente lo correcto sería alejarlo de ella, de su cuerpo, pero la cercanía se sentía abrumadoramente bien, ni siquiera la había tocado en alguna parte sensible o besado, y su respiración estaba agitada ¿por qué? ¿Solo por aquel recuerdo?

Solo había “visto” lo que había pasado entre ellos, pero no recordó ninguna sensación de aquello, así que no entendía porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de aquella manera.

Scorpius se alejó tan rápido como percibió el lenguaje corporal de ella, y aquello la sorprendió, no lo había rechazado, podía jurar que en la forma en que su cuerpo se estremeció, podía pasar como una clara invitación a intentar cualquier cosa con ella, entonces ¿por qué se alejó de ella?

—Para alguien que insiste demasiado, corre a la primera oportunidad ¿no lo crees?

Los dos se giraron a la puerta, la morena que había atacado a Lily estaba ahí, con una sonrisa divertida, observando de uno a otro.

—Sé que puedes olerla –avanzó de forma sensual hasta ellos –despide ese olor tan común en los humanos –acercó su rostro al oído de Lily –desesperación –susurró para ella, aunque el rubio pudo escucharla.

—Basta, Pansy, márchate ¿quieres?

—Vamos, es divertido como dejó de apestar a miedo cerca de ti, y ahora lo único que la pelirroja quiere, es que te metas en sus bragas ¿cierto, niñita? –Le sonrió.

—Tengo novio ¿sabes eso? –Bufó ofendida.

—El cuerpo quiere, lo que el cuerpo quiere, y es que, solo míralo, es todo un espécimen de hombre apuesto, todo un semental –sonrió –aun te recuerdo galopando sobre él.

—Pansy –soltó en un tono de advertencia.

—No, no, sabes que no puedes tratarme así, cariño, estoy más alto que tú en la jerarquía –le guiñó un ojo.

—Aun así, soy yo el que domina esta zona, y eso te hace estar al margen conforme a mis reglas.

—Me enviaste a casa y adivina a quién fui a ver –asintió –tienes que volver, quiere hablar contigo.

Lily lo observó cuando maldijo, fuera a donde fuera que tuviese que ir, no le agradaba de ninguna manera, podía notarse por su poco lenguaje corporal, que evitaba aquel lugar a como diera lugar.

—No puedes negarte a verlo –sonrió –sabes las consecuencias de eso, y en esta vida, es mucho más bonita que en algunas otras ¿en serio quieres arriesgarla?

Lily observó a Scorpius que no dijo nada, se limitó a observar a la morena, que comenzó a jugar con los mechones pelirrojos, con una sonrisa triunfante, debería saber que no podía meterse con ella, tenía muchas más ventajas por la jerarquía y por la clara preferencia del _jefe,_ por ella.

—Bien ¿te dijo cuándo quiere verme?

—Lo más pronto posible, deberías llevarle un recuerdo –le guiñó un ojo a Lily –te dejo, y tú, cariño, no seas tan anticuada, te aseguro que una vez que hagas tuyo al semental –observó al rubio –no vas a querer galopar sobre ningún otro.

Lily bajó el rostro, por alguna extraña razón, aquellas metáforas le hicieron sentirse desolada, no por ella, sino porque tenía la impresión de que estaba siendo usada para manipularlo de alguna forma, había algo que ella desconocía, algo que incluso Ted debería saber, pero era obvio que no le diría, no la quería cerca de Malfoy.

— ¿Quién te mandó llamar? –Lo interrogó.

—Ah, un viejo amigo, digamos.

—No creo que sea un viejo amigo –lo observó –puedes negarte a ver a los amigos, pero tú no puedes ¿a quién tienes que ir a ver?

Los dedos largos de Scorpius acariciaron el cuello de Lily, y descendieron un poco, sin quitar la mirada por el recorrido de sus falanges en su cuerpo.

—No llevas el collar –comentó.

—Obviamente, no pienso usar nada que me dieras tú –soltó burlesca –y menos porque mi novio va a preguntarme…

—Cierto –admitió –Lupin no va a preguntarte nada, te lo dirá ¿sabes por qué?

—No, pero podrías ilustrarme.

—Tú me los diste, en otra vida, fueron tuyos –aceptó –es algo que él recordaría de forma inmediata, pero no es momento de no usarlos, eso va a ayudarte a protegerte ¿comprendes?

—Claro, ahora mismo podría salir y comprar algo de mal gusto y usarlo, también funcionaría –se burló de él.

—Estoy hablando en serio –la sujetó del brazo, atrayéndola de nuevo a su cuerpo, Lily entrecerró los ojos –tienes que usarlo.

—Solo estás buscando que pelee con Ted, y no voy a permitirlo.

—Esto va más allá de mis riñas con él, sobre tenerte para mí –informó serio –es una protección infalible, Lily.

Ella negó, no iba a hacerle caso alguno, dudaba que algo tan espantoso fuese propiedad de ella, incluso en vidas pasadas, no creía haber sido tan diferente a lo que era ahora, o eso pensaba, la verdad es que no tenía idea sobre absolutamente nada de eso.

—Suéltame –pidió, sin embargo, no hizo intento alguno para alejarse.

—No hasta que me digas que los usarás, Lily, al menos el maldito collar.

— _Maldito collar_ –repitió para él –si fuese mío de otra vida, y dices amarme tanto, no te referirías a esa cosa horrible como maldito collar –sonrió victoriosa.

—No siempre tuviste buenos gustos ¿sabes? –Admitió.

—Puedes soltarme, porque es más fácil a que me mates, a que yo acceda a ponerme esa cosa espantosa.

—Bien, no la cuelgues en tu cuello, solo llévala contigo, como llavero, como quieras, pero tenla sobre tu cuerpo, voy a estar lejos, Lily, es la única forma que tengo para estar seguro de que no te pasará nada en mi ausencia.

—Pues si realmente deseas que no me pase nada, deberías ser tú quien cuide de mí –lo empujó –deberías quedarte y permanecer junto a mí el resto de tus días.

La piel de Lily se erizó en cuanto terminó de decir aquellas palabras, el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Scorpius le dijo que algo andaba mal, así que se acercó de nuevo a él, el chico avanzó hasta el sofá y se desparramó sobre él, como si alguien lo hubiese golpeado, asustándola.


	12. Destinados y Corrompidos.

Lily se acercó a él preocupada, él aprovechó eso para sujetarla del brazo y jalarla contra él, no le dio tiempo de absolutamente nada, simplemente unió sus labios a los de ella, provocando que su corazón se agitara y bombeara su sangre más rápido, dándole una sensación espantosa, como si su sangre estuviese hirviendo.

—En cada vida, en cualquier tiempo, siempre voy a ser tuyo, solo tuyo Shoshanná.

Tragó saliva al escucharlo decir eso, sus labios se estaban rozando todavía, así que sin importar que él no le prometió eso a ella, tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, esta vez no fue solo un contacto estático, él respondió el beso con demasiado ímpetu, la mano del chico fue hasta su cintura, sujetándola para atraerla a su cuerpo, no se opuso en absoluto ni siquiera cuando los labios del hombre besaron su barbilla para descender a su cuello, por el contrario, se dejó atraer más a su cuerpo.

Scorpius acomodó a la joven sobre su regazo para poder recostarla sobre el sofá, sus labios volvieron a los de la pelirroja, mientras que su mano recorría su figura, no importaba en qué vida fuera, tenerla junto a él servía para aliviar un poco cuando no lo estaba. Así que aprovechó aquel contacto todo lo que fuese que durara, acarició suavemente su pecho, sus dedos recorrieron la piel entre ellos, llegando hasta su estómago e introduciéndose debajo del pantalón y las pantaletas, su dedo medio entre los pliegues de la vulva de la chica, que gimió ante el toque.

—Ah, Scorpius –gimió.

La joven apretó las piernas, pero eso no impidió que él siguiera frotando su dedo, provocándole cada vez más placer, si continuaba así, no dudaría que la haría venirse, así que unió sus labios a la piel del cuello de la joven que inclinó la cabeza, para después mover las caderas un poco más.

La mano de Lily se movió por sí sola, posiblemente a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo, y lo único que estaba haciendo Malfoy era tener un dedo entre los pliegues de su vulva, frotando con habilidad, sentía su respiración en su cuello y su lengua húmeda, así que su extremidad se colocó en el bulto en la parte sur del rubio, bajó el cierre e introdujo su mano, sintiendo la sonrisa formarse en sus labios contra su piel.

Arqueó la espalda cuando la falange de Scorpius logró llevarla al borde, no fue hasta que iba a quitarse la chaqueta que recordó a Teddy, y que aquello, por muy placentero que fuera, no podía seguir pasando.

—Estoy con él –musitó antes de que volviera a besarla.

—Lo sé y no me importa –aceptó –siempre es así, siempre es él al que eliges al final del día, no importa lo bien que la pases en mis brazos, siempre es él.

—Lo siento, Scorpius, no puedo… yo no puedo evitar amarlo a él.

El rubio asintió, alejándose tan rápido que ni siquiera lo notó, un segundo estaba en la cima y en ese momento estaba en lo más bajo que podía sentirse, había jugado con él ¿qué clase de persona era?

—Yo… no era mi intención, Scorpius, en serio, yo no…

—Le pediré a alguien que te lleve a casa –comentó serio, acomodándose el saco que tenía puesto.

La mirada olivo de Lily lo observó con más atención, sobre todo la forma en que la tela se ceñía a su cuerpo, sintiéndose culpable por haber jugado con él, y mal, por no haber podido estar con él, y sentirlo un poco más, desnudo contra ella, piel contra piel.

—Vaya, llegaste ¿para qué me llamaste?

La voz de varón la sacaron de sus pensamientos, así que observó, lo reconoció por extraño que le pareciera, era el chofer que tenía Scorpius la primera vez que lo vio.

—Sebastian ¿podrías llevar a Lily a su casa? –Preguntó sin observarla.

—Claro, será un placer ¿lista para irnos? –La chica asintió.

Avanzó hasta el rubio que estaba recargado en el escritorio, donde estaba su mochila, levantó la vista hasta él, suspiró y se estiró por sus cosas, pegando su cuerpo a su brazo.

—Lo lamento –susurró.

—Espera afuera –ordenó el rubio.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Lily terminó sentada sobre el escritorio, como en su fantasía inicial, con los labios del rubio sobre los de ella de forma apasionada, las manos grandes y amplias en su cintura, pegándola más contra él, rodeó las caderas del chico una vez sintió su excitación latente entre sus piernas.

—Prométeme que usarás el collar mientras no estoy –susurró en sus labios –Lily, por favor.

—Lo prometo –aceptó agitada contra los labios del rubio.

—X—

Lily observó el trayecto por la ventana, evitando observar al varón que conducía sentado a su lado, había intentado entablar una charla con ella, pero Scorpius le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera, así que solo le sonrió un par de veces, o negó, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra, así que después de unos minutos, él decidió permanecer en silencio y le subió un poco al radio.

Dejándole la oportunidad de poder adentrarse en sus pensamientos, todos ellos alrededor de Scorpius Malfoy ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿En qué momento todo lo que podía pensar era en él? Bueno, sí, lo sabía, desde ese recuerdo de ella en otra vida estando con él.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que sacarse al chico de su mente, lo mejor era no complicar las cosas con Ted, lo amaba, estaba segura de eso, pero… su cuerpo reaccionaba mejor estando con el rubio, posiblemente tenía razón y era mejor amante que Edward, pero el sexo y la química no lo eran todo, le gustaba la dulzura de Ted, la seguridad entre sus brazos, y la suavidad de sus besos.

En cambio con Malfoy, todo lo que podría tener era pasional, momentáneo, sin importar lo que pasara, al final, lo sentía tan alejado como al inicio.

—Voy a darte un consejo, aunque no lo pediste –comentó el hombre –ni siquiera mires a esa dirección –sonrió.

—No sé de qué hablas –frunció el cejo.

—He estado con él desde hace… demasiado tiempo, lo conozco muy bien, y lo sé, en cuanto lo dejes tenerte de esa manera, no podrá detenerse, te querrá a su lado por la eternidad.

—No viviré eternamente –se burló.

—Lo sé, y no vivirás tanto, porque en cuanto decidas que la diversión con él se terminó, y vuelvas a los brazos del hombre que amas, que estás destinada a amar, él va a matarte, ya lo vi arrojarte del risco, ya lo vi asfixiarte, ahogarte, mandarte a la horca, decapitarte, acusarte de brujería para que te quemaran en la hoguera, un sinfín de muertes, simplemente porque no puede tolerar no poseerte.

—Él me ama –soltó enfadada.

La ferocidad con la que defendió ese hecho la sorprendió absolutamente, y solo ocasionó una sonrisa en los labios del hombre a su lado.

—Él no te ama, lindura, él está obsesionado contigo.

—Quiero bajarme –ordenó, intentando abrir la puerta.

—Sus órdenes fueron que te dejara en casa, no bajaras de este auto hasta eso, pero lo digo en serio, los kredator, no estamos diseñados para amar –Lily lo observó confundida. —No tenemos la capacidad para ello, eso es algo que solo un alma puede tener –la observó –y los kredator carecemos de una, así que siéntete especial, por eso no puedes amarlo –sonrió –porque él no tiene alma, él no te ama, jamás lo ha hecho y jamás podrá hacerlo.

—Pero él…

—No, querida, él se obsesionó contigo desde el primer momento en que te vio, eras hermosa –se burló –ahora eres bonita, pero… en aquel tiempo, bien podrías haber sido una diosa del olimpo –se encogió de hombros –y solo le bastó una mirada, para decidir que tu alma le pertenecía, no serías de nadie más que de él, por eso te mató, porque tú conociste a Ted un año después, y como lo dicta la regla; _las almas gemelas, están destinados a encontrarse en cada vida, en cada tiempo, y sin importar el momento en que se encuentren, siempre se reconocerán, su destino les hará permanecer junto al otro, hasta que mueran, y el ciclo comience a girar. Una y otra vez o hasta que el ciclo se rompa._

—El ciclo se rompa –susurró –pero ¿cómo puedes romper un ciclo? –Lo observó.

—Corrompiendo a una de las dos almas –informó tranquilamente.

—Ya veo –admitió –y ¿cómo las corrompes exactamente?

—Vas por buen camino, si quieres romper el tuyo con Lupin –informó –puedo ayudarte.

Lily ya no dijo nada más, se quedó quieta, con toda la información en su cabeza, devastada por saber que todo era una vil mentira de Scorpius Malfoy para que se acostara con él, quizás para corromperla y que jamás pudiese estar de nuevo con Ted.

Su respiración se agitó, para su fortuna, los seguros saltaron, ya que el hombre se estacionó fuera de su casa, bajó corriendo sin despedirse o dar las gracias, y realmente no le importó, se olvidó del hombre tan rápido como estuvo en la acera.

Lily fue directo a la ducha en cuanto pudo, quería quitarse de encima el olor del rubio, las sensaciones y todo lo demás que había dejado y provocado, se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, le había sido infiel a Teddy con Malfoy, con un asqueroso mentiroso.

Entró a su habitación, observó la sortija y el collar colocados estratégicamente, como si él hubiese estado ahí para dejarlos así y que cumpliera su promesa, sujetó el colguije y lo arrojó por la ventana, y lo demás cayó debajo de uno de los muebles, pero no le interesó en lo absoluto.

Le había prometido eso a Scorpius Malfoy, el hombre que pensó que sentía realmente algo por ella, y no al kredator que intentaba corromperla.

—M—

Ted tamborileo los dedos, la pelirroja frente a él tenía más de cuarenta minutos observando por la ventana, estaba de mal humor y no le había querido decir por qué razón, así que prefirió no irritarla más de lo que estaba, cuando estuviese más tranquila, le diría.

Los ojos olivo de la pelirroja se posaron en su novio, que estaba intentando lucir bastante tranquilo, pero el hecho de que estuviese jugando con sus dedos en un tic nervioso lo delataba, así que suspiró, cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza para observar por la ventana una vez más.

—Necesito que me digas la verdad –pidió ella sin observarlo aún.

—Decirte la verdad ¿sobre qué? –Cuestionó en un tono divertido.

—Sobre los kredator, sobre nosotros, sobre todo, no quiero mentiras.

—Lily, eso es imposible…

—No, no lo es y en cualquier caso, dime ¿por qué? Dame una razón válida y cierta y no haré más preguntas.

—Tus vidas siempre son más cortas cuando sabes la verdad –informó.

—Eso es…

—Un mes –comentó –en una de nuestras vidas, al encontrarnos, cuando él se acercó a ti y te dije por qué él no era de fiar, un mes, solo estuvimos juntos un mes, porque él decidió que debería tener una…

—No te creo –soltó –posiblemente es cierto, que viví poco, pero no me estás diciendo las cosas ¿por qué?

—Ya te lo dije –soltó irritado, pero intentando conservar la calma.

—Sí, y yo te dije que no te creo, Ted, dime la verdad ¿por qué lo odias? –Bufó.

—Siempre vas con él –gruñó poniéndose de pie –siempre que te digo las cosas, sientes lástima de él y Scorpius siempre aprovecha la debilidad humana, siempre usa eso a su favor para estar contigo.

—Así que la excusa de cada vida que paso por esto, que no me dices lo que pasó realmente, es porque estás celoso, por eso.

—Lily…

— ¡Pero te amo! –Chilló –en cada vida, sin importar si estoy o no con él, siempre vuelvo a ti, siempre te elijo ¡¿no es así?!

—Sí, pero…

—No soportas el hecho de que me acueste con él, así que no me dices las cosas para evitar que eso ocurra ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –Se acercó a ella –tengo miedo, en cada vida, que él decida romper el ciclo –informó –no sé qué haría si volviera a nacer y no te encontrar ¿comprendes eso? Ese es el miedo que tengo en cada vida, dime ¿tú no?

Lily lo observó tranquila, ella no podía tener ese miedo, porque no sabía las consecuencias, siempre, al parecer, en cada vida vivía en la ignorancia absoluta; así que no podía temer en que Scorpius rompiera el ciclo, incluso en ese instante en esa vida, no lo tenía.

—Tal vez podría tener ese miedo, si recordara lo que pasa en cada vida, pero como no lo hago…

—Las almas reencarnadas no están diseñadas para recordar vidas pasadas, al menos no como tales –informó Ted, más tranquilo –un alma vieja o al menos reencarnada al menos diez veces puede recordar breves instantes, pero siempre los relacionan a sueños, Lily, son personas que se sienten llamadas a los lugares o a las personas que vivieron y conocieron anteriormente, pero no como el vulgar déjà Vú, que le llaman, son conocimientos exactos y precisos, pueden saber que había en los lugares, por ejemplo la razón por la que estudias lo que estudias y la razón por la que recuerdas fechas, nombres y tienes esas sensaciones cuando en los libros de historia detallan mal o alteran datos.

Lily recordó la vez que se perdió en aquel lugar donde se encontró a Malfoy, porque supo que antes lucía mejor que en esa actualidad, el rostro del busto, suponía que fue alguien que conoció en su vida pasada.

—Muchas vidas entonces –lo observó.

—Tantas y tan cortas –admitió.

—Entonces, si las almas no están diseñadas para recordar ¿por qué tú lo haces?

—Cuando los ves, te ven –repitió las palabras de Scorpius.

—Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, recordábamos detalles de nuestras vidas pasadas, gustos que llevamos a cada vida, que conservamos, fue hasta que él apareció, que tanto tú, como yo, comenzamos a experimentar recuerdos más vívidos, sensaciones, él es la razón, interrumpe el ciclo, la conciencia humana, los humanos como nosotros, no podemos convivir con ellos, es una prohibición que se hizo cuando la guerra de la fe terminó.

—Pero ¿cómo podrías saber eso? –Preguntó.

—Porque estábamos ahí cuando se firmó, Lily –comentó –se hizo un pacto, un acuerdo entre los seres sobrenaturales y los humanos, uno que no puede romperse tan fácil, los demonios ahora solo se llevan almas destinadas y corrompidas, no pueden tocar a los demás.

—Destinadas y corrompidas ¿cómo pueden saber quiénes son?

—Las arenas del destino –informó –al batir sus alas, vuelan en todas direcciones, caen en los humanos y solo en aquellos que no se desvanecen, son de los que se pueden alimentar, de los demás, no pueden, romperían el acuerdo de hacerlo, los ángeles que se mantuvieron al margen por el libre albedrio intervendrían –confesó.


	13. Promesa.

Se quedó callada, estaba confundida aunque él le había explicado un poco, no era lo que quería escuchar y él lo sabía, y a pesar de saber que le mentía en algún aspecto, no podía quitarse esa sensación del pecho que sentía con tan solo estar con él, estaba enamorada de Ted, y no lo quería lejos, así que lo único que podía hacer era elegir, o seguir buscando respuestas sin importar lo que ocurriera, o aferrarse a él tanto como pudiera y vivir esa vida a su lado, tanto como pudiese.

Ted se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella más calmado, con su cabello verde oscuro y su mirada dulce, la sujetó de la mejilla y la observó un largo instante, provocando la mayor ola de sensaciones en ella.

—Te amo, Lily –le informó –y sé, que a pesar de que no quiero, seguirás por ese camino, buscando respuestas, siempre lo haces, pero al final, sin importar qué, siempre eliges olvidarlo.

—Siempre lo elijo –frunció el cejo, aún más confundida.

—Nunca he sabido cómo funciona a ciencia cierta –aceptó –pero, que no recuerdes ninguna vida, ha sido tu elección, en nuestra segunda vida, antes de morir me lo dijiste, que era tu elección no volver a recordar lo que pasó, ni en esa ni en ninguna otra, me pediste que te evitara volver a él, costara lo que costara y sin que te dijera el porqué, estoy honrando esa promesa que te hice.

Suponía que no podía culparlo por hacer eso, pero ¿por qué ella misma decidiría vivir en la ignorancia? Si al final, se empecinaría en saber las razones, no tenía ningún sentido aquello, estaba confundida, sin entender nada, así que se refugió en los brazos de Teddy, éste la envolvió acercándola a él, y besándola suavemente.

—Regresaré a casa –comentó ella –te veré después.

—Ten cuidado, y sé más discreta si quieres investigar sobre esto ¿bien? –Suplicó.

—Te amo, Teddy, y sin importar las vueltas que den las cosas, siempre será así.

Él sonrió ante sus palabras, pero por alguna razón, tuvo una sensación incómoda, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo, pero no lo hacía.

—Te llevaré a casa ¿puedo?

—Claro –sonrió.

La pareja salió del apartamento de Ted, abrazados uno al otro, charlando de otras cosas ajenas, eso le gustaba de él, que sin importar que estuviesen en desacuerdo, siempre la apoyaba.

Los labios de Ted eran suaves, le encantaban, quizás por eso, estaban en su habitación, aprovechando que sus padres no habían estado en casa cuando llegaron.

Lily se dejó desnudar lentamente por Ted, mientras sus labios se apoderaban de su cuello y sus manos de sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente, la chica separó los labios, soltando un pequeño quejido de placer, cerró los ojos ante esas maravillosas sensaciones sumando que los dedos de su novio se habían adentrado en ella.

Lo sintió separarle las piernas, colocándose entre ellas y sujetándola de los brazos y colocándolos a los lados de su cabeza, gimió un poco más ante aquella repentina brusquedad, abrió los ojos para besarlo, sin embargo, el rostro frente al de ella, no era el de Ted, sino de algo completamente diferente.

Le sonrió encantador, pero ese gesto provocó un terrible pánico, intentó zafarse, pero no lo logró, el agarre se volvió más fuerte, así que se sacudió debajo del cuerpo de esa cosa, no sabía que era, lo único que podía ver era que tenía piel tan negra como el azabache llena de escamas que parecía petróleo, sus ojos rojos y dientes afilados y putrefactos.

Volvió a agitarse y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero un par de brazos extra salieron de su pecho y utilizó una para cubrirle la boca, sacó su lengua larga y con puntas extrañas.

Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro, y cerró los ojos una vez más, tan fuerte como era capaz, el peso sobre ella se aligeró, pero se negó a abrir los ojos, cuando no sintió nada más, pudo abrirlos, estaba sola en su habitación.

Se incorporó abruptamente, buscó a su alrededor, pero las cosas de Ted no estaban, sin embargo, la ventana estaba abierta, se llevó la mano al pecho, estaba asustada ¿qué había sido eso? ¿Un simple sueño?

Se levantó angustiada, avanzó un poco temblorosa a la parte de abajo, su padre estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo un libro, mientras que su madre estaba llenando un crucigrama.

—Ah, cariño, despertaste ¿estás mejor?

—Sí, sí, gracias –sonrió.

—No pudimos avisarte, fuimos con tus abuelos, y ya sabes lo imposible que es detenerles la plática.

—No te preocupes, mamá, todo está bien.

—Y ¿cómo van las clases, Lily? –Preguntó su padre.

—Bien –respondió como todo y dio media vuelta.

El día siguiente fue hasta la universidad, completamente confundida respecto a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, suponía que había sido producto de su imaginación por lo que había estado hablando con Teddy, aun así, había comenzado a sentirse paranoica.

—Hola, Lily, pensé que habías dejado la universidad –comentó Lorcan, sentándose frente a ella.

—Bueno, estuve en la biblioteca los últimos días.

—No me digas que no caíste ante Lupin, pero sí ante el nuevo bibliotecario.

—Nu-Nuevo ¿nuevo bibliotecario? –Frunció el cejo.

—Bueno, nuevo como tal, no –aceptó Lysander –pero estará supliendo a la señora Pince por un tiempo, no se sabe cuánto.

—Ah, hablas de Jarvis, es una excelente persona –admitió.

—Sí, esa es nueva –se burló Lorcan –las chicas dicen cualquier clase de excusa, pero eso de es una excelente persona, es nueva, sin duda tienes puntos por creatividad.

—Bueno, sí, es guapísimo, casi dibujado y creado por Dios mismo en persona, es casi la personificación de perfección, pero no es de mi tipo –se encogió de hombros.

—Ajá ¿y cuál es tu tipo? –Cuestionó Lysander.

—Como Jarvis no –se encogió de hombros.

—Tu tipo es de los dibujados y creados por Lucifer mismo, en ese caso –se burló Lysander.

—Claro que no –bufó.

Lily se removió ¿por qué había llegado a su mente la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy cuando preguntaron por su tipo? Si la imagen que debió aparecer en su mente era la de su novio, el amor de su vida.

Literalmente, su alma gemela.

Entonces ¿por qué Scorpius apareció en su mente? Aquello la sacaba de quicio, y más, tras recordar las palabras de aquel chofer de Scorpius, recordaba su voz diciendo que los kredator eran seres incapaces de amar, que solo estaba obsesionado con ella.

—Creo que lo único que puedo pedir, es que ese alguien me ame.

—Solo eso –frunció el ceño Lorcan.

—Sí, solo eso, la mayoría de las personas dicen sentirlo, pero no es así, a veces solo es obsesión, no amor.

—El amor y la obsesión van por lados diferentes, pero supongo que puedes tener tus propias expectativas –se encogió de hombros Lysander.

—Todos las tenemos –admitió Lorcan.

—Así es –admitió con un suspiró, y de nuevo, la imagen de Scorpius llenó su mente.

—M—

Scorpius avanzó tan rápido como pudo en ese largo camino que si no fuese técnicamente inmortal, sería como la muerte, pero era imposible llegar ahí de otra forma, al menos para seres inferiores como él, si bien era algo importante en el mundo de los humanos, en la jerarquía sobrenatural a la que pertenecía, solo era una cucaracha más.

Posiblemente su camino le había tomado dos meses humanos, pero ahí, era más de cien años, estaba aburrido, y pero al final, estaba en el hogar de él.

La puerta se abrió en cuanto llegó a las rejas, estaba incómodo, la última vez que lo había visto, había sido en el mundo humano, muchísimos años antes de que se hiciera el trato.

Avanzó por los jardines de flores marchitas hasta el lugar, el alma humana esclavizada abrió la puerta para él, y fue guiada por un sabueso hasta el amplio salón, cuando la puerta doble se abrió, lo primero que vio, fue a la hermosa mujer que arreglaba las flores marchitas en un jarrón.

Sonrió, sin duda era alguien hermosa, nunca comprendería, porque razón había tomado el camino que le llevó hasta ese lugar, cuando se giró hasta él, inclinó su cabeza, haciendo que su largo cabello tan rojo como el mismísimo infierno, cayera un poco, le regaló una amplia sonrisa, antes de observar a otro lado.

Los ojos grises de Scorpius se giraron hasta el hombre vestido con un traje sastre de color azul oscuro, que veía por la ventana, sabía muy bien que había del otro lado, así que permaneció en su lugar, provocando que la puerta doble quedara abierta.

—Vine tan rápido como pude –se inclinó, para después apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo, con la mano contraria tocando el piso.

—Supongo que sabes la razón por la que te llamé ¿no es cierto?

—Pansy me dijo…

—Scorpius –lo nombró el demonio frente a la ventana –no hace falta que te recuerde hace cuánto nos conocimos ¿no es cierto? Ni las razones por las cuales estás a mis servicios desde hace tanto, que podría considerarse… que eres…

—Como un hijo –respondió la mujer al otro lado, sosteniendo sus tijeras.

—Ciertamente, has hecho todo lo que te he pedido a lo largo de los siglos, muchas cosas no fueron de tu agrado, pero la mayoría las has disfrutado ¿me equivoco?

—No, mi señor –aceptó.

—Bien, estás obligado a pasar un tiempo aquí, y lo sabes, sin embargo, te has reusado y maltratado a Pansy, que es como una hermana para mí.

El demonio se giró hasta él, mostrando un rostro atractivo, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, cualquier mortal que lo viera en la superficie, sin duda lo confundiría con un Malfoy, con Draco Malfoy, más específicamente.

—Intentó devorar un alma dividida, sin mi permiso, señor.

—Pero no cualquier dividida ¿no es cierto?

—No –admitió.

—Te he prohibido que vuelvas a tener contacto con ella, sin embargo, llevas siglos desobedeciendo mis órdenes, Scorpius, así que mientras hablamos, hay nuevas órdenes arriba.

—Pero…

—Entonces ¿vas a dejarla en paz? –Cuestionó –o tengo que dar las órdenes necesarias para que esa alma, que consideras tuya, se marchite.

Scorpius observó a su alrededor, el lugar había incrementado considerablemente su cantidad de rosas marchitas, sin duda eran almas divididas a las cuales se les había roto el ciclo, su mirada fue hasta el lugar vacío, haciéndole apretar los puños.

—No puedo dejarla en paz, señor –admitió.

—Esta obsesión tuya, me está molestando un poco, aunque admito que es solo la punta del iceberg, y no quieres hacerme enfadar ¿o sí?

—No, señor.

—Así que, o la colectas, o dejas que su ciclo y el de su dividido continúe girando y girando, sin que vuelvas a entrometerte.

—Y-Yo…

Scorpius buscó ayuda en la mujer en el lugar, sabía que si lograba convencerla, el demonio accedería a cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera, pero la conocía demasiado bien, para saber que a pesar de estar en un sitio como ese, ella detestaba todo aquello.

Los ojos chocolates de la mujer se toparon con los de él, le dedicó una mirada compasiva, aun recordaba todo lo que le costó a ella confiar en él, después de saber quién era y todo lo que había hecho; pero con el tiempo, había terminado por apreciarlo, al menos un poco, y apelaba a eso, para que intercediera por él.

—Aunque ella intervenga –soltó el demonio –sabes que el amor es algo imposible en nuestra especie.

—Sin embargo, estoy aquí –comentó ella, avanzando hasta él –Scorpius tuvo el desafortunado destino de enamorarse de ella…

—Los kredator, no conocen de amor, lo sabes, mira a tu alrededor, todas ellas, fueron colectadas por uno, salvo las que yo he recolectado, las almas divididas, son tan especiales, que pueden obtener formas así –señaló las rosas –cuando las normales, bueno, ya sabes lo que les ocurre ¿no, Scorpius?

—Se torturan –informó.

—Si no la colectas, y te niegas a dejarla en paz, iré yo mismo allá, cortaré su ciclo, la haré un alma común, y te obligaré a verla arder en las llamas más intensas y ser torturada por el resto de los días, una eternidad así ¿es lo que quieres para ella? –Sonrió.

—Si haces eso, rompería lo que me tiene atado a ti –informó Scorpius.

—Soy viejo, sabio y estoy tan arriba en la jerarquía que ¿crees que alguien me negaría un favor? –Negó –tú mismo estás rompiendo tus palabras ¿tengo que recordarte que fui el único en acudir a ti?

Scorpius retrocedió, tenía razón, dejar el alma de Lily en paz había sido una de las condiciones que a pesar de pasar una década terrenal ahí abajo, torturado, no podía cumplir, esa obsesión por ella, la promesa que le hizo al matarla, lo mantenía atado a su alma, y era algo tan fuerte, que no podía arrancar de él.

—Hablaré con Miguel al respecto –informó el demonio –creo que estará de acuerdo, un sello te hará incapaz de volver a…

La puerta al final del lugar se abrió, un sabueso entró corriendo y se detuvo junto al demonio, que hizo un movimiento con el dedo índice y se transformó en un alma humana.

—Tengo noticias de la superficie, mi señor –admitió. 

—Dilas –aceptó.

—Una alma humana, dividida, ha sido atacada por una creación infernal –le informó agitado.

—Dime ¿qué clase de creación?

—Irreconocible, al parecer, es nueva y creada en el mundo humano, mi señor, esperaron a que usted llamara al guardián de zona, aquí presente, para atacarla.

—Dime ¿qué alma? –Cuestionó tranquilo.

—La que usted resguarda, mi señor, el alama Shoshanná.

Scorpius retrocedió, dispuesto a abandonar el lugar, pero el demonio lo observó serio, así que se quedó en su lugar, completamente quieto.

—Detesto cuando mis planes no van como yo quiero –admitió frustrado –así que lo siento, Scorpius, pero cobraré ese trato ahora.

—Pero…

—Irás, averiguarás qué ocurre, y cobraras esa promesa, o volverás aquí, y permanecerás en ese patio por la eternidad, es tú decisión, no la mía, ahora, márchate.


	14. Incompleta.

El sonido incesante de las manecillas del reloj, extrañamente la tenían harta, hacía días que no podía dormir, desde aquel recuerdo, donde suponía que estaba con su novio, y terminó siendo otra cosa asquerosa y horrible, tenía miedo, sumando que en cuanto cerraba los ojos, era como si pudiese ver a alguien de pie junto a ella, observándola mientras dormía o intentaba hacerlo.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual había cambiado su cama de lugar, pegándola a la barda y acostándose dando la espalda a la pared, para sentirse un poco segura, pero aquello no funcionaba, nunca había sido de persona a que acosaran de ese modo, como en las películas de terror, siempre había pensado que aquello era una exageración, pues ahora estaba bastante segura de que no era así; recordaba las palabras de Scorpius a cada momento “Si los ves, te ven”. No sabía cómo funcionaba aquello, pero sin duda era así.

El primer sábado de un nuevo mes llegó con ella sin poder dormir, así que sin ocupaciones de la escuela, fue hasta el apartamento de su novio, se recostó contra él, y cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar, tenía a alguien que siempre la protegería pero…

¿Y qué si él no podía ver aquello tampoco?

Todo el entusiasmo que juntó a lo largo de los días se esfumaron, así que se levantó, con el cabello alborotado y unas enormes bolsas moradas debajo de los ojos, estaba más irritable que nunca, y cuando quiso jugar con ella un poco para animarla, simplemente explotó.

Ni los besos, ni las caricias parecían funcionar en ella, quería evaporarse, morir y así poder dormir un poco más.

Avanzó hasta su ropa y se vistió, salió del apartamento de Teddy sin dirigirle una palabra más, ni darle una explicación sobre su actitud extraña.

Todo el camino hasta su casa fue monótono, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño, ojalá estuviese dormida, pensó, pero no era así, subió las escaleras y observó el calendario pegado en la pared, habían pasado casi seis meses desde la última vez que había visto a Scorpius Malfoy y no había vuelto a buscarla, o quizás se había quedado en el lugar al que fue, no sabía, pero aquello le inquietó.

¿En qué momento había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de aquello? Ni siquiera recordaba haber pasado mucho tiempo con sus padres, o sus hermanos ¿aquello era normal o se estaba volviendo completamente loca?

Al final de sus cavilaciones, decidió rendirse, cerró los ojos y en un instante, toda su realidad se esfumó, todo se volvió obscuro y sintió como si fuese engullida por la oscuridad.

Pero necesitaba dormir, o realmente se volvería más loca de lo que ya estaba en ese momento.

_Un destello de luz la dejó ciega, un rostro apareció frente al de ella, sus ojos grises estaban completamente tranquilos, pero no eran los de Scorpius, eran los de alguien más, si no se equivocaba, eran los de Draco Malfoy, pero, ella jamás lo había conocido._

_—Siempre eres un dolor de trasero ¿lo sabes?_

_—Yo… lo siento, no era mi intención._

_—De acuerdo, no me expliqué, tu sola existencia es un dolor en el trasero ¿por qué siempre lo haces?_

_Lily sintió una sonrisa formarse en sus labios. —Sé lo que quieres, pero no será así, jamás ¿sabes por qué? -Sonrió más ante su seriedad –porque él es mío, no importa cuanto lo intentes, él siempre va a ser mío._

_—Vamos, Meredith ¿o debería llamarte Shoshanná? –La cuestionó –he sido bastante benevolente con él y contigo, pero no me hagas cobrar la promesa que me hizo, porque sabes qué pasará._

_—Ese hermoso jardín que dicen que tienes –sonrió –no tiene que ser ni muy malo ni muy entretenido ¿hace cuantos siglos que estás aquí? –Negó –tienes tus motivos para haber acudido a nosotros, y créeme que algún día lo descubriré._

_El hombre frente a ella sonrió, pero aquello hizo que sus entrañas pesaran más que nunca, con un miedo que aquella mujer logró ocultar a la perfección, o al menos Lily pensó eso._

_—Sin duda alguna, la estupidez humana no tiene límites, eres prueba de ello, pero llegará una vida en que lo liberes, y me quedaré con él por la eternidad._

_—Eso jamás pasará –negó ella –Scorpius jamás va a ser tuyo ¿es acaso que ya no recuerdas como ocurrieron los hechos? ¿Tan viejo y senil te encuentras ya? –Se burló._

_—Soy un demonio de palabra, y por lo tanto, respetaré su trato, pero tú respetarás el nuestro ¿te queda claro?_

_—En ninguna de mis vidas, vas a quedarte con él ¿comprendes? Scorpius es mío, y eso, querido, es más tormentoso que cualquier celda en que puedas meterlo en el infierno, déjame a mí, torturarlo por ti una eternidad en la tierra._

_—No puedo confiar en una humana –informó._

_—Hacer un trato contigo es romper el ciclo que tengo con mi alma gemela, y es lo que quieres, pero haré esto, renunciaré a mis recuerdos, en cada vida, y cuando vuelvan a mí, deja que sea él quien me mate._

_—Él no ha sido capaz de mantenerse lejos de ti ¿quién te dice que hará algo así aunque lo ordene?_

_—Eres un demonio, dentro de la jerarquía más alta ¿no puedes controlar a un simple Kredator?_

_—Bien, pero tendré el placer de al menos, honrar esto por primera vez._

_Lily sintió algo caliente en el estómago, bajó la mirada porque Meredith lo hizo, una daga estaba incrustada, sintió como retorcía el arma en ella, la extrajo y volvió a atacarla, esta vez, en el corazón, su mirada gris y su sonrisa eran tranquilas, como si no estuviese asesinando a una mujer._

_—Te diría que no lo olvides, pero a partir de ahora, Scorpius será para ti, un extraño más en cada vida, y cuando recuerdes este momento, él tendrá que asesinarte, sin cuestionar mis órdenes._

Lily se incorporó agitada, sin comprender aquel recuerdo, pero con un espantoso dolor en el estómago, pero presa de la decepción, ella no era una buena persona, o alma, o lo que fuera, había estado en contacto con un demonio, hablando sobre torturar a Scorpius en cada vida, y quejándose de él por su naturaleza.

Observó a su alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo y los rayos del sol, apenas comenzaban a salir, así que se puso de pie, avanzó hasta la ducha y tomó una, necesitaba despejar toda la información que había obtenido en aquel recuerdo, porque no podía ser otra cosa.

Se tensó al recordar las últimas palabras del gemelo idéntico de Draco Malfoy, cuando ella recordara eso, Scorpius tendría que matarla, entonces un escalofrío la recorrió, significaba que el rubio podría estar en su habitación en ese momento, esperando por ella para poder matarla.

Aquello la hizo reír, muy en el fondo, sabía que él no sería capaz de matarla, podía apostarlo casi, pero tan solo recordar que la había aventado por aquel risco, y las palabras de aquel hombre en que la había visto morir en muchas ocasiones en manos o por culpa de Scorpius ¿todo era por eso? ¿Con qué lo habían engañado para que hiciera algo así? Si al parecer, tan obsesionado estaba con ella, que siempre en cada vida, la buscaba.

Avanzó rápidamente hasta su habitación, el hecho de verlo la emocionaba más que darle miedo, abrió la puerta y se quedó decepcionada, Scorpius no estaba ahí, el aire que contenía en los pulmones salió, en una parte aliviada, en gran parte decepcionada.

—M—

Scorpius estaba irritado, había regresado hacía poco, pero había dedicado su tiempo a investigar lo que le habían pedido, estaba dando vueltas al asunto también ¿qué decisión iba a tomar respecto a Lily? ¿Iba a cumplir con la promesa que había hecho o simplemente regresaría a tomar su lugar en aquel jardín?

Cerró los ojos, sabía la respuesta, pero no quería; aunque de cualquier forma, sufría más en aquel sitio, viendo a Lily siempre correr a los brazos de otro, que en aquel jardín, sin duda, la decisión estaba tomada.

Regresó hasta su oficina en La Torre, había puesto a otros kredator a revisar la zona, los demonios no necesitaban artilugios como el que le había dado a Lily para ver a los suyos, o a otros seres sobrenaturales, así que podía relajarse un poco, además, mientras más tardara, más prolongaría su estadía ahí, sabía por el mismo jefe que solo habían atacado a Lily una vez.

Se quedó quieto en el umbral de la puerta, cuando la pequeña figura delgada y fina de cabellos pelirrojos quedó frente a él, le daba la espalda y jugaba con una figura de caballo que adornaba su escritorio, tragó saliva con tan solo verla, por más que quisiera, no podía mantenerse lejos de ella, y que fuese Lily, quien lo buscara, sin duda le agradaba.

—Bueno ¿puedo saber a qué debo tu visita?

La chica se giró hasta él, abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, se limitó a encogerse de hombros, los ojos de Scorpius vagaron por su cuerpo, ni el collar ni la sortija las llevaba, así que frunció el cejo.

—Me prometiste que…

—Mientras volvías –se defendió –y cuando llamé preguntando por ti, me dijeron que no estabas, pero que volverías en un tiempo prudente.

—Bien –aceptó –pero ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—Bueno, pensé que tendrías algo que decirme.

Scorpius frunció el cejo, no comprendía de qué iba aquel juego, así que mejor avanzó hasta ella, no sabía cuánto duraría en su oficina.

—No que yo sepa –admitió.

—Tu amigo me dijo que los kredator son incapaces de amar, así que… necesito tu respuesta ¿es verdad? –Preguntó.

—No soy un kredator común –admitió –soy el jefe de por aquí ¿lo sabes? –Sonrió.

—Así que a cada jefe se le regala un alma, para poder amar ¿no?

—Veo que Sebastian te informó todo –se burló.

—Eres un cínico –avanzó hasta la puerta, enfadada.

—Te amo –avanzó más hasta ella –en cada vida, Lily…

—Obsesión, creo que lo llaman, y muchos locos, como tú, los confunden, estudia un poco más el lenguaje y lo relacionado con los humanos –se burló.

Lily se quedó quieta cuando Scorpius llegó hasta ella, acorralándola contra el escritorio, se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron cerca uno del otro, el kredator pudo sentir el dulce aroma de la chica mezclado con un poco de miedo, y un tanto de excitación.

—Si estuviese obsesionado contigo, Lily, serías mía, porque así lo quiero y lo dispondría –susurró contra su oreja –no me importaría absolutamente nada, ahora, por ejemplo, podría sujetarte tan fuerte, y tenerte para mí –rozó su cuello con su nariz –pero no lo hago, en cada vida, estás conmigo porque así lo decides tú, y en ninguna te he decepcionado, por cierto –soltó una risita –es para futuras referencias.

—Suéltame –ordenó.

—Ah, cariño, ojalá fuese tan fácil.

A pesar de su queja, se alejó de ella, soltó un ligero suspiro y avanzó hasta su silla, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, estaba bastante atrasado por su visita al inframundo, y no sabía si podría concentrarse si la hermosa pelirroja seguía ahí.

—Tuve un sueño –le informó la chica, fingiendo no prestarle atención, mientras avanzaba al sofá, donde estuvo a nada de dejarlo poseerla –con tu padre, o eso creo, porque no conozco a tu padre.

Scorpius la observó, aquello no había sido un sueño, más bien un recuerdo, de las pocas veces que había visto a _su jefe_ , en la tierra, antes de regresar al infierno.

—Y qué… ¿qué viste?

—Estuve esperando a que aparecieras en mi habitación, con un cuchillo, o yo qué sé, para que me mataras, como él prometió que harías cuando recordara eso.

—Las cosas son complicadas ahora –informó –por el momento no puedo matarte.

—Aunque lo quisieras ¿no es cierto?

Scorpius se puso de pie, estuvo a punto de decirle lo que ocurriría cuando su investigación terminara, pero no lo hizo, iba a mantenerla al margen, a partir de esa vida, ella viviría como la humana normal que era, sin involucrarse en más cosas así, adiós recuerdos, adiós muertes prematuras, adiós todo.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero, Lily –admitió.

—Es una lástima que esté enamorada de Ted –comentó –no puedes ni me tendrás en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra, Scorpius.

—Eso lo sé.

—Me alegra –sonrió.

Aquella actitud y tono que usó, le recordó a aquella mujer que detestó tanto, además sabía que estaba mintiendo, hacía tiempo que no podía estar con Ted, quizás por el recuerdo de Scorpius tocándola y llevándola al borde de la locura, o aquel recuerdo sobre aquel asqueroso y horrendo ser, sacudió la cabeza, alejando todo aquello.

—Cuando estabas fuera, en tus asuntos, vi algo que…

—Lo sé, es lo que estoy investigando, qué fue lo que te atacó.

—Era horrible, nada que hubiese imaginado.

—Puedes estar tranquila, yo personalmente cazaré a esa cosa –acarició su mejilla –no voy a dejar que nada te pase, a partir de ahora, las cosas serán diferentes y no tendrás que preocuparte por esto, nunca más –el pulgar de Scorpius acariciaba en un ritmo constante la mejilla de la chica.

—Vas a matarme, supongo que sí –admitió, un poco temerosa.

—Voy a dejar de buscarte en cada vida, cuando todo esto termine, seguirás tu camino y yo el mío, conseguiré algo de tu gusto, para que uses, y ellos no puedan verte… _nosotros,_ no podamos verte.

—Hay algo que sigues sin entender, Scorpius –murmuró cuando se alejó de ella –es que sin importar lo que eres, tú eres mío, y no me interesa cuanto pueda pasarme, siempre lo serás.

—Siempre puedes romper el lazo que me une a ti eternamente –sonrió.

—No lo hice cuando él lo pidió ¿por qué lo haría ahora? –Se burló.

—Porque si no me liberas, voy a corromperlo y romper el ciclo, y nunca más vas a volver a verlo –sonrió –cariño, olvidas que mi naturaleza es cruel, quizás no pueda hacerlo contigo, porque te amo, pero con él –soltó una risa divertida y cruel –he estado deseándolo por años, así que no me retes en ese aspecto.

—Scorpius –avanzó hasta él –no recuerdo nada en absoluto, solo un pequeño recuerdo, donde reté a un demonio de jerarquía más alta que tú, renuncié a todos mis recuerdos por ti –comentó, omitiendo la verdadera razón –para no romper lo que sea que nos une, dime ¿por qué te haría caso a ti? De cualquier forma, me mates a mí, o a él, no voy a recordarlo –sonrió –seré una alma más en el mundo, que no recordará que perdió para siempre a su alma gemela.

—Ojalá fuese cierto –la acarició de la mejilla –si se rompe el ciclo, te marchitas –sonrió –un alma no pude vivir incompleta, y créeme, al lugar a donde irás, seguramente recordarás todo esto, y cada vida que decidiste olvidar –negó –no me hagas ser realmente malo –pidió.


	15. El Fin del Tiempo.

Los labios de Ted estaban muy atentos en el cuello de Lily, mientras que sus manos acariciaban sus caderas, subiendo a su cintura para intentar acercarla a él, ¿en qué momento, las caricias de su novio le hacían sentir extraña? No estaba muy segura, posiblemente desde que Scorpius la había tocado de aquella manera, desde que vio aquel recuerdo de ellos dos en otra vida.

—Estás ausente, no me gusta –habló Ted, en un tono grave.

—No estoy de humor para esto –comentó, alejándose un poco.

—Hace muchos días que no estás de humor para esto ¿no lo crees? –Gruñó enfadado, sujetándola de la cintura antes de que se alejara más de él y pegándola a su cuerpo –antes eras tú la que no se me quitaba de encima –volvió a besar su cuello.

La chica lo empujó con más fuerza, con una mueca incrédula en la cara ¿desde cuándo Ted se comportaba así con ella? Siempre era comprensivo, dulce y cariñoso, no un patán, posiblemente esa actitud, ayudó de más en su decisión.

—Creo que deberíamos darnos un tiempo –comunicó Lily.

—Darnos un tiempo ¿para qué? –Se burló el chico de cabello amarillo.

—Para estar seguro de esto, para eso.

—Ah, vamos, Lily ¿eres estúpida? Somos almas gemelas, cariño, no importa qué hagas, estaremos juntas la eternidad, en cada vida, así corras a montarte en Malfoy, al final, terminarás a mi lado, porque así son las cosas, siempre son así, sin importar nada.

—Sí, lo sé, me lo han dicho mucho, entonces no te preocupes, sabes que volveré a ti, en algún momento.

—No importa lo que te haya dicho Malfoy, no vas a correr tras él ¿lo entiendes? –La sujetó del brazo.

—Para mí fortuna –se zafó del agarre –eso de las almas gemelas destinadas a estar juntas el resto de la eternidad, no es algo válido, para retenerme a tu lado, así que, a menos que quiera que acuda a la estación más cercana, no te atrevas a tocarme, o acercarte a mí, Ted –gruñó.

Escuchó el ruido de cristales rompiéndose, y las maldiciones que estaba diciendo en voz alta, la vecina de Ted se asomó, así que le sonrió para fingir que nada había pasado, y se dirigió al elevador.

El aire fresco golpeó su rostro, meciendo sus cabellos pelirrojos, dándole un poco de tranquilidad, lo que más quería en ese momento era ir corriendo con Scorpius, pero él le había prohibido que volviera a buscarlo, una vez, que le dijo que si el ciclo se rompía, ella moriría también, y no volvería a nacer, comenzó a tomarlo un poco en serio, sobre su naturaleza cruel, aunque no pareciera.

La vida para ella se volvió tan monótona como antes de que Ted y Scorpius aparecieran en su vida, al primero no lo había vuelto a ver, por fortuna su tiempo de cubrir a la profesora Demelza había terminado, así que estaba libre de ir a cualquier lado del campus sin tener que toparse con él.

Iba con sus amigos de fiesta, a comer, a cenar, a dedicarse a hacer de su vida algo normal, como le había prometido Scorpius que volvería a ser una vez que él se alejara, acarició sus aretes, eran sencillos y discretos, y contenían una piedra blanca que parecía cualquier cosa, el rubio se los había dado, para evitar que volvieran a atacarla.

—Ya sé, podríamos ir a divertirnos ¿qué opinas, Lily? –Sonrió Lorcan.

—Sí, suena bien ¿a dónde iríamos?

—Mi amigo me recomendó un lugar llamado La Torre de Marfil –comentó Lysander –se escucha interesante ¿por qué no vamos?

La mirada de Lily se elevó de su ensalada y sonrió, ella no había planeado ir a buscar a Scorpius, además, con esos aretes, él no la detectaría tampoco.

—De acuerdo, me apunto al plan –sonrió.

—Genial, pasaremos por ti ¿te parece? –Preguntó Lorcan.

—Perfecto.

Regresaron a clases, hacía mucho que no se sentía entusiasmada de verdad por algún plan, eso se había quedado en su adolescencia, así que no prestar atención a clases por ese motivo, era algo parcialmente nuevo para ella, no estaba familiarizada con eso.

Llegó junto con los gemelos a ese lugar, se veía completamente diferente a lo que recordaba, era como un lugar cualquiera, buscó a Scorpius, pero no lo vio.

—Dijimos a disfrutar –gritó Lysander.

Los gemelos la jalaron a la pista de baile, y un segundo después, se dejó llevar por el ritmo, la música, el ambiente, sintió las manos de Lorcan en su cintura y su pecho en la espalda, mientras que Lysander se pegaba a ella, movió las caderas al ritmo de la de ellos, hasta que sin querer, Lorcan golpeó su oreja, tirándole el arete.

Todo a su alrededor era claramente diferente a lo que segundos antes, podría decirse que veía todo en cámara lenta, pero no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se quedó quieto a su lado, una mano amplia la sujetó del brazo derecho, que estaba en el cuello de Lysander, ya que la otra estaba en su espalda, y sujetaba a Lorcan de la camisa.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba a su lado, sujetándola firmemente, en un segundo había llegado hasta ahí, y le estaba dedicando una mirada intensa, como si el mismo infierno hubiese llegado a la tierra, posiblemente de verla entre dos chicos, bailando de aquella forma.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –Siseó.

La música estaba tan alta, que ella y sus amigos tenían que gritarse en el oído para poder escuchar lo que se decían, pero él, apenas si había alzado la voz y lo había escuchado perfectamente.

—Lo lamento, caballeros, pero tomaré prestada a su acompañante –les sonrió fríamente y la llevó hasta la seguridad de su agarre.

Caminó rumbo a su oficina, estaba completamente enfurecido, podía ver su quijada tensa, al igual que sus hombros, todo su lenguaje corporal decía que estaba furioso, sin embargo, a pesar de que la sujetaba de la muñeca firmemente, no la lastimaba de ninguna forma.

—No quiero que me interrumpan –ordenó al grupo de personas en el recibidor y entró a su oficina.

Caminó hasta su escritorio, para tener distancia entre ellos, y se recargó, cruzándose de brazos, mientras fruncía el ceño en la espera de una explicación.

—Yo no planee esto –informó –mis amigos sugirieron el lugar –se encogió de hombros –así que vinimos, traía los aretes, pero, se cayó uno así que…

—No puedes venir a este lugar, con o sin aretes ¿comprendes eso?

— ¿Por qué no? –Frunció el cejo –dijiste que no te harías cargo de mí, que si me mataban sería mi responsabilidad ¿recuerdas eso? –le echó en cara, así que él tensó las mandíbulas.

—Ya no estás bajo mi protección, Lily, cualquier Kredator puede matarte y devorarte, si no te interesa tu propia seguridad, por lo menos hazlo por tu alma gemela, el amor de tu vida…

—Terminé con Ted –informó, observando a otro lado.

Aquella noticia lo hizo tragar saliva, aunque no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla de aquella forma intensa, apretando la orilla del escritorio, como para obligarse a sí mismo a permanecer en aquel sitio y no ir hasta ella, así que avanzó un poco hasta él.

—Deberías volver con él, es tu destino –informó.

—Sí, es lo mismo que dijo él, pero por el momento, no pienso hacerlo –admitió –no sé cómo funciona la atracción que hay entre un alma y la otra, para cerrar el ciclo en cada vida, pero… ya no lo siento –se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca hay dudas –informó –a pesar de que se separen, las almas gemelas siempre saben a dónde volver, en qué momento, para eso están destinadas, Lily, un enfado o un capricho no es suficiente para…

—No creo volver con él, no al menos en esta vida –informó ella, ocasionando una risa amarga en él.

—No me escuchaste, no importa cuánto te alejes, puedes cambiar de país, de ciudad, de continente, pero siempre te unirás a él.

—Eso suena a decreto –frunció el cejo –algo que alguien más decidió, no yo –informó –estoy sujeta a un alma que…

—A decir verdad, es la primera vez, que te explico esto –hizo un mohín –en realidad la segunda –aceptó –pero la primera vez que te lo dije, comprendiste todo por siglos, así que espero que mi explicación, pueda ayudarte de nuevo.

—Entonces dime –admitió.

—Las almas gemelas son almas divididas ¿sabes por qué se dice así?

—Creo que no presté atención a eso –admitió, haciéndole sonreír.

—Cada determinado tiempo, Dios aparece en este universo, para crear almas nuevas, son muy escazas, pero cuando él las crea, hay algo que hace que una se divida en dos, y un alma dividida no puede sobrevivir por sí sola, es solo la mitad de energía que necesita para habitar un cuerpo humano, así que…

—Por eso el ciclo es infinito ¿no? –Scorpius asintió.

—Lo importante de todo, es el libre albedrió que Dios les dio a los humanos, o en este caso, a las almas que él crea, cada mitad, elige permanecer junto a su otra mitad, o ascender –le sonrió.

—No comprendo –admitió, sintiéndose estúpida.

—En tu primer vida, encontraste a tu alma gemela, te enamoraste tanto, que unieron sus vidas, sus almas, de tal forma, que aquello que les complementa, es ese amor, no otro hecho, si de algo te sirve –Scorpius se rindió y avanzó hasta ella para sujetarla de la mejilla y acariciarla con su pulgar, pegó su frente a la de ella, acariciando su nariz con la suya –su amor ha trascendido el tiempo, renunciando a todo, solo tú y él, teniendo una extensión de ustedes, algo que aún perdura hasta el fin del tiempo.

Lily observó al rubio, sus ojos grises habían perdido el tono amenazante, el brillo en ellos era diferente, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios a los de él, en un beso suave, algo en el fondo de su pecho se removió, lo sujetó de las mejillas para aumentar un poco el beso.

Las palabras que había dicho Scorpius sonaban tan hermosas, algo maravilloso, algo que sin duda era distintivo de lo que se creía de las almas gemelas, pero que no había sentido con Ted ni una sola vez, claro que lo amaba, de cierta forma lo hacía, pero no era un amor como el que el rubio había descrito.

—No me hagas esto –pidió, agitado, contra sus labios –por favor.

—Sé, Sé que te dije que no estaría contigo ni en esta, ni en otra, pero, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza –abrió los ojos para observarlo –no sé por qué, Scorpius, solo sé que no te quiero lejos.

—No podemos –le informó –ya no podemos estar juntos.

—Lo hemos estado antes –su respiración se agitó –encontramos una forma de estar juntos, lo sé –volvió a besarlo.

Las manos de Scorpius la sujetaron de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, un intenso deseo surgió en ella en cuanto hizo eso, incrementó el beso, y gimió en sus labios cuando él la alzó, sintió un ligero mareo que atribuyó a su excitación, un segundo después, él la dejó caer sobre algo.

La mirada de la pelirroja fue a su alrededor, no estaban en la oficina del rubio, sino en una amplia habitación de colores sobrios, el decorado era elegante y bonito, su atención volvió al hombre, cuando sus labios se pegaron a su vientre desnudo, ya que había deslizado hacia arriba su blusa.

Cerró los ojos ante esas sensaciones, al inicio, había pensado que lo único que hacía que pensara en él, era la lujuria que había despertado en ella con ese recuerdo, después de todo, Ted le había dicho que la clase de Scorpius a eso se dedicaba, a tentar a las almas, para que poco a poco se corrompieran y poder consumirlas, pero cuando sus manos estuvieron en su cuerpo, notó que era algo diferente, pasión, atracción, sí, pero algo que iba más allá.

Y esa noche lo descubrió, Scorpius le gustaba, no solo en el aspecto sexual, le gustó la forma en que a pesar de que su cuerpo y su interior le decían que lo mejor era estar alejada de él, al mismo tiempo reaccionaba a su toque, como si fuese algo más familiar de lo que ella pensaba; y suponía que en cada vida lo sentía, por eso, había un momento de debilidad, en el que siempre estaba con él de esa forma.

Separó los labios y gimió, cuando los labios de Scorpius se pegaron a su pecho derecho, mientras masajeaba el otro de forma lenta y tranquila, intercambio su boca al otro pecho, acortando su respiración un poco más.

La mano amplia del rubio se escurrió entre sus piernas, presionando y masajeando a Lily aun sobre la tela de sus pantalones, agitándola todavía más, llevó sus manos a la cabellera rubia, enredando sus dedos en sus finos cabellos platinos.

—Scorpius –gimió.

Él apartó su rostro de los pechos de la pelirroja, para observarlo con una sonrisa divertida, la besó con pasión, descendiendo por su cuello hasta su vientre.

Se deshizo de los pantalones y las bragas en un solo movimiento, su falange media dibujó la línea de su vulva, haciéndole arquear la espalda con un simple roce pequeño, así que lo hundió, sintiendo su humedad.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿no, cariño? –Sonrió socarrón –no importa en qué vida, con un toque pequeño, es suficiente para que estés lista para mí.

Diciendo eso, su rostro se ocultó entre las piernas de la joven, que de inmediato sintió la boca de Scorpius en su vulva, con movimientos expertos, no quería imaginar cuantos siglos tenía con esa experiencia, aun así, se sorprendió a sí misma, cuando se escuchó rogarle por que la poseyera.

Y él no acató orden, hasta que la hizo terminar, en un orgasmo violento, del que no quería escapar, sin embargo lo hizo.

Recibió el cuerpo de Scorpius en ella, lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo, mientras la embestía de una forma tan gloriosa, que a pesar de que su cuerpo la cubría por completo, arqueó la espalda del placer que estaba recibiendo.

¿Esa era la forma correcta en que tendría que sentirse el sexo?

Ahora comprendía porque siempre le alardeaba sobre lo bien que la pasaba en su cama y en sus brazos, nunca la había decepcionado, y claramente, en esta vida, tampoco.

Enterró sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, que por su expresión facial, era algo que había estado esperando por que hiciera, y el movimiento de sus caderas lo dejó ver.

—Scorpius –gimió todavía más.

Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del rubio, que incrementó la fuerza de sus largas y fuertes embestidas, su mano fue a su espalda baja y la empujó más cerca de él, Lily rodeó su cuello, quedando medio colgada del cuerpo del chico, buscó sus labios y volvieron a unirse de una forma completamente gloriosa, una que no había podido cuando estaba con Ted, y en ese momento, sintió su cuerpo llegar al orgasmo.


	16. Estar Contigo.

El agotamiento hizo que Lily se quedara dormida en algún punto de la madrugada, cuando abrió los ojos, le costó un momento distinguir el lugar en el que estaba, quiso encoger las piernas, pero estaba bastante dolorida, una risa suave salió de su boca, el aroma del rubio aún estaba en ella, y en toda la habitación, en realidad.

Se colocó su ropa antes de salir de la habitación en busca de Scorpius, que había tenido la poca consideración de irse sin despedirse, el lugar era más amplio de lo que pensó, así que después de vagar por un par de pasillos, llegó a la estancia, la luz iluminaba todo el lugar, así que tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos un poco, en lo que se acostumbraba.

—El señor ha dejado órdenes para cuando despertara –informó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola.

—D-Dónde ¿dónde está él?

—Tiene asuntos que atender, no puede permanecer aquí todo el día –informó con voz irritada –el almuerzo está listo ¿dónde piensa consumirlo? –Cuestionó.

—En la cocina, supongo, aunque… -observó el balcón y sonrió.

—Está colocado –informó.

—Gracias, me preguntaba ¿puedo tomar una ducha antes de irme? –Le preguntó al hombre.

—El señor ha dejado una muda de ropa limpia para usted, y ha dicho que puede disponer de la casa como si fuese la dueña.

—Qué detallista –sonrió la pelirroja.

—Al señor le gusta tratar bien a sus diversas amantes, no es la única que ha venido aquí –soltó, irritado, como si le enfadara que se sintiera única y especial, bajándola de su nube.

La pelirroja salió al balcón, el aire fresco meció sus cabellos, observó a la comida colocada sobre la mesa, era bastante y había gran cantidad, desde el típico desayuno inglés, hasta huevo revuelto, fruta, pan francés, panqués, té, café y jugo.

Se llevó un poco de fruta a la boca, mientras observaba a su alrededor, la vista era increíble, no entendía porque tenía esa clase de apartamento, si él no pasaba tiempo ahí, o eso quería pensar, si era verdad que era muy ocupado, rara la vez estaría en su apartamento.

Una vez que terminó el almuerzo, se sintió bastante agotada, debía estar bastante agotada de su noche y madrugada con Scorpius, que si había estado ocupado, pasó gran parte de su tiempo con ella, observó hacia el río Támesis, y se sintió de pronto como si flotara sobre una nube.

—X—

Lily abrió los ojos, suponía que en algún momento se había quedado dormida otra vez, y esta vez, por la oscuridad a su alrededor, no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto había dormido, aunque aún se sentía bastante agotada.

Se incorporó asustada cuando alguien abrió la puerta al fondo, y no era la de entrada, el vapor fue lo primero que salió, y dio paso a la figura borrosa de Scorpius, el cabello rubio completamente húmedo, al igual que su cuerpo, Lily tragó saliva, ante la visión del chico frente a ella, cubierto solo con la toalla enrollada en sus caderas.

—Despertaste, me alegra –soltó en un tono tranquilo.

—Yo… lamento las molestias –comentó –iba a irme después del almuerzo, pero… al parecer, me quedé dormida.

—Sí, lo sé –informó –me alegra que Bartolomé no colocara demasiado somnífero en la comida, en este momento, tendría que estar esperando un par de meses, antes de volver a comenzar a buscarte otra vez.

—Somnífero –respondió -¡Me drogaste! –soltó furiosa Lily, yendo hasta él e intentando golpearlo.

Las manos rápidas de Scorpius la sujetaron de la cintura, la elevaron un poco y la acorraló entre la barda y su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su organismo, entre miedo y excitación.

—No quería que te fueras, así que… cuando dijiste las palabras mágicas, lo hizo, sus órdenes específicas eran que te quedaras aquí, y no iba a poder retenerte de otra forma.

—No sé para qué me quieres aquí –se agitó –ya me acosté contigo, ya debió quitársete la obsesión –bufó.

—Obsesión –repitió –dime, Lily ¿por qué te dejaría ir, si ya te tengo para mí? –Elevó una ceja.

—Por qué no puedes drogarme para mantenerme aquí, no puedes secuestrarme, Scorpius.

—Soy un demonio, tengo una moral muy ambigua, así que eso no entra en mi “qué es bueno y malo”, si puedo hacerlo, entonces lo hago, no importa el método.

—Así que me tendrás aquí, a la fuerza –lo observó, seria.

—No, jamás te he retenido contra tu voluntad, Lily, sin embargo, quiero que te quedes conmigo –acarició su rostro.

—Scorpius…

—Este es el lugar más seguro del planeta para ti, no sé qué fue lo que te atacó todavía, y me preocupas, Lily, no quiero que nada te pase, y tenerte aquí, es mi mejor opción para protegerte, te juro, que cuando dé con esa cosa, podrás ir a donde quieras.

—Así que tengo que permanecer encerrada hasta sabrá cuando.

—No –sonrió encantador –yo hablo de vivir aquí, más no encerrarte como una prisionera, Bartolomé estará cuidando de ti…

—Como con tus repetidas amantes –bufó.

—Soy un demonio –repitió –somos pasionales, llenamos nuestra existencia con placer físico y perdición ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Bueno, Scorpius, para nosotros los humanos, cuando amas a alguien, no te vas a la cama con uno y con otro –informó.

—Mejor dime, que estás celosa –sonrió.

Lo estaba, completamente furiosa, había adorado la idea de él enamorado de ella, y enterarse de que durante todo ese tiempo, en cada vida, él había estado con millones de mujeres, era bastante desolador para ella ¿realmente la amaba?

Recordó las palabras de Sebastian, los kredator son incapaces de amar, así que esa era su respuesta.

Scorpius no la amaba, y nunca lo había hecho.

—Está bien, pero quiero otra habitación –informó.

—Puedes usar esta –informó –es mía, pero como podrás saber, los demonios no podemos dormir –le sonrió.

—Menos quiero esta habitación, sino puedes dormir, solo puedes usarla para una cosa –lo empujó, así que la soltó –y te odio, por hacerme el amor, en una cama, donde has traído a todas tus amantes.

Scorpius la observó completamente serio, la joven pelirroja salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo, estaba bastante confundido con las palabras que dijo.

Ella no había dicho “sexo”, había llamado a aquello “hacer el amor”, sacudió la cabeza, Lily realmente jamás había llamado a lo suyo de aquella manera, en ninguna de sus vidas pasadas, siempre había estado con él, por la tentación más primitiva de todas, pero no porque sintiera algo real por él, jamás.

Salió completamente vestido hasta la estancia, Lily estaba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas flexionadas, rodeándolas con sus brazos y su barbilla apoyada en una de sus rodillas, tenía una mirada bastante ajena a todo a su alrededor.

—Traeré tu ropa en unas horas –informó Scorpius.

—Quiero ir a casa –informó.

—Lily, ya te lo dije…

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí –le informó dolida –así que déjame volver a mi casa, usaré todos los collares o aretes que quieras, y prometo no volver a buscarte –musitó, lo observó apretar la quijada y observar a otro lado.

—M—

No tenía la menor idea del porqué se sentía de aquella forma, se sentía dolida y traicionada ¿por qué? No podía reclamarle nada a Scorpius de lo que había hecho con otras personas, ella siempre lo había rechazado, insultado y burlado de él, diciendo que jamás la tendría de esa forma, que amaba a Ted.

Y ahora, estaba en un maldito triángulo amoroso, donde sabía que al final, terminaría regresando con Ted, porque era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, pero ¿cómo debería de sentirse eso?

EL rubio regresó al apartamento al mediodía del día siguiente, traía una cara de pocos amigos, así que no había ido nada bien en su trabajo, o lo que sea que hubiese tenido que hacer.

Sus ojos grises se posaron en ella, que seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, resopló agotado y rendido, podía ser un maldito kredator, el jefe de aquella zona, el favorito del jefe y al que muchos respetaban y temían, pero se volvía un blandengue cuando se trataba de ella ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo liberaba de una vez de aquel suplicio?

—Toma –le extendió una llave.

—No la quiero, ya te dije que quiero ir a casa.

—Esta llave es para que vayas a casa –informó Scorpius.

—Tengo mi propia llave de mi casa –informó.

—Es una llave espacio-temporal, no como tu llave, Lily –contestó, irritado –es doble –informó –con una podrás ir directo a tu habitación, y con la otra… venir aquí.

— ¿Para qué querría volver aquí? –Frunció el cejo, indignada.

—Por si algo pasa, tengas una llegada segura, sin que te sigan.

—Solo quiero irme a mi casa –informó.

Scorpius gruñó, irritado, avanzó hasta la puerta del balcón, ingresó la llave y la giró, para asombro de Lily, en lugar de ver el exterior y la hermosa vista, pudo ver su habitación, desde la ubicación de su closet, abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Te lo dije –informó él, con una sonrisa, al ver su bello rostro sorprendido.

Quiso sujetarla contra él, y besar la parte superior de su cabeza, pero ella se alejó cuando si apenas movió la mano, pasó hasta su habitación, y se giró a Scorpius.

—Ahora puedes…

Lily cerró la puerta en la cara del kredator, irritándolo, y cuando volvió a usar la llave, la habitación de la chica, no apareció al otro lado.

Suspiró aliviada cuando la visión del apartamento de Scorpius no volvió a aparecer, suponía que no puedes acceder a un lugar que no tiene puertas, o puertas cerradas, al menos.

Se giró sintiéndose más aliviada, fue hasta la ducha y tomó todo su tiempo ahí, a pesar de que no quería quitarse la sensación de las caricias de Scorpius de su cuerpo, tenía que hacerlo, no iba a dejarse caer por un tipo que solo jugaba con ella.

—M—

Los días habían pasado, y como ella lo prometió, había cumplido su palabra, aunque muy en el fondo, había una sensación creciendo cada vez más, pidiéndole que fuera a verlo, que volviera a buscarlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en sus labios, en sus brazos, en la sensación de su cuerpo contra el de ella.

—Señorita Potter ¿está prestando atención a mi clase? –Preguntó su profesor.

—No, lo siento, tengo que irme.

Tomó sus cosas, tal parecía, que dos semanas era lo único que podría soportar estando lejos de él ¿por qué? ¿Solo porque se acostó con él? ¿La había corrompido?

Se quedó de pie, quieta cuando lo vio bajar de su automóvil, la mirada de Sebastian se topó en ella, así que desvió la mirada y le dijo algo a Scorpius, que de inmediato se giró para observarla.

Lily dio un paso a la calle para atravesarse de acera, un momento él estaba al menos a 15 metros de ella, y en un segundo, la empujó hacia atrás, el auto lo golpeó a él, lanzándolo por los aires.

— ¡Scorpius! –Chilló histérica, corrió hasta él.

Abrió los ojos en un instante, las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado un poco, y sus ojos grises habían sido consumidos por un intenso color negro, un abismo que te hacía perderte si te quedabas mirándolo.

—Estoy bien –informó, y su mirada gris volvió –aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de mi traje.

Se puso de pie de un salto, la gente en la calle que se había sobresaltado por lo aparatoso, estaba incrédula de que no le hubiese pasado nada, y bueno, para Lily, una vez que recordó su naturaleza, se tranquilizó por completo, dudaba que a un kredator lo pudieses matar atropellándolo.

—Todo está bien –soltó sonriéndole a las personas y observó a Lily –y tú ¿estás bien? –Preguntó.

—Sí –asintió.

La sujetó de la mano, y la arrastró hasta el auto, le ordenó a Sebastian que lo llevara hasta su apartamento antes de subirse también.

—Lo siento –se disculpó Lily –no era mi intención que te atropellaran.

—Eso no va a matarme –informó –a ti, sí hubiese podido.

—Gracias –musitó.

—Lo que no entiendo es ¿qué haces aquí?

Los labios de Lily se pegaron a los de él, sin importarle que la mirada azul de Keller estuviera en ellos a través del retrovisor, sujetó la mano del rubio y la llevó hasta su cuerpo, antes de separarse por un poco de oxígeno.

—No me importan las otras mujeres –soltó agitada –te quiero, Scorpius, no importa si tengo que compartirte con ellas.

—Tú nunca me has compartido con nadie, Lily –acarició su mejilla –mi trabajo es corromper almas, y el sexo es parte del trabajo.

—No me interesa –admitió –quiero estar contigo, hoy, mañana, te quiero conmigo hasta el final de mis días, Scorpius.

Se volvieron a unir en un beso profundo, la pelirroja se subió sobre él, sin aguardar un poco más, no entendía la razón de que se sintiera tan vacía hasta ese momento, tan necesitada de que él la tocara, de que le hiciera sentirse completa de nuevo.

—En esta vida, te quiero a ti, no a él –musitó agitada.

—Lily –sonrió dulce y la acarició –sabes que es imposible, que eventualmente, la pasión no te será suficiente y volverás con él ¿cierto? –Le recordó.

—Eso no va a pasar –le aseguró.

—No seas necia…

—Pues lo soy, y no importa, voy a encontrar la forma de estar contigo y no con él –volvió a besarlo.

Las manos de Scorpius la sujetaron de las caderas, acercándola a él, sellando una promesa que sería imposible de cumplir.


	17. Negación.

La joven echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cuando los labios del kredator se pegaron a su cuello, y sus amplias manos, la sujetaron de la espalda, soltó un suspiro al sentir la excitación del hombre debajo de ella, lo quería urgentemente.

—Por favor –suplicó –te necesito ahora.

—Lily, estamos en un automóvil –le recordó, con una mirada intensa.

—Realmente, no me interesa.

Se alejó un poco de él, para quitarse la playera que tenía puesta, dejando a la vista del hombre su sostén de tela blanca y transparente, dejando sus firmes pezones a la vista.

No había nada en el mundo que le hiciera decirle que no, así que sin prestar más atención a su alrededor, siguió con aquello hasta las últimas consecuencias.

La respiración de la chica se agitó todavía más cuando lo sintió en su interior, movió las caderas de forma desesperada, se inclinó al frente para besar los pasionales labios de Scorpius, que le dio la bienvenida con un beso pasional, tan digno de él.

Mientras estaba ahí, uniéndose de aquella forma a Scorpius, nada más le preocupó, nada existía para ella salvo el rubio y ella misma, el resto del mundo podía irse a la mierda, y realmente no le importaría mucho.

—Scorpius –gimió, dejando caer la cabeza, así que su frente chocó con el hombro del rubio.

—Lily –la nombró, en un tono tan sensual, que sintió que de derretía por completo.

La ola de placer no tardó mucho en aparecer, así que se pegó por completo al hombre debajo de ella, que tenía una sonrisa arrogante, que en vez de hacerla querer golpearlo, le encantó.

—No voy a alejarme de ti –informó ella –ya lo decidí –volvió a besarlo.

—Es tierno que lo digas –murmuró Scorpius, dibujando una línea imaginaria en su cuello con su dedo índice, mientras sus ojos seguían el trazo –pero esto es más grande que tú y yo, Lily, debes entenderlo.

—Pues no lo entiendo –soltó necia –no lo acepto, si quieren que vuelva con él, tendrá que venir Dios mismo, o quien sea el que creó las estúpidas reglas, y obligarme.

—Las reglas están por algo, no podemos hacer lo que nos venga en gana, el mundo sería un caos.

—Has insistido tanto cuando estaba con él, de que debería estar contigo, y ahora que lo estoy, quieres que vuelva con él ¿por qué?

—No quiero que vuelvas con él –admitió –te quiero a mi lado el resto de mi existencia –admitió –pero, soy realista, cariño –le sonrió –sé que por mucho que lo quiera, que te desee, que lo anhele, no podemos estar juntos, porque así lo dictan las reglas.

—Al carajo las reglas, Scorpius, te quiero, quiero estar contigo…

—Un demonio no puede estar con un alma, Lily, es imposible.

—Pero si rompo el ciclo con Ted –lo observó.

— ¿Corromperte? –Negó –las cosas no son sencillas, cuando la guerra de la fe terminó, los tratados entre humanos y demonios se firmaron, estuviste ahí, cariño, fuiste testigo de lo que se acordó.

—No lo recuerdo –admitió.

—Si te corrompo, irás al infierno, tu alma se condenará, y al ser una dividida, terminarás en el jardín, marchita, de ninguna forma podríamos estar juntos.

—Así que… por eso, te conformas con lo poco que podemos tener en cada vida, si es que tenemos algo –Scorpius asintió.

—No quiero alejarme de ti, ni en esta, ni en ninguna vida, Scorpius.

—Pero llegará el momento, en que tu destino tomará el control, y el curso volverá, cariño –la besó dulce.

Lily se recargó contra él ¿cómo es que podía tener una existencia así? Tan vacía, por alguna extraña razón, creía fielmente de que lo que él sentía por ella, era amor, aunque dijeran que era completamente imposible para un kredator amor.

—Volveré a casa, tomaré unas cosas y te veré en tu apartamento.

—Bien, le diré a Bartolomé que pase por ti, mientras tanto, te llevaré yo.

—Bien.

Lily se quitó del regazo de Scorpius, que se acomodó su miembro dentro de los bóxer y el pantalón, mientras ella se acomodaba su ropa también.

—Vámonos –informó Scorpius.

La pelirroja se puso completamente roja, cuando Sebastian Keller se aclaró la garganta ¿había estado ahí todo ese tiempo? ¿Los había visto y escuchado teniendo sexo?

—El no dirá nada –la tranquilizó Scorpius.

—Claro, pero eso no hace que deje de ser vergonzoso –admitió, sonrojada.

La mirada azul de Keller se posó en la de ella, haciendo que se sintiera más incómoda que nunca, así que ocultó su rostro en Scorpius, que la rodeó con su brazo, acercándola más a él.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé, te creo.

Lily sintió como Scorpius entrelazó sus dedos, cerró los ojos, dejándose guiar por la extraña sensación de confort, y tranquilidad, entre su calor y su aroma embriagante, debió quedarse dormida, porque perdió noción de todo, hasta que sintió que alguien la movía suavemente.

—Llegamos –Susurró en su oído, con aquel tono que Lily supuso usaba para tentar a los humanos.

—Supongo que estás ocupado ¿cierto?

—Bastante –admitió y observó a Keller –ve a la oficina, llegaré tarde a la junta.

—Pero, Scorpius…

—Creo que te olvidas quién manda aquí ¿no? –Soltó en un tono bajo y amenazador, y su mirada se volvió obscura.

—Avisaré de su retraso –contestó, observando al frente.

Lily sonrió, bajó del auto, esperó a que el rubio bajara también y avanzaron hasta la casa, una vez dentro, Scorpius rodeó la cintura de la joven desde atrás, y depositó un suave beso en su cuello, logrando que se girara entre sus brazos, rodeara su cuello con los suyos y se entregara en un beso tan pasional como podían.

—Lily, que bueno que llegaste, te está esperando… -la voz de su madre se detuvo al verla besándose con Scorpius –tu novio.

La pareja se separó, Lily observó a su madre sin comprender, primero, lo que hacía ahí a esas horas, y segundo ¿a qué novio se refería? Así que se observó con Scorpius, lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó dentro hasta la estancia.

El cabello de un tono amarillo un poco chillón fue lo primero que vio Lily, sintió al chico a su lado apretar su mano, de forma inconsciente, Ted Lupin se puso de pie, lentamente.

—Yo… no comprendo nada –informó Ginny Potter, observando a los tres jóvenes.

—Tranquila, pequeña Ginny –soltó Scorpius –todo está bien.

—Creo que estás de más, Malfoy –soltó Ted.

La mano de Scorpius sujetó la de Ted antes de que sujetara a Lily del brazo, fue tan rápido con sus reflejos, que sorprendió a todos.

—No se te ocurra tocarla –soltó en un tono firme.

—Ah, vamos, Scorpius, no importa que tan bien hagas tu trabajo sexual, ella no va a quedarse contigo.

—No quiero hablar de eso frente a mi madre –soltó Lily, incómoda.

—La vida sexual en las personas es normal, no eres la única –soltó Ted en un tono irritado.

—Eso lo sé, pero no quiero que mi madre sepa los pormenores de mi vida sexual activa, que ya no te involucra, Ted.

—Vamos, Lily, los dos sabemos que el capricho con él solo te dura ¿qué? ¿Dos meses, Malfoy?

Lily observó a Scorpius, que tensó la quijada, así que supuso que su exnovio decía la verdad, y ella había desperdiciado dos semanas, de las que él podía tenerla, si al final volvería con el idiota frente a ella, dejándolo solo, como siempre, se odiaba más.

—Vete de aquí –soltó Lily.

—Yo lo invité –soltó Ginny –tu padre quería una cena familiar, así que le hablé a tu novio, para invitarlo.

—Edward ya no es mi novio –soltó Lily, había olvidado comentárselo a su madre ¿por qué? –En todo caso, quien tiene que quedarse es Scorpius.

—Ah, cariño, creo que deberías darte un tiempo para cerrar el ciclo de una relación ¿no lo crees?

—Tranquila, señora Potter, Lily no va a cerrar el ciclo, al final, ya verá que ella será mía –le sonrió a Scorpius –como tiene que ser, porque así lo dice el destino, y nadie puede contra él ¿cierto, Scorpius?

—Es mejor que me vaya, Lily –comentó Scorpius, irritado.

—No, iré por unas cosas y nos vamos, si papá quiere una cena familiar con Edward presente, no estaré yo.

La pelirroja subió corriendo las escaleras, dejándolo a él, a solas con su madre y su exnovio, haciendo que las ganas de romperle el cuello al otro tipo, incrementara más que nunca.

—Si me matas, también terminarás con la existencia de ella, y lo sabes –se burló Ted.

—Y eso es lo único que te ha mantenido con vida por siglos –informó en un tono rudo.

—Espero que la disfrutes un poco, porque sabes que el tiempo se te está terminando, dos meses son su límite ¿cierto?

—No te incumbe, pero dure lo que dure, sin duda, en esta vida, te costará mucho, tenerla feliz –sonrió de lado.

—Ah, siempre alardeas de tus dotes de cama, pero adivina qué, Scorpius, el nombre que gime el resto de sus días, siempre es el mío, en todas sus vidas, siempre desapareces, porque no eres relevante para nadie, ni para ella.

—M—

A Scorpius le duró el malhumor por un buen rato, incluso después de dejar a Lily en su apartamento, con esa batalla ganada, no era suficiente, sabía que por mucho que no quisiera, esa guerra siempre la ganaría Ted, pero había algo en él, que no le agradaba para nada, al menos en esta vida.

—No has encontrado nada ¿cierto? –Preguntó Audrey.

—Absolutamente nada, no sé qué pudo atacarla, y pueda permanecer oculto por tanto tiempo.

—Debemos suponer, que fuera lo que fuera esa cosa, su tiempo de vida es muy corto, después de todo, no ha sido creación de alguien en la alta esfera de la jerarquía demoniaca, así que no puede tener mucho éxito ¿o sí?

—La verdad es que tampoco encuentro otra explicación, así que supongo que tendremos que informar cada quién a su respectivo jefe.

—Bueno, mi jefe ha estado tras la pista también.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres decir que Miguel se quedó en la tierra?

—Una creación infernal, al final terminaríamos necesitando a un arcángel, y qué mejor que el que venció a su hermano malvado.

—Sí, es lo que cuentan en tu lado, no en el mío –informó en un tono tranquilo.

—Ya que hemos dado por terminada la misión ¿eres consciente de que tendrás que dejar ir a Lily?

—Ella no quiere irse, quiere vivir conmigo.

—Pero no puedes vivir con ella, y lo sabes.

Scorpius observó a otro lado, recordando como esa mañana, Lily había despertado bastante agotada, incluso, cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, casi se cae, una parte por su rudeza en la cama, y otra parte, por toda la energía que estaba drenando de ella, era por eso que un demonio y un humano no pueden coexistir, ni pueden ser algo real, al final, terminaría matándola con su sola presencia.

—Yo no decido eso –comentó.

—Bueno, entonces, dile la verdad, por qué al final, terminará muerta, Scorpius, dices que la amas, pero los dos sabemos que no es un sentimiento que puedas sentir –sonrió triste –al final, tu necedad, va a terminar por consumir su luz, tienes que decirle la razón por la cual solo está contigo dos meses.

—No es tan fácil, Audrey, ella es la existencia más hermosa que ha pisado la tierra alguna vez, no puedo simplemente alejarla de mí, no ahora, que está dispuesta a quedarse conmigo el resto de su vida, al menos esta vida –murmuró, un poco en negación.

—Si te quedas con ella, sus vidas se reducirán por la mitad.

—Estás diciendo cosas que ya sé. Yo nunca dije que la dejaría conmigo, en mi casa, sino que puedo verla ocasionalmente.

—Lily es una humana, Scorpius, ellos fueron creados de forma diferente a nosotros, no están hechos para eventualidades, están hechos para permanecer juntos, _para querer permanecer_ juntos.

—Así que tengo que rendirme y dejarla que vaya con Lupin, como en cada vida, no creo que eso pase, en serio, Audrey.

La puerta principal se abrió, Lily apareció con una brillante sonrisa, que se desdibujó al ver a Audrey McLaggen sujetando a Scorpius del brazo, haciéndola enfadar.

—Lamento interrumpir –soltó en un gruñido enfadado.

—No interrumpes nada –observó al rubio –le estaba diciendo que no puedes quedarte aquí.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo –soltó enfadada Lily.

—Claro que lo es, de acuerdo a los estatutos firmados, es mi obligación intervenir cuando se rompen.

—Nosotros no hemos roto nada de sus reglas.

—Los demonios y las almas humanas no pueden coexistir en un mismo ambiente, hubo una excepción brindada por el ataque de esa creación infernal que te atacó, pero, creo que has podido notar que algo te falta –Lily frunció el cejo –mientras más cerca estés de él, más irás debilitándote, él va a consumir tu energía, porque los demonios se alimentan de eso, así que al final, morirás si te quedas, y antes de que digas que es bajo tu propio riesgo, los estatutos lo condenarán a él, porque tu… bueno, ya estarás en el infierno.

Los ojos olivo de Lily fueron hasta el rubio, que observó a otro lado, estaba diciendo que no le interesaba que estuvieran separándolos, no entendía nada ¿por qué insistía tanto en permanecer con ella, si al final, su misma convivencia la mataría?

—Pero no voy a volver con Ted –soltó Lily.

El rubio se giró hasta ella, que apretaba el aza de su mochila lo más fuerte que podía, sus ojos brillaban con la determinación que solo ella podía tener.

—Es algo que al final terminarás haciendo, pero a mí no me interesa eso –admitió –puedes hacer lo que bien te parezca, menos permanecer junto a Scorpius.

—Esos decretos, tienes que saber que trasgreden el libre albedrío de los humanos –soltó Lily.

—No tendrías ni siquiera que estar involucrada con él, los decretos también lo prohíben, pero Scorpius romperá todos con tal de verte en cada vida, así que ya lo dejamos pasar –admitió irritada.


	18. Energía.

Lily suspiró, en ese momento, tendría que fingir aceptar las órdenes de Audrey McLaggen respecto a que no podía permanecer con él, si se negaba, podría traerle problemas a Scorpius y eso era lo que menos quería, terminó asintiendo.

—No olvides que tienes que avisar al respecto –informó Audrey.

—Lo haré –admitió él, en un tono seco.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo que Lily se cubriera el rostro, cuando bajó los brazos, la rubia se había marchado, así que aventó la mochila y se arrojó a los brazos de Scorpius.

—No haré ningún caso –informó Lily.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Lily, por tu bien, no podemos…

—Sabes, para ser alguien que insiste mucho en cada vida, para que me quede a tu lado, me empujas muy lejos cuando lo estoy.

—En ninguna vida has querido estar conmigo, así que realmente no hay mucho de qué preocuparme respecto a drenarte la energía –admitió.

—Dime ¿es por eso que solo duramos tan poco tiempo juntos? –Preguntó.

—Es lo único que soportas estar sin él, generalmente, y sí, mientras más tiempo pasemos juntos, más débil te irás sintiendo.

—Bueno, eso puede solucionarse ¿no es así? –Sonrió –paso gran parte de mis mañanas en el colegio, vendré aquí por las noches, reduciría la energía drenada.

Scorpius acarició el rostro de Lily, sonriendo. —El sexo es la forma más rápida de robarte la energía –le informó –y como has podido notar, hacerte el amor…

—Prefiero vivir dos meses a tu lado, que cincuenta con Ted –susurró.

Scorpius se inclinó hasta ella, pegó su frente y acarició su nariz con la suya, en un gesto cariñoso que hacía siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

—Te amo, Lily, pero, aunque no lo hubiese hecho, le hice una promesa a Edward Lupin, tu existencia jamás estaría en juego, y la pienso cumplir.

—Pero –soltó incrédula, cuando se alejó de ella.

—Si no quieres estar con él por el momento, lo comprendo, pero tampoco conmigo.

—Bueno, entonces, permanezcamos todo el tiempo que podamos juntos, por favor, Scorpius –suplicó.

Verla suplicando por quedarse con él, era algo que jamás había sucedido, y no comprendía, porqué después de tantos siglos, estaba pasando, y ahí estaba, la tentación de nuevo, la perdición, su egoísmo, quedarse con ella, sin importar qué pasara al final.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando como el kredator que era, tener un alma humana para él era algo que todos ambicionaban, y él podría, no un alma cualquiera, sino una dividida.

—Veremos que pasará –admitió asintiendo.

—M—

Tal y como se lo había dicho Scorpius, algo que él no podía y no quería dejar de hacer, era tenerla de forma sexual, y aunque ella disfrutaba más que nunca la pasión con la que le hacía el amor.

Al día siguiente, se encontraba cada vez más agotada, y eso, que solo pasaban pocas horas juntos, no quería imaginar si viviera de planta con él.

Se dejó caer sobre la silla, el silencio de la biblioteca fue arrullador, así que sin importarle mucho el qué dirán, si babeaba o roncaba, se recargó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.

_“Siempre hay una forma”._ Escuchó Lily a lo lejos. _“Si quieres realmente permanecer con él, ven a buscarme cuando me necesites, pero ahora, no me hagas perder el tiempo”._

_“Y ¿cómo voy a encontrarte después?”_

_“Encuentra al ángel, es quien va a llevarte a mí, no lo olvides, el kredator es…”_

Lily se levantó apresurada, su respiración era agitada, todo le daba vueltas, así que no comprendió nada, podía jurar que las personas que hablaban estaban a su lado, observó a los lados, pero no vio a nadie.

—Despertaste –soltó la voz tranquila de Jarvis Whisp –no quise despertarte, aunque tus ronquidos se escuchaban bastante fuerte por toda la biblioteca –sonrió, cuando Lily lo observó sobre su hombro.

—Yo, lo lamento –musitó –me sentía… demasiado agotada.

—Descuida –la mano del chico se colocó en el hombro de Lily.

Ella iba a moverse, para evitar el contacto, pero el calor de su mano la relajó bastante, sintió una extraña sensación que se expandió en todo su cuerpo.

—Te dejaré dormir un poco más –sonrió de nuevo –hay un cuarto al fondo, pero no le digas a nadie –le guiñó un ojo.

—No, estoy bien, gracias –admitió.

—De acuerdo, pero cuando te sientas cansada, la biblioteca será siempre tu cueva del sueño –le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho, y, ya que estás aquí, necesito un par de libros ¿podrías?

—Necesito tu tarjeta –estiró la mano.

—Bien –rebuscó en su mochila y se la entregó.

Lily siguió al castaño hasta la computadora, para revisar si no los habían pedido prestados, observó la pila de libros que al parecer, estaba leyendo.

_Energía, Qué Es La Energía Y Sus Tipos, ¿Cómo Se Divide La Energía? ¿Cuál Es La Función De La Energía?_

Frunció el ceño, sin comprender por qué a Jarvis Whisp le importaría tanto el tema de la energía, no es como si ella supiera mucho, jamás le había interesado ese tema.

—Veo que te gusta leer –se burló Lily.

—Me encargo de una biblioteca –respondió –eso debió dejarlo claro ¿no? –Le sonrió.

—Dime ¿qué estás investigando?

— ¿Por qué? –La observó, y después a los libros –Ah, nada en especial –se encogió de hombros.

—Todos esos libros hablan de energía, digamos que no te creo que es casualidad –comentó Lily.

—Dime ¿nunca has estado acostada en cama, mirando el techo preguntándote el porqué de la vida y dónde realmente comienza? –Cuestionó, elevando una ceja.

—Bueno, creo que todos nos lo preguntamos al menos una vez en la vida ¿no es así? Sobre todo, cuando no sabemos qué camino tomar o qué estamos haciendo en el camino que elegimos ¿no?

Jarvis sonrió. —Es por eso que estoy leyendo sobre la energía.

—No comprendo –admitió Lily.

—La energía es la capacidad de los cuerpos para realizar un trabajo y producir cambios en ellos mismos o en otros cuerpos. Es decir, el concepto de energía se define como la capacidad de hacer funcionar las cosas.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿qué tiene que ver la energía, con estar filosofando en la madrugada sobre la existencia? –Se burló.

—Te lo explico de nuevo: El término energía tiene diversas acepciones y definiciones, relacionadas con la idea de una capacidad para obrar, surgir, transformar o poner en movimiento. En física, energía se define como la capacidad para realizar un trabajo. En tecnología y economía, «energía» se refiere a un recurso natural.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, que por un minuto, la embobó como idiota, así que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, para concentrarse en las palabras que había dicho.

— ¿Entiendes ahora como se conecta? –Sonrió encantador.

—La verdad, es que vas a creer que soy estúpida, pero no.

—La energía, es el principio y el final, de todo, absolutamente de todo, Lily.

—Claro, como tú digas –sonrió.

—Bien, los dos libros que piden, los solicitó alguien, una chica.

—De acuerdo ¿cuándo los devuelve? –Preguntó.

—Los solicitó hace dos días, y tiene fecha abierta, así que no puedo darte una respuesta, pero si te urgen, romperé las reglas esta vez, y te daré lo que necesitas.

Lily lo observó ir hasta la impresora, esperó un poco y lo vio tomar la hoja que recién salió, regresó hasta ella y la puso frente a ella.

—Espero que sea de ayuda –le guiñó un ojo.

—Muchas gracias –la pelirroja tomó la hoja y salió de la biblioteca.

Avanzó tan despreocupada como siempre lo hacía, extrañamente, aquella charla le había hecho sentirse mejor, más relajada y llena de energía.

—X—

Lily buscó a la chica que había tomado los libros que necesitaba para su trabajo, pero sus compañeros le dijeron que se había marchado, así que no le quedó más que ir hasta su casa, aunque el camino fue un poco largo, no se quejó, ese trabajo necesitaba entregarlo en dos días.

Tocó el timbre, y esperó observando el vecindario, se veía bastante tranquilo.

—Pensé que nunca vendrías –la voz de un hombre la sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, estoy buscando a Lucinda –sonrió –soy de su misma universidad, y sacó unos libros de la biblioteca.

—No necesitas buscar excusas, sé por qué estás aquí –sonrió.

—Pero no es una excusa –contestó un poco, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Ya veo ¿entonces no vienes a buscarme por lo que hablamos en tu otra vida? ¿Es casualidad que nos encontremos? ¿Aún no te has decidido por quedarte al lado del kredator?

La pelirroja abrió la boca, confundida, balbuceó un poco, haciendo sonreír al hombre, que tenía algo que no le agradaba para nada.

—Te lo mostraré –la sujetó del rostro, sus pulgares se colocaron sobre los ojos de Lily, y aquello la inmovilizó por completo, aunque quiso sacudirse al tipo, no pudo, era como si estuviese completamente congelada

_Lily observó al frente el rostro del mismo hombre tenía una mueca de incomodidad al verla, así que observó a su alrededor, en el espejo, mostraba unos brillantes ojos marrones, y un cabello rojo que llegaba un debajo de su trasero, lizo y brillante, como en esa vida no tenía._

_—Es una oferta interesante, pero no la quiero –habló el hombre._

_—Significa que puedes ayudarme, sabes cómo._

_—Siempre hay una forma –admitió él –si quieres realmente permanecer con él, ven a buscarme cuando me necesites, pero ahora, no me hagas perder el tiempo._

_—Dime ¿cómo sabes que realmente no quiero permanecer con él? –Sonrió._

_—Te he conocido en muchas vidas, sé más cosas que tú, y no podrás manipularme._

_—Vaya, que mal, dime, por lo menos podrías decirme ¿cómo podrías hacernos permanecer juntos por el resto de mi vida sin que las demás se acorten o sin morir en menos tiempo del que planeo?_

_—Lo lamento, señorita Lefebvre, pero le recomiendo, de nuevo, que vuelva cuando realmente quiera quedarse con él._

_—Y ¿cómo voy a encontrarte después?_

_—Encuentra al ángel, es quien va a llevarte a mí, no lo olvides, el kredator es un demonio, te guste o no, su naturaleza jamás cambiará, y ese amor –sacudió la cabeza –solo vive en tu imaginación._

Lily empujó al hombre lejos de ella una vez que pudo moverse, su respiración estaba agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo un maratón, o terminara de acostarse con Scorpius.

—Ya lo viste, no puedes decir que no nos hemos visto en otras vidas, te mostré nuestro último encuentro.

—Pero yo… no sé…

—Supongo que ahora, quieres permanecer con él ¿no es cierto? –Sonrió.

—Así es, quiero permanecer con él, pero no solo en esta vida, sino en todas las demás ¿puedes hacerlo? –Preguntó.

La sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro del hombre, aquella sensación de frío congelando todo su interior, debió ser una señal de que algo andaba mal, pero no le importó, quería quedarse con Scorpius.

—Hay algunos precios a pagar, como siempre y como en todo ¿qué tan dispuesta estás a pagarlos? -Preguntó.

—Pagaré el precio que sea –dio un paso hasta él, desesperada.

—Dime ¿el nombre Shoshanná te dice algo? –Cuestionó.

—Lo he escuchado…

—No te pregunté si lo has escuchado o no, te digo, que si cuando lo pronuncio significa algo para ti.

—Absolutamente nada ¿debería? –Preguntó y él negó.

—Y qué dices de Scorpii –elevó el cejo.

—Scorpii no me dice nada, solo me recuerda a Scorpius –admitió.

—El nombre como tal, niña.

—No –admitió.

—Bien, entonces puedo trabajar con esto –admitió.

Lily observó al hombre alejarse de ella, entrando en una de las habitaciones de la casa, tardó alrededor de cinco minutos que a joven le parecieron una eternidad.

—Los demonios se alimentan de energía –le informó, extendiéndole algo, así que ella lo tomó –es una piedra que te ayudará, es de protección contra la energía oscura que ellos desprenden, no podrá absorber la tuya.

—Pero… ¿eso es todo? –Lo observó.

—Desde luego que no, niña tonta –soltó indignado –es en lo que se necesita está listo ¿comprendes? Tienes que llevarlo contigo a todos lados, y evita decirle, o hará que te deshagas de él, al final, se está alimentando de ti, y no querrá que su fuente deje de darle lo que necesita para seguir existiendo.

—Pero…

—Él podrá seguir alimentándose de las demás almas condenadas, pero no de la tuya.

—No puedo llevarlo todo el tiempo –se sonrojó.

—Te refieres que durante el sexo lo verá ¿no? –Lily asintió.

—Solo bastará con que lo pongas debajo del colchón de la cama o en un lugar cercano a ti.

El hombre la dirigió a la puerta, y le indicó que él la buscaría cuando todo estuviera listo, así que salió un poco perturbada, avanzó por la acera y se detuvo cuando una joven se detuvo frente a ella.

—Hola –saludó Lily –vine a buscarte, sacaste unos libros de la biblioteca, y los necesito para un trabajo.

—Claro –asintió –están en mi casa, vamos.

La pelirroja suspiró, no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarse a ese tipo de nueva cuenta, pero realmente quería eses libros, una vez que abrió la puerta, la vibración fue diferente, y no vio al hombre, quizás se había encerrado en una habitación a trabajar en lo que ella le pidió.

—Son estos, pero ¿podrías devolvérmelos cuando los desocupes? Fui yo quien los sacó de la biblioteca, y no quiero que Pince me persiga hasta la eternidad.

—Claro, gracias –le sonrió –te los daré en la universidad mañana, si te parece bien.

—De acuerdo –asintió.

—Y me saludas a quien me abrió la puerta antes –sonrió y salió.


	19. El Pago.

Scorpius se puso de pie lentamente cuando alguien apareció por su puerta sin ni siquiera anunciarse o tocar la puerta antes, su gesto de fastidio se mostró un escaso segundo, suficiente para que su visitante lo notara, pero solo le causó un poco de satisfacción, que también lo dejó ver con una sonrisa de lado que duró dos segundos.

—No te esperaba ¿tienes algo que sea importante? –Soltó en tono altivo Scorpius.

—A mí me dijeron que la junta sería aquí, no me culpes porque no te avisen las cosas a ti –se burló.

Blaise Zabini avanzó hasta los sofás y tomó asiento tranquilamente, se sacudió un poco el saco, mostrando su desprecio por él y el lugar, aunque el tipo le irritaba lo suficiente, no dijo nada, volvió a sentarse y a continuar con su trabajo.

Su concentración duró solo cinco minutos, antes de que el batir de unas alas lanzara su papeleo por todas partes, levantó la vista, el arcángel frente a él estaba observando directamente a Zabini.

—Llegaste pronto –soltó en un tono desapegado de todo.

—Sí, no quería hacerlo esperar –soltó Zabini, en aquel tono lambiscón que tanto le fastidiaba a Malfoy.

—Ah, estás trabajando, me alegra –soltó divertido Michael.

—Tengo muchas cosas atrasadas –soltó como todo.

—Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje y tu tono con él, asqueroso ser miserable –soltó Blaise.

—Tranquilo, Zabini –soltó el arcángel –sé defenderme solo, no necesito que pelees mis batallas, además, es un muy viejo conocido ¿no es así? –Elevó una ceja.

—Si quieres llamarlo así, puedes hacerlo –soltó.

El arcángel soltó una risa que sonaba bastante melodiosa, Scorpius notó lo que provocaba en las almas humanas, porque Zabini puso cara de imbécil, quizás nadie había querido siquiera pensarlo o mencionarlo, pero era bastante evidente que el hombre estaba enamorado del ser angelical en la habitación.

—No quiero sonar agresivo, Michael, pero ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

—Blasfemando frente a mí –puso los ojos en blanco –esa mala manía jamás se te quitará, _Ad_ –negó divertido.

—Vaya, estás nostálgico, hace mucho que no me llamabas así –sonrió de lado.

Blaise se aclaró la garganta cuando la atención y la sonrisa de Michael se enfocaron en el rubio, así que los dos seres sobrenaturales observaron al humano.

—Dígame ¿Por qué nos citó? –cuestionó emocionado Zabini.

—He estado buscando a la creación infernal que atacó a un par de almas humanas –informó.

—Ni tu subordinada ni yo hemos encontrado nada en esta zona –informó Scorpius frunciendo el cejo –además, se nos informó que solo atacó a Li… un alma en específico –se puso de pie, un poco preocupado.

—En mi zona no hay nada de eso, ninguna perturbación demoniaca –informó Zabini en su mejor tono de reporte.

—Pues no has estado revisando muy bien tu zona –soltó irritado Michael –tuve que encargarme de un par de asuntos que tus humanos no pudieron solucionar –se giró a Scorpius –y no, ha estado atacando a algunas almas al azar, supongo que la de Shoshanná fue por lo mismo.

—Cómo te dije, desde que volví de mi visita obligatoria al infierno, lo he estado buscando, junto con tu subordinada, y no hemos visto nada, si no lo venciste tú, supongo que su creador no sabe muy bien lo que hace.

El arcángel suspiró y negó, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos un momento, meditando algo en específico, pero no hizo a ninguno participe, ni al humano ni al demonio, Scorpius suponía que era algo fuera de su incumbencia.

—Zabini, vas a tener que poner orden en tu zona, no quiero volver a enterarme que hay humanos trasgrediendo las reglas de nuevo, o haré que te destituyan del cargo –le informó, observándolo fríamente –ahora ya puedes marcharte, tengo asuntos que tratar con Scorpius a solas.

—Sí, mi señor.

—El señor solo es uno, y no soy yo, márchate, ahora.

Blaise salió apresurado, una vez que el humano salió, el arcángel chasqueó los dedos, la luz divina cegó a Scorpius un largo momento, odiaba cuando ponía sus malditos sellos.

—Tiene que ser serio para encerrarme aquí, e insonorizar el lugar ¿qué pasa, Michael?

—Primero ¿cuándo vas a llamarme por mi nombre terrenal? Tengo uno, y lo sabes.

—Pero no me gusta, así que _Michael,_ dime ¿qué te traes entre manos?

—Absolutamente nada, pero como ya se los dije, he estado vagando por la tierra, en busca de la creación infernal.

—Ya te dije, debió ser un novato y…

—No –negó, girándose hasta el ventanal –me temo que tiene la firma de un viejo amigo tuyo.

—Un viejo amigo mío ¿quién, exactamente? He hecho muchos a lo largo de los siglos –se burló.

—Piensa, no creo que los siglos te atrofiaran el cerebro –lo observó –uno que es tan habilidoso como un demonio de la primera esfera de la jerarquía infernal, alguien que es capaz de crear una monstruosidad, que puede imitar a un kredator.

Scorpius gruñó al escuchar las palabras de Michael, no quería ni siquiera pensar en ese asqueroso ser ruin y asqueroso, además, ¿no se suponía que el gran duque lo había encerrado en los confines del infierno? ¿Cómo es que había salido?

—Michael –habló Scorpius –si es él, significa que alguien lo dejó salir de su celda –se observaron –y yo iba en camino con el gran duque cuando eso pasó, me avisaron del ataque a Lily en presencia de él, y…

—Dime ¿no crees que fue él quien lo liberó? Estaba en un círculo del infierno al que solo él puede acceder –hizo un mohín –en teoría.

—Deja de presumir tus asombrosas habilidades –bufó.

—Soy un arcángel –sonrió –él único que pudo derrotar a mi hermano.

—Bueno, los grandes reyes del infierno dicen que te dejó ganar.

La risa del hombre resonó de nuevo, aquel sonido le parecía irritante a Scorpius, pero no podía decir nada, le estaba dando información que por su nivel jerárquico, no tendría por qué saber.

—He de admitir, que Lucifer es una de las energías místicas sagradas más fuertes del cosmos –se encogió de hombros –era el hijo favorito al final de cuentas ¿no? –Scorpius asintió –mi fuerza física puede no ser tan grande como la de él, pero hay algo que hace que él jamás pueda vencerme –suspiró –pero no es el asunto.

—Dices que el gran duque, soltó un vacío, solo para molestarme ¿por qué? ¿Por buscar a Lily? –Soltó.

—Antes podías hacerlo, Scorpius y lo sabes, pero ahora, desde que los tratados entre humanos y demonios se firmaron, acercarte a ella está prohibido.

—Bien, entonces dime ¿por qué no has ordenado algo al respecto?

—Tú tienes siglos, yo tengo eones –le informó –estaba antes de que mi hermano los creara, y estaré mucho después de que todos sucumban –le sonrió –no soy omnipotente, como mi padre, pero conozco muchas cosas, las historias.

—Bonita forma de decir que eres un anciano, que le preguntó a un sobrino qué pasa con su lacayo –se burló.

—Gabriel, Lucifer y yo, estábamos ahí, la primera vez que papá creó un alma –le informó.

—Ya –soltó resignado Scorpius –sabes todo al respecto, entonces ¿es tu intervención para decirme que la energía pura no se mezcla con la energía oscura? Sin que ésta última consuma a la otra.

Michael negó. —Deberías saber porque es una lucha interminable el bien contra el mal, es imposible que uno apague al otro, es una estabilidad cósmica, Scorpius, no siempre la oscuridad engulle a la luz –le informó.

—Lily ha estado pensando en romper su ciclo con Edward Lupin –le informó –así que para mí, siempre es engullir lo más puro que existe en esta realidad, al menos para mí.

—Por eso la estás engañando ¿cierto? –Elevó las cejas –Audrey me lo dijo todo –suspiró –supongo que tienes miedo.

—Es imposible que un kredator sienta miedo –le informó Scorpius.

—Sí, también sé eso –admitió Michael –pero dime ¿realmente piensas encadenarte a ese jardín?

—No puedo hacer otra cosa, mi influencia hace tambalearse a Lily, entre lo que es correcto y la corrupción total, y sabes lo que pasará si ella se corrompe.

—Yo lo sé, pero ella no, deberías decirle, permanecer junto a ella, y hacer que rompa la cadena, recuerda, el que sirve a dos amos…

—Con uno queda mal –admitió.

—Eres un kredator, Scorpius –habló Michael –nadie mejor que tú comprende lo que es la tentación, eres una corrupción –sonrió –tienen debilidades –se observaron –y ella te ató a su existencia, fue un pago que hiciste, y que no podrás romper.

—Pero ella puede –informó.

—No cometas el mismo error dos veces –lo sujetó del hombro, pero el kredator se alejó, el tacto quemaba –no subestimes el libre albedrió dos veces en tu existencia, ella no va a darte la libertad. Es el pago de tu existencia.

—Sé que si ella me libera, desapareceré de todo lo que existe –admitió –pero soy un kredator, lo que mejor sé hacer, es engañar a los humanos, es mi especialidad, y ella no es la excepción.

—Claro, después de todo, eres el primer kredator que existió –sonrió.

Scorpius observó de nuevo al arcángel, que simplemente negó, no podía intervenir más, después de todo, eran seres completamente diferentes, y aunque podía causarle daños irreparables, no podía ordenarle nada, toda aquella charla, era más bien como una charla casual, como un consejo de _viejos amigos._

—Pero ya que has decidido y tomado tu decisión, dime ¿cómo está? Hace muchos siglos que no la veo.

—Pues hace siglo que no has salido del plano celestial, es tu culpa por ser un ermitaño –se burló Scorpius.

—Bueno, nosotros sí tenemos un orden el cual seguir y reglas que cumplir.

—Sí, olvidé que cuando tu padre no está, eres el encargado de mantener el equilibrio ¿no?

—Así es –admitió Michael.

—Ahora entiendo porque los creó diferente de los humanos.

—Para evitar que desarrollemos lazos emocionales, y hagamos cosas que no deberíamos, sí, pero algunos salen un poco defectuosos –lo golpeó rápidamente del hombro –es igual de tu lado ¿no? Digo, eres el claro ejemplo.

—Cierto –admitió.

—Me voy, ahora que ya te he advertido, no tengo más que hacer aquí.

—De acuerdo, si encuentras a ese bastardo, dímelo.

El destello de luz dejó ciego de nuevo a Scorpius, así que no le sorprendió que Michael ya no estuviera cuando recuperó la vista, avanzó preocupado hasta su escritorio.

Ese ser no podía estar suelto de nuevo, la última vez, había hecho cosas espantosas, que afectaron directamente a Scorpius, y sí, tenía una cuenta pendiente, y aunque quería encargarse de eso personalmente, debía admitir, que encerrarlo había sido bueno.

—M—

El sol iluminó por completo el lugar, Scorpius observó con una expresión irritada a la chica frente a él, que sonreía como siempre, era insoportable, pero tenía que trabajar con ella porque eran órdenes, y no quería a Michael enfadado con él.

—El jefe me dijo que no teníamos que dejar de lado a la creación infernal –se dejó caer sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Scorpius –pero para ser honesta, creo que ya no existe.

—Si la hizo quien tu jefe piensa, dudo que dejara de existir.

—Sí, él dijo eso –admitió –pero desconozco a esa cosa.

—Es un vacío creador –informó Scorpius –era el sirviente de los reyes del infierno, creaba demonios perfectos, crueles, sanguinarios…

—Bueno, así son los demonios, el problema es que…

—Vino al plano terrenal, a consumir almas, sin permiso, ocasionó un gran caos, y Lucifer se enfureció, las almas pertenecen a él y al infierno, no a nosotros en particular.

—Ya veo, no presta sus juguetes.

—Es Lucifer, después de todo, todo le pertenece.

—No todo –se burló Audrey.

—Bueno, ustedes les pertenecen al ser supremo que llaman Dios, ustedes y todo lo que hacen y consiguen, es lo mismo para nosotros, todo lo que hacemos es por y para él.

—Sí, lo comprendo, pero entonces, quiere decir que Lucifer se apiadó de él ¿no?

—Es algo que no sabemos –admitió.

—Aun no entiendo, porqué siendo tan poderoso, no lo soluciona directamente él, se están burlando de sus capacidades, después de todo.

—Deberías callarte, que la culpa la tiene tu Dios, cuando se le ocurrió ponerle a los humanos algo llamado libre albedrío.

—No lo culpes a él, por las decisiones que toman los humanos.

—Pues no existiría el bien y el mal sin el libre albedrío, pero bueno, no existiría de no ser por eso –se burló.

Scorpius y Audrey salieron del lugar para comenzar a buscar de nuevo, él necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que hiciera algo que pudiese dañar a Lily.

La imagen de la chica pelirroja llegó a su mente, dos días desde la última vez que la había visto, sin duda, necesitaba tenerla cerca de él, bien lo había dicho Michael, la tentación y el deseo eran más fuertes de lo que a muchos les gustaría, y él deseaba a Lily todo el tiempo, si por él fuera, se encerraría en un lugar apartado y solitario por el resto de su existencia junto a ella.

Y, aunque de alguna manera, la existencia de Lily era inmortal de cierta forma, su cuerpo físico, como el de cualquier humano, no era capaz de soportar la energía divina, llamada alma, por eso mismo, se consumía hasta quedar nada, aunque ellos lo llamaban vejez, no era más que el deterioro de lo que la energía pura y divina hacía, al fortalecerse cada vez más, atrofiaba el recipiente.

La búsqueda llevó a Scorpius a encontrarse con Lily, salvo que no lo vio, estaba con esos gemelos con los que había bailado de aquella forma tan provocadora en la Torre, quiso ir hasta ellos y decirles que ella le pertenecía, aunque no en cuerpo y alma, en ese momento, le pertenecía en cuerpo, era suya y de nadie más.

—Tenemos que irnos, seguir buscando –informó Audrey.

—Es todo por hoy, también tengo cosas que hacer para Draco Malfoy –informó Scorpius –después de todo, aceptó bastante bien fingir que soy su hijo –soltó.

—No tenía opción después de que consumiste el alma de su hijo ¿o sí? –se burló Audrey.

—Era un condenado, de todos modos, tendría que consumirse, lo hiciera yo, o lo hiciera alguien más.

—Era un niño de tres años, Scorpius.

—Deja de pensar que las almas se corrompen a la edad adulta, Audrey –la observó serio –hay seres que nacen con el alma manchada, pero los humanos se niegan a creer que eso viene desde que nacen.

—Yo no comprendo la vida –informó el ángel, observando al kredator –no he vivido nunca, en cambio tú, te empeñas en fingir ser una persona, vivir como una, y creo que los dos sabemos, que es porque de esa forma, podrás encontrarla en cada vida, incluso más fácil.

—Suena espantoso si lo dices así ¿no? –Se burló –tomando el lugar de un Malfoy es por comodidad, están sometidos desde el inicio.


	20. Salida Rápida.

El ruido en la planta baja de la casa de sus padres la alteró, así que tomó el palo de criquet que su hermano había dejado y bajó, dispuesta a golpear a quien sea que se hubiese metido a su casa de contrabando.

El movimiento a sus espaldas la hizo girar tan rápido como le fue posible, levantó las manos y lanzó en golpe que fue detenido, la mirada de la pelirroja se elevó hasta la mirada gris que centellaba bastante intensa.

La sonrisa en sus labios se incrementó, la observó detenidamente, como desvistiéndola, provocando un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, no dijo nada, se limitó a soltar el objeto, que él sostuvo, sopesando el peso, y girándolo en su mano.

—Dime que esto es porque estás dispuesta a experimentar las viejas prácticas BDSM –sonrió –para los demonios, esas clases de prácticas son bastante excitantes ¿quieres azotarme?

—No te anunciaste, así que pensé que alguien había entrado a robar –se justificó, un poco más relajada.

—De cierta forma, vine a robarte –avanzó hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos e inclinándose a besarla –dime ¿qué tan dispuesta estás a dejarte robar?

—Bastante dispuesta –admitió –pero… tengo que ir por unas cosas –informó –no tardo.

—Bien –admitió el rubio.

Lily subió corriendo hasta su habitación, echó en su mochila las cosas que ocuparía para la universidad, y se quitó el colgante con la piedra que le había dado ese hombre, dejaría aquello en la habitación de Scorpius, así, evitaría que le drenara la energía.

Bajó más tranquila para reunirse con él, lo buscó con la mirada, encontrándolo de pie en la estancia, frente a una fotografía familiar, sonrió por la forma en que la observaba.

—Es mi familia –le informó –son mis hermanos, James y Albus –los señaló –aun no los conoces ¿cierto?

—Claro que los conozco –informó, Lily entrecerró los ojos al ver la atención con la que veía a su hermano James.

—Claro ¿de dónde?

—Tu hermano es bien parecido, cuando me abandones por Ted, podría conformarme con él ¿sabes?

—James tiene una relación estable –le informó –con una chica.

—Ah, cariño, estás subestimando mis habilidades, podría tenerlo comiendo de mi mano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos si quisiera.

—Bueno, entonces ve por él –bufó.

Scorpius se rió. —Sin duda estás celosa –la provocó.

—Claro, y tú eres un ángel –soltó.

—Así que supongo que jamás vas a darme el gusto de admitirlo ¿cierto? No me darás el placer de saber que por primera vez en mi existencia, estás celosa, de que alguien que no seas tú pueda gustarme.

—El día que esté celosa, te lo haré saber –sonrió condescendiente.

—De acuerdo ¿lista para irnos?

—Más que lista.

Scorpius la sujetó del cuello, acercándola a él para besarla y aquella sensación de mareo se hizo presente, en menos de un segundo, estaba en la amplia estancia en el apartamento de Scorpius.

—Iré a dejar mis cosas –comentó.

—Te acompaño –sonrió.

Lily sonrió, por la mirada que le otorgó, sabía que no saldrían de ese lugar hasta el día siguiente, y no le desagradaba la idea en absoluto.

En cuanto Lily depositó la mochila en una de las sillas de la habitación, el rubio la sujetó del hombro, la aventó sobre la cama, la chica sonrió divertida ante la urgencia que el kredator estaba mostrando, se subió sobre ella, besándola de una forma pasional y violenta, como pocas veces, aunque sus encuentros eran ardientes, aquél sobrepasaba los límites establecidos.

Las amplias manos del hombre jalaron su blusa tan fuerte que la rompió, ella siguió sin complicación alguna el beso, las caricias la llevaron de inmediato a la cima, así que cuando él se adentró en su ser, la hizo estallar en placer.

—X—

Lily arqueó la espalda tanto, que su cabeza chocó contra el pecho de Scorpius que seguía embistiéndola fuertemente, aquello estaba sobrepasando los límites de su cuerpo, y en ese momento, el placer se había marchado en esa ronda, de las que parecían interminables, así que ocultó el rostro entre las almohadas, con un ligero sollozo, los empujes del kredator en su cuerpo eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había creído que podían ser.

Lo sintió descansar su cuerpo sobre el de ella, y la llevó consigo, colocándola de lado, sin dejar de embestirla, las uñas de Lily se enterraron en las manos de Scorpius, que masajeaban sus pechos.

La acción de Lily provocó que Scorpius la sujetara del cuello con su mano izquierda, pegándola a él, mientras impedía la entrada de oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Lily movió las caderas, intentando que el movimiento lograra que el miembro de Scorpius abandonara su cuerpo, su intento fue fallido, pero él lo hizo, la recostó bocarriba, separó sus piernas y se adentró de nuevo en ella, su mano fue a su garganta, y a ella le pareció que colocó todo su peso en su brazo, levantó la vista hasta él, pero solo se encontró con un abismo inmenso, sus rasgos físicos habían dejado de ser los del chico atractivo, tenía la misma apariencia que adoptó en aquel momento cuando fue arrollado.

¿Esa era la verdadera apariencia de un kredator?

—Scorpius –pidió.

Una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro, y le dijo algo, en una lengua que ella no comprendió, pero lo volvió a repetir en su oído, haciéndole estremecerse del miedo.

La presión en su cuello aumentó, anteriormente, era lo suficiente fuerte para privarla del oxígeno pero no tanto como para matarla, pero al parecer, ya había decidido acabar con su vida.

Lily sintió que sus fuerzas se extinguían todavía más, sus ojos le pesaban, juntó la poca energía en ella, para acariciar su mano en despedida.

— _Isst tej morah mohrg, kredator_ –susurró.

Scorpius se alejó violentamente de ella, como si el contacto quemara, observó el cuerpo de Lily, tenía marcas rojas, y estaba inconsciente, observó a su alrededor, era difícil que ellos tuviesen lagunas mentales, pero… no podía recordar absolutamente nada desde que llegaron a su apartamento.

—Bartolomé –llamó.

El hombre apareció de la nada, observó a la joven y su mano fue hasta su pecho un momento y la alejó, incorporándose en aquella postura fanfarrona que siempre tenía.

—Todavía tiene signos vitales –informó Bartolomé –pero señor, estuvo a punto de devorarla.

—Llama a Mehiel –habló el kredator, pero Bartolomé se limitó a observarlo –ahora mismo –ordenó Scorpius.

—De inmediato –aceptó y se marchó.

—M—

Lily abrió los ojos, extrañamente, no se sentía agotada, había tenido un sueño bastante espantoso, en el cual, Scorpius había intentado matarla, bueno, de hecho, en su sueño, lo había hecho, o eso pensaba, en cuanto cerró los ojos en aquella pesadilla, se despertó.

Se levantó con pereza y se estiró mientras bostezaba, observó el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, aún tenía tiempo para alistarse y dirigirse a la universidad.

Salió a la estancia, tenía la esperanza de poder verlo antes de irse, pero sabía que posiblemente lo único que vería sería a Bartolomé, ese… lo que fuera, no le agradaba para nada, y no sabía que tenía en contra de ella.

—Es bastante extraño –la voz de Audrey McLaggen enfadó a Lily.

—Ya lo sé –respondió irritado Scorpius –los kredatores no estamos diseñados a olvidar, digo, es nuestra verdadera forma y naturaleza.

—Espera ¿adquiriste tu verdadera forma, estando con ella? –Soltó incrédula Audrey.

—No, solo adquirí algunas características que son indispensables para devorar –admitió.

—Pero ¿cómo reaccionaste?

—Ella me habló.

Lily se asomó lo suficiente para ver al par de rubios charlando, sus expresiones no eran nada buenas, la rubia tenía mueca de sorpresa, mientras que el rostro de Scorpius mostraba una mueca de irritación.

—Bueno, al menos su voz te hizo entrar en sí –murmuró Audrey.

—No comprendes, _ella me habló,_ no en esta lengua.

—Los humanos usan sus propios lenguajes para comunicarse entre ellos, quieres decir que _su alma,_ fue la que habló contigo, digo, porque tú no sabes enoquiano, y claramente nosotros no hablamos la Lengua Oscura ni ninguna de sus variantes, así qué… por un instante, su verdadera naturaleza se hizo presente.

—Jamás había pasado con alguno de los tantos que he devorado en el pasado, sumando mi momento en blanco, creo que algo está pasando, y está directamente ligado con lo que Michael me contó.

—Pues al menos tú, deberías ser un poco más claro al respecto, porque a mí solo me dijo lo básico, y no comprendí, si es un viejo amigo tuyo ¿por qué dejaría que a tu alma especial, la atacara su creación?

—Porque es simplemente una expresión, no somos amigos, Audrey, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya, pero estaba encerrado ¿cómo crees que algo así pudo escapar?

—Hay muchas formas, una vez que se encierran ahí, no prestan mucha atención a las cosas ahí.

—Vaya control –se burló Audrey.

—Como sea, ahora más que nunca, Mehiel, tenemos que estar más atentos a lo que ocurre a nuestro alrededor.

—No me llames así –gruñó la chica –ya te dije que cuando estamos aquí, también adquirimos un nombre terrenal –bufó –no solo la apariencia.

—Michael no me dice nada por llamarlo por ese nombre.

—Bueno, sabes que su nombre está adaptado a la lengua humana, no es como si también Michael fuese su nombre realmente real.

Lily iba a girarse para regresar a la habitación, no le apetecía mucho encontrarse con Audrey, pero se topó con Bartolomé, que no le dio oportunidad de volver al cuarto, sino que avanzó, haciéndole salir hasta la estancia, quedando expuesta como la espía que era.

—Despertaste –soltó Scorpius, aliviado.

—Yo… lo lamento, me quedé dormida en mitad del… -se llevó la mano al cuello, apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas –sexo.

—Buen trabajo, _Audrey_ –soltó mordaz Scorpius.

—Bueno, supuse que no querías que recordara lo rudo que la trataste.

La chica pelirroja observó a Scorpius, lo poco que escuchó de su charla y aquellas palabras ¿había ocurrido todo aquello? ¿Scorpius la había sofocado casi hasta la muerte?

—No tengo nada que ocultarle a Lily, necesito que ella misma vea lo peligroso que es que estemos juntos.

—Ah, así que te comportaste así solo para comprobar tu estúpido punto de que vas a matarme al final ¿no?

—No, cariño, en realidad, ni siquiera sé porque actúe así.

—Bien, porque gran parte de lo recuerdo, estuvo más que bien.

—Desde luego, pero en un punto, no estabas disfrutándolo ¿o sí?

—No te detuve ¿o sí? –Le sonrió.

Le sonrió, acompañando la mirada intensa, él negó, dándose por vencido, sin importar, al parecer ella no iba a rendirse tan fácil como él, y no sabía si eso le gustaba o lo asustaba.

—Es mejor que me vaya, ya que ella está bien, y tú recuperaste tu yo, supongo que volverán a las andadas y realmente no tengo ganas de presenciar aquello.

—Sí, gracias por la ayuda, pero ya márchate.

—Bien –levantó las manos divertida.

El rubio la abrazó cuando la ventisca se sintió, y aunque iba a separarse, la joven se quedó abrazada de él, que hundió la nariz en su pecho, así que él hizo lo mismo, absorbiendo todo el aroma del cabello tan rojo como la sangre.

—Tengo que ir a la universidad –soltó de mala gana –pero me encantaría quedarme contigo, aunque supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

—Realmente sí, yo soy el primero en querer ir a un lugar apartado de todos, y estar contigo el resto de mi existencia, pero tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos.

—Para que tus planes de ir a un lugar apartado sea una realidad, lo supongo –se puso de puntitas para besarlo.

—Te amo –informó, acariciando la nariz de Lily con la suya.

—Lo sé –sonrió –prométeme que podemos vernos más tarde.

—Te lo prometo, pero te veré en tu casa.

—Bien.

Lily se duchó, se arregló y salió apresurada hacia la universidad, sonrió encantada cuando se encontró con sus amigos, avanzó hasta ellos y dejó que la abrazaran, avanzaron tranquilamente hasta el edificio.

—Te estás dando la gran vida, Potter, después de una semana sin venir, por fin te presentas –se burló Lorcan.

—Una semana –repitió, incrédula.

—Y hay alguien que ha estado preguntando por ti –soltó Lysander –ya nos tiene hartos, para ser honestos, preguntando por ti, y no nos creía que no sabíamos de ti.

—Sí, te creo, nadie nunca pregunta por mí.

—No que tú le hagas caso, como sabemos que normalmente los ignorarás, ni te pasamos el mensaje, pero este tipo, bueno, lo conoces, posiblemente te volverás la chica más odiada de la universidad.

—Vaya, tiene que ser Damian Zabini.

—Pues es incluso más popular, mira, ahí está, donde siempre desde hace una semana, esperando por ti –murmuró Lysander.

Lily desvió la vista hasta el lugar donde sus amigos le señalaron, se detuvo en ese instante, haciendo que ellos se giraran un poco, observándola sin comprender su actitud.

El hombre recargado en la puerta le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, como si su actitud le pareciera adorable, pero aquello no iba porque le gustara verlo, o sintiera algo por él, todo lo contrario, no quería ni tenerlo cerca.

Ted Lupin se puso derecho y avanzó fabulosamente, luciéndose con todo el que la viera, ella buscó una salida rápida de aquello.


End file.
